Love: It's What Sugar Is Made Of
by vontramp
Summary: Heya RPF. Originally inspired by photos of Nayanna/Riveragron in London and Vanessa's after finale tweets, now based around confirmed events, with fiction throw in to flesh the story out.
1. Chapter 1: Forever Yours

**A/N: One shot for now, but can easily be transitioned into a multi-chapter fic, if you guys would prefer. :)  
It's based on the Heya photos Vanessa tweeted after the finale, and the photos of Di and Naya in London, holding hands. **

Everything about the room I was in was familiar to some extent, but invariably _not quite enough_. I'd yet to open my eyes, as I could feel the grey sky tilting through the windows, but I was fully aware of the sensations around me, teasing and tormenting my senses with commonality. The warmth of small soft hands, one across my stomach, the other nestled into my side; the scent of vanilla and honey drifting up from the head of blonde hair curled into my neck; the pillows beneath me, not from home, reassurance that I was still in London. I stretched to my right, moving just slightly, as I didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty collapsed in slumber next to me. As per every morning, I settled back into the mattress, and opened the Twitter app at the bottom of my iPhone's home page.

I scrolled through my feed, favoriting one or two tweets from friends I was following, before I noticed Vanessa had tweeted four photos in a row, all from the day we finished filming the finale. I remembered the day clearly, a mixture of laughter and tears and recollections of the amazing moments I had experienced with the rag tag group of beautiful, wonderful people I'd come to know as my second family.

"love: it's what sugar is made of. good night littlecreatures. i adore you. forever yours, -littlelengies"

Grinning at Vanessa's tweet, I opened it to see which photos she'd posted, because she wouldn't show us after they were taken. Cradling her in my arms, as if she really was our child, my mind had fluttered back to a little before February, when the jokes of our characters being Sugar's mothers began. I had ignored the incessant noises from the camera as photo after photo had been taken, and I simply smiled down at Vanessa, wrapped in that ridiculous blanket, pulling faces that made it hard not to burst into uncontrollable giggles.

I'd been having trouble with my service in London, so the photo took a little longer than usual to load, and quite honestly, I'm glad it did. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the photo, every detail, trying to persuade my mind to journey back to the moment, to see if there had been something I missed.

To anyone else, it would have been acting. It would have been three good friends, joking around - nothing out of the ordinary. It was the look in her eyes that threw me off. It was a look I had seen before, more than once, maybe more than a thousand times - a look of adoration, of unconditional and irrevocable love. How had I missed that? I remember it being one of the first photos taken, and as I went through the rest of Vanessa's tweets, I carefully analyzed each of the others. There was one in which my hand was carefully placed on Heather's thigh. I don't remember that in the slightest, but I suppose muscle memory brought our bodies together. The third, her gaze was turned directly to the camera, and my heart clenched tightly. A myriad of emotions were splayed across her face, and it might not have been obvious to anyone then, but it was obvious to me now. I could read her like a picture book - no words needed to be spoken for me to know precisely what was going on underneath those sun kissed curls. She looked almost heart broken, and near tears, with a nervous, tight lipped smile across her features. I don't know if someone had caught her attention, or said something to provoke that response, but she looked as though she might fall into a thousand pieces right then and there.

I hesitantly opened the last photo on Vanessa's page, accompanied with a thank you to the both of us for her season. We all loved our Little Lengies, but she, Heather, and I had become incredibly close when she'd settled into place, and she was a huge proponent in the resurrection of our relationship, whatever it had been. We hadn't spoken in months, not the way we used to, and she slowly but surely nudged us together, rekindling the steadfast friendship we'd had for over three years, while subtly hinting at believing there was something more.

My breath caught in my chest when the fourth photo, because _this one _I remembered perfectly. I'd placed my right hand beneath Vanessa's head, rocking and shushing her in jest, while we both tried to hold back giggles. A warmth enveloped me, as Heather's hand covered my own, as it had done a thousand times over. I momentarily flinched, and caught a wave of hurt pass over her questioning blue eyes. I shook my head and sent a shy smile her way, before cupping her hand in my own, surprised at the shock waves that still pulsed through my body. I remember wondering if she'd felt them, wondering where exactly we had gone wrong.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the warm body next to me nuzzling my neck as she slowly woke up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Had fun last night?" We'd met up with Matthew the night before, all going out to celebrate London, and from what I could gather, ended up in a district known for its gay clubs. Regardless, we'd had a wonderful time, and I couldn't help but thinking how small our world really was, and how grandiosely my decisions could change that world, even if I would more than likely be shooting in New York while Heather remained on set in LA.

"Yeah," Dianna whispered. "I had a lot of fun babe," she continued, wrapping her left arm more tightly around my waist and pressing a kiss to the underside of my jaw.

"Do you think those paparazzi photos from last night are going to become a big deal?"

"I wouldn't worry about them, honestly. Very few people will think much of it, holding hands or not."

I simply nodded, knowing there was a least one person who would think something of it, and I knew she'd think a lot.


	2. Chapter 2: Chain Smoking Cigarettes

I sat early Wednesday morning, swirling the remains of my coffee, staring at my phone without blinking. I felt a tug in my heart, then my stomach, and finally in my hands. I opened the photos again, sliding a shaking finger back and forth across the screen, reliving the moments, those agonizing moments that Vanessa had texted me. I appreciated the thought, as we all knew I'd never see them on Twitter, and she'd had the foresight to assume that I would be bombarded with texts and have not the slightest clue what people were referencing.

I felt a weight on my shoulder and another around my waist, and momentarily allowed myself to sink into the embrace before sensing the roughness of stubble against my neck and the callouses of years of baseball pressing through my shirt.

"Hey babe. What are those from?" His voice was gruff from sleep as he inquired at the photos he'd seen, now resting a safe distance from me on the counter, rather than in shaky hands in my lap.

"Vanessa sent them. They're from our last day of shooting all together. You know, me and Naya being Sugar's moms." I tried to force a chuckle, but it came out strangled, and unsurprisingly, Taylor didn't notice any difference between this laugh, and the melodic one the woman in the photographs provoked.

"Well, you look beautiful, as always, and it makes me wonder what you'll look like with our baby in your arms," he replied, charming as ever, his words drowning in hopes and dreams for the future - our future. I could faintly remember fantasizing about those days; an unexpected rush would flood me when we spoke about buying a house, getting married, and having children. The rush had come back when I felt safe in his arms every night, and couldn't imagine my life without him in it. That was a long time ago though, and now the answers to those interview questions were outright lies. They may have been truthful at one point, but that point was before my safety net became a pair of caramel arms and eyes as black as the coffee she drank.

I simply nodded, a wan smile gracing my features, as I stood from the stool I'd been perched on and headed into our bedroom to change for a run, hoping the pounding of pavement would drown out the incessant pounding of my heart, that the wind on my skin would wipe away the remembrance of her hand covering mine with nothing short of utter gentleness, that the sweat would mix with the tears I could feel bubbling over already. When I finally walked out of the front door, I hadn't the slightest idea where I was heading, but my feet seemed fully in control, and I allowed them to drag me through cross walks and side alleys until I ended up at a small dance studio I'd begun to frequent. The owner never told anyone I was there, and more times than not, he'd have a free space for me to clear the clusterfuck that was my brain.

However, the universe clearly had other plans for me, as my phone buzzed in my hand when I reached to plug in the auxiliary cord from the speaker system.

"Do you miss it?" The four words broke me in two, and it took every ounce of strength I had to keep my feet planted firmly on the floor and my hands steady enough to type a response I was sure to regret later. Of course she would know I'd seen the pictures. She'd notice the look on my face in each one, and would sit and carefully analyze every expression. She would know I wasn't handling it well, if at all.

"Every day Nay." My three word response was enough to send pangs through her chest, and I knew it, but it didn't stop me from hitting send, and impatiently awaiting the text back.

"I'll be back in LA tomorrow. Can we talk?"

Part of me didn't want what happened next to happen. A stronger, larger, more violent part of me did, and that part won, when my fingers casually hit keys, sending back "What about Di?" Three more words to further break her.

"What about Lady? I don't even know what she and I doing, if we're doing anything Hemo." I was simultaneously consumed with a tempering rage and a tiny flinch of victory, but was unsure which to act on when my phone buzzed a second time. "Please, just come over so we can talk. I've missed you."

That was all it took to send me to my knees in body wrenching sobs, clutching at my own jacket and running my fingers through my hair again and again, hoping to sooth myself into a false sense of security, if only for another twenty four hours. I stood shakily, sending a text to say that I would go over the next evening, to talk, before plugging my phone in and searching for a song to flood my limbs, pulling me out of true reality for a short four minutes.

"Okay. :) Have a good day at the studio." The fact that she knew I was here shouldn't surprise me, but after all the time apart, it still does. I respond as I always do, with the title of the song I'll have on repeat for the next few hours, hoping it's not crossing any boundaries.

Hitting play, I let the strumming of guitars coat my bones and muscles and skin, hoping it will dull the ache of want coursing through my body, but as I expected, the lyrics still manage to cut through that thin layer of safety, hitting me square in the chest.

_Can't take away those nights we stayed up and we talked all night -  
Chain smoking cigarettes and three bottles of red wine  
Falling asleep together holding your body close to mine  
And in the morning your eyes open, so innocent  
The sun is blazing; we are sweaty; you look lovely  
Nothing else matters anymore, cause you're in my arms again_

I push through the sobs wracking my body, clenching my stomach, and shaking my every atom. Each minute motion or grand gesture is pushing the hurt further out of my body, through my fingertips and into the stifling air of the studio, despite the fans running on high. I'm caught up in my own head, desperately trying to run from myself, and failing miserably. The further I ran, the more easily she caught up with me. With the lyrics flooding the forefront of my conscious, I thought back to the morning after Paley Fest, her warm caramel limbs enveloped into mine, sleep coating her skin. I connected every inch of my body with hers, pressing my lips softly to the corner of her mouth, tasting the remains of far too much wine, a full package of menthol cigarettes, and the dream that maybe this could be every morning.

**AN: I want to thank everyone for the overwhelming response to this fic, first of all. Second, I want you all to know that Heya is end game, as it should be. That does not mean however that there will not be hints of other relationships, as it seems key in order to work things out usually enough. I will not however write smut scenes (if I do - because do y'all even want them? haha) between anyone but Naya and Heather. **


	3. Chapter 3: We're The Best Couple

Sometimes the lines between fiction and reality blur; sometimes they bleed into one another, dampening the pure quality of the unreal with the redness of undeniable physical truth. But sometimes, fiction is built by reality. Sometimes, perhaps more than we would all have liked to admit, our characters became extensions of ourselves and we built the fantasies the camera captured each week. We could try and blame our relationships on our characters, but in all honesty, they existed because of what exists between us. As she and I grew, they did as well.

_I like you._

Three simple words were all that I could think to say in that moment, and until the second one was substituted for an almost identical word, albeit with much stronger feeling, never did a truer phrase pass over my lips. As she settled into the cast, she seemingly settled into my arms more readily. I remember Brad teasing us lightly, as we walked the set for weeks, practically joined at the hip. The always silent and ever present pianist provoked our on-camera beginning, encouraging our off-camera friendship. Linking pinkies became second nature as soon as the red light flashed and the takes began.

_Even in the scenes, it's just her and I together._

Not that I should be surprised, but the truth in those words, even after three seasons, is astounding. She was right then, and she still is. When we came in, two pretty faces for the background, I don't think either of us imagined what we could become, both as our characters, and as ourselves. I remember early on when she would absentmindedly massage my shoulders or play with the curls at the tips of my hair, feeling the same need I had coursing through my veins - a need to be just a little closer. I don't think either of us realized where that closeness might take us, but flash forward a few months to a table reading, and you'll find Heather speaking one of our pair's most infamous lines: _if it were, Santana and I would be dating._

Hop, skip, and jump further down memory lane, and I remember the first inkling at something more, not only for our characters. It was meant to be light, a bit of comic relief, but the way Heather's fingertips grazed my spine, danced over my shoulders, slightly tugged at my hair - it was heavy. The way she shuddered under my lips, hot breath sneaking around her neck to cup her nape - it was anything but light.

_The fans love it. Give them what they want._

But she was with Taylor, and my PR team had managed to link me to just about every male member of the cast, despite any real validity to the relationships. So, considering the fact that we'd been signed as regulars, I pushed the story line. I knew full well, through Twitter and fan mail and blog posts I'd run across, that we had a following - that we had support. I pressed for an exploration of their relationship, gave ideas as to how to go about doing things, and prayed with everything I had that our writers and producers would listen, and support it as well.

_It started off as like, this funny thing, like, "oh yeah, she just randomly hooks up with her friend Brittany."_

Isn't that how it always starts? A hand pressed too low, a touch that lingers a second too long, eye contact that can't be broken? But then the hands press lower, the touches don't leave, and neither of you wants to look away - that's when it continues. It may be provoked by tears and upset over a break up, or by too many glasses of wine over dinner. It can be a cacophony over the pulsing music at a dance club, surrounded by too many people to keep distance, or it can be quiet whispers when snuggled on the couch, watching reality TV shows until the earliest hours of the morning. But it continues.

To say I didn't feel guilty would be an outright lie. However, on the other hand, to say that I was able to control myself and the bubbling in my chest and stomach and fingertips when she'd lean into me in the choir room, the rough fabric of our uniform grazing my arm and my head tilted into her shoulder, pinkies interlocked? Just as much untrue. I couldn't help mirror her dazzling smiles from across the lot, or feel my knees go weak when watching her dance, or keep my eyes off of her during performances. She was intoxicating, in the best way, and any self-control I possessed quickly flittered away on a warm spring breeze.

* * *

To say I wasn't truly paying attention would be the understatement of the century. Try and pull your eyes away from slender legs, a more than form-fitting dress, and a laugh that you would recognize anywhere. Try to keep your hands to yourself when doing behind the scenes interviews, and try to supress the sudden jolt in your stomach when your thigh ends up between hers. It's impossible. She's entirely too much - too much laughter, too much beauty, too much talent - for anyone to try.

_I never get tired of watching her dance._

I never get tired of watching her at all. I remember her squealing in my ear as I spun her around and shimmying toward the camera during our interview and laughing on beat with the song even after everything was finished, when all I wanted to do was hold her and never let go. But in that moment, we were Brittany and Santana, even though the pounding of her heart when our bodies pressed together was all Naya.

Maybe that's why I wasn't nervous as I stood perpendicular to her front door, in nothing fancier than sweats and a t-shirt. Maybe that's why as my fingers curled against the door and echoed through her house, I wasn't shaking. Maybe that's why when I caught glimpse of her caramel skin, a shade darker than when I last saw her, my knees went weak. And maybe, just maybe, that's why when she tugged me in through the threshold, my lips, suddenly magnetized, flew toward hers and my hands tangled in her hair immediately, before a single word was uttered. Because she was all Naya.

_We're the best couple. It's like we're perfect for each other._

The buzzing in my limbs grew, and the butterflies in my chest threatened to cocoon us in fluttering wings, building a safety net around us, keeping the world further separated from the place we'd found within one another. As my hand shifted around her lower back, the instant shock from the feeling of her skin on my own weakened any resolve I had to talk. My fingertips danced over the ink there, brushing into the dimples and rememorizing the body I knew as well as my own.

She pulled back gently, resting her head just above my heart, listening to the quickened beat and knowing that each flicker of that muscle was for her. She sighed contentedly, before breaking the spell of silence that had fallen around us.

"I missed you." The words were simple, but held an underlying heaviness that she knew I would pick up on. "I missed you, too much."

I nodded against the top of her head, pulling her more closely to my body. "I missed you too."


	4. Chapter 4: Laid A Hand

_"I think God has laid a hand," and now we are best friends._

There's fate and karma and God. As much as one might want to fight it, it's hard to believe that there isn't something or someone greater, pulling strings every once in a while. Maybe we don't always get what we want, and certainly we don't always get what we bargained for, but every once in a while, we're given something beautiful, something astounding, something we didn't even realize we wanted. We just have to hope that beautiful, astounding, subconsciously desired thing is not yanked from our fingertips, or if it is, once, twice, or a thousand times over, we have to believe that if it was fate, or karma, or God, that it will come back to us.

It was easy to fall back into domesticity with Heather. We worked around each other like well-oiled gears, shifting positions as if we'd been doing it for years. As the pasta boiled evenly on the stove, she would hand spices to me without a word, not looking up from her stirring, and at the same time, I'd lean back as she reached across or above me for plates and glasses and half-empty wine bottles. My head was far from the simmering sauce at the tip of my spoon however, and I kept forcing myself to flicker to the present, rather than allowing my thoughts to run me ragged emotionally. It was the distinct pop of the cork that brought me back this time, accompanied by a too long gurgle of the wine being poured generously, to say the least, into two waiting glasses. We hadn't spoken since the confessions of "I missed you," and I was afraid if I didn't speak up soon, we would never get further than that. "I missed you," always transforms into "I still love you," and magically that metamorphoses into "those jeans look a little tight; let's take them off," and quite suddenly, my inhibitions, self-control, and clothing are tossed across the room, none of them in tangible reaching distance.

"Hemo?" I began tentatively. She hummed her recognition over her wine glass, finishing a sizeable swallow. "What are we doing?"

"Cooking dinner," she stated plainly, ignoring the elephant-sized underlying meaning my question held.

"You have Taylor."

"You have Di," she retorted.

"You have a cat named Zach Morris." Her eyebrows scrunched together, in a look of confusion and general disapproval at my subject change. "Sorry, I thought we were talking about things that aren't at all relevant to how we feel about each other."

She flipped the switches on the stove off, turning toward me, scratching underneath her right eye, as she did when conversations took a turn for the uncomfortable, swiftly moving into the "No, Naya, I don't want to talk about it." She lifted her glass to her lips a second time, but made no move to take a sip, instead resting the goblet against her chin as she attempted to hold her shaking hands steady. I gingerly eased the half-empty glass away from her, setting it on the counter next to my own full one, before leaning on to the tips of my toes and pressing a firm kiss to her cheek. "I'm sorry," I breathed, worrying that the only part of her that had heard my admission were the freckles my lips grazed. She shook her head, clearing some of the lightheadedness that had easily settled in, and took hold of my hand, interlacing our fingers and tugging me toward the living room.

She flopped on the couch, pulling me down to settle against her chest and in between her legs before wrapping both arms around my waist. My left hand absentmindedly raised to scratch her temple, immediately shaking loose some of the overly rambunctious nerves coursing through her slender frame. She huffed slightly, tickling the back of my neck with her breath, before finally speaking.

"Our PR teams suck."

Trying unsuccessfully to hold back a chuckle, I ran my nails through her hair a few more times before considering reasoning with her. "They're doing their best."

"Oh yeah, absolutely." I could practically hear her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "That's why as soon as Santana came out, we were banned from doing interviews together or being seen together in public, right?"

"Hemo, they're trying, and you can't exactly be angry about that, because the interviews we've done since haven't exactly been subtle."

I could feel the vibrations of the beginning of a giggle erupting within her chest. "Well, whose fault is that Miss _I'm Open to Everything_? You didn't exactly help things, even back then."

"And you're so much better, Miss _We're the best couple. It's like we're perfect for each other_? Our fans aren't stupid, and they know damn good and well that you weren't talking about Britt and Santana," I retorted, my own laughter bubbling up.

"This coming from Naya "_We make out all the time_" Rivera? Okay, sure."

I flipped myself in her arms and settled my legs over both of hers. Lightly tracing my thumb over her freckled cheekbone, I pressed our lips together and her tongue immediately sought out my own. Allowing the two time to waltz behind my lips, sighing contentedly, I giggled at her pout after tugging her bottom lip and pulling away. "Well Ms. Morris, you never complained, and you certainly didn't deny anything. And then your face, when that interviewer asked if we make out a little bit?" I bit my own lip, trying my hardest to contain my laughter. "Don't ever try and play cards babe. Your poker face is terrible."

Her arms wrapped around my waist, urging me toward her chest. Our lips met, a buoy in the tumultuous sea that was crashing around me as our limbs tangled with one another, hands unable to stay still. Her fingertips traced patterns across every inch of skin she could find, and her lips had easily latched on to my neck, just underneath my hairline.

"You don't have to hide them anymore you know. Jennifer isn't going to see my neck for a while," I whispered, and her mouth steathily moved just a few inches further south, pulling away soon after with a smack. The fleshy pad of her thumb brushed over the light mark she'd left, barely visible against the hue of my skin.

"Aren't we supposed to be talking?" she breathed so quietly I knew talking was the absolute last thing on her mind. A buzz in her pocket jolted my thigh, and I quirked an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes in response, laughing, before pulling her phone out of her pocket.

_Received: Hey babe, where are you? It's getting late and I was worried.  
_  
"You can go, if you need to."

_Sent: A little too much wine, haha. I'm gonna crash at Naya's. I'll see you in the morning. 3_

She tugged me back toward her, shaking my arms to loosen what she knew was the beginning of my walls coming up. She placed sloppy kisses along my jawline, loosening the tension there, and provoking a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"There is absolutely nowhere I'd rather be right now Nay."

I visibly softened at her words, but the moment passed quickly. I knew if it weren't said now, it probably never would be, and we'd stay stuck in this neverending cycle of push and pull.

"So leave him. For good."

**AN: Please leave any suggestions or feedback. I really love hearing what you're thinking about the story, and where you'd like it to go. :) Thanks so much for the support so far; you all are amazing!**


	5. Chapter 5: We'll Always Have London

There are things in our world that have withstood the test of time - buildings and traditions and stories of true love, raging war, and broken families. Some of these things are built without second thought, but it is the strength instilled within the walls and words that keep them from crumbling. Alternately, there is one thing in our world that is easily made, and just as easily broken - a promise. The verb crosses over brain barriers and tongues and lips without fear of consequence, and people forget the significance behind its meaning. It's a foreign, abstract concept that we have adopted as a reassurance, giving hope to those we love without considering that not all promises can or should be kept. But there are times when these promises are stronger than buildings or traditions or words combined on ink-filled papers. There are moments in which one word can be a promise of tomorrow, a promise of forever, a promise that things really are going to be just fine one day.

* * *

"So leave him. For good." I met flickering eyes, the color, identical to one I'd be further surrounded by in the next week, prompting me to continue. "Leave him, and come away with me." Her gaze continued flitting across my face, searching for signs of weakness, of reluctance, of dishonesty. "Come with me to Mexico."

Unable to maintain eye contact, she tilted her head downward, taking in my shaking hands, still grasped firmly within hers. Several seconds passed, and my mind ran off, the beginnings of a panic attack hitting me full force.

_Did you really think she'd leave him? Just run off to another country with you? You may think you know her, but maybe she doesn't tell you everything, and you really don't. Did you ever think about that? No, no you didn't. You keep yourself folded into this blanket of fallacy, pretending as if this is something real when it isn't. She doesn't love you. She never did. Did you honestly - _

"Okay." My head snapped up to meet her soft gaze, and I felt my mind slowly coming back to rest with my body as her fingers squeezed mine reassuringly. "I'll come with you," she said softly, a shy smile accompanying her words. "I'll leave him, and I'll come with you," she repeated, a quiet confidence flooding her words and provoking a flutter against my rib cage.

The flutter transformed into pounding, hard enough to echo through every nerve in my still trembling body. I couldn't speak, couldn't even think of how to form words, until her voice cut through the haze again.

"When do you leave?"

I shook my head, gathering my thoughts as best I could before swallowing several times, allowing my throat to clear, and the sandpaper on my tongue to subside. "The beginning of June. But, you - you said you were coming with me." My words were fragile, cracking around the corners, and I hated myself for it.

"PR is going to hate us enough when people find out we're both in Mexico," she giggled. "I figure I'd go up a few days early, to try and make it seem like it wasn't planned. I'll talk to Hannah, Brittany, and our little Lengies, and then you and Megan can meet up with us."

The pressure in my chest loosened with each word falling from her lips. It was moments such as this that I appreciated the phrase _opposites attract_. Her calm, logical planning smothered my prone-to-nerves conscious and unrealistic expectations. I simply nodded, a wide grin playing over my cheeks, overwhelmed with adoration for her ability to keep me and my panicking mind in check.

"Can I ask something, without ruining this admittedly perfect moment?" Her voice wavered as mine had before, and my chest tightened once more before I nodded again. "What about Di?"

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." Her eyes shifted between mine nervously, and I subconsciously leaned forward to place a feather light kiss on her cheek. "I promise." I felt her body soften, melting gently as I wrapped my arms around her waist once more, tucking my head under her chin, content to spend the rest of the night listening to her heartbeat.

* * *

A soft kiss was pressed to the underside of her jaw and she jolted from the position she was in, head barely held up by one hand, elbow resting on the counter as she absentmindedly swirled the dregs of tea in her cup.

"I didn't hear you come in," Naya mumbled, still unsure of how to approach things, as she'd been pleading with every deity she could think of to be given more time.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry," Dianna whispered, running her fingers through the slightly curled baby hairs at the nape of the other woman's neck. The silence was stifling, uncomfortable, and atypical for the two, and it wasn't until Dianna spoke again that Naya remembered she was there, having floated back towards thoughts of an entirely different blonde. "We need to end things Nay - whatever things were, they need to end."

Twisting in her chair, dark eyes met hazel, and Naya cocked her head to the side in confusion, her eyebrows scrunched together. "What makes you say that?"

The fingers in her hair traced the outline of the bruise at the base of her hairline, trailing down to the much lighter hickey further down her neck. "My heart is my own, and yours rests in the freckled hands of our favorite blonde." Naya nodded, looking down abashedly. "What happened between us, organic and wonderful as it was, isn't the way things are supposed to be. You were right, all those years ago, when you said God laid a hand." She paused, before pressing a lingering kiss to a tanned cheek, mimicking the words from their last vacation. "_We'll always have London_."

And with that, she turned and headed to the door, leaving her best friend still swirling her coffee cup, a small smile playing on both of their lips.


	6. Chapter 6: And You're Mine

Our pasts always find a way to catch up to us. We can push away memories, train our subconscious to forget things we've said or done or experienced, but the ability to do that makes those memories no less real. Every portion of the people we are is a compilation of decisions we've made, chances we've taken or chosen to ignore, and people we've met and allowed into our lives, even if just temporarily. We can run, as fast as we'd like to, or as far as we can, but the past will always find a way to catch up with us, one way or another.

* * *

Stepping out of the cab, the sun on my shoulders felt warmer and brighter than in Los Angeles, and certainly more so than in London. The heat wrapped me in a blanket of reassurance; it was a embracing congratulations for getting my shit together and a welcome mat for what I hoped would come. It was just a matter of stepping over that threshold and taking in my arms what had always been rightfully mine.

I'd been dropped off at one of the most beautiful hotels I'd had the pleasure of staying in yet. I threw my bags in my room after checking in, then pulled out my phone to confirm Hannah, Brittany, and Heather's room number, my heart fluttering as I read and reread the four numbers that would lead me to the tall, beautiful blonde my chest literally ached for. Placing my hand over the peep hole, Brittany and I played a rousing round of _knock knock, who's there _until she finally opened the door, leading me through the spacious area out to the patio everyone was lounging on.

"Starting early?" I grinned, taking in the several empty, and just as many full, margarita glasses that littered the table as Heather danced around the pool. The sun flooded her body, shadowing the curves in her torso and placing a blinding halo around her light hair. Hannah had been taking photos of the two in the pool, and as soon as the last shutter clicked, I felt long arms wrap around my shoulders as Heather nearly tackled me in excitement. I tucked my head into her neck as she spun me around, the water around the bottom half of her body flying off and flicking Brittany in the face. She feigned anger for a millisecond before smiling brightly and opening her arms to me, pulling me in for a less desperate embrace, leaving my limbs craving more of the sunkissed, freckled skin that held me close just moments ago.

"Happy birthday pretty lady." Meg pulled me into my third hug in less than a minute, losing her grip as she laughed at my next comment. "You know, you might be turning into one giant freckle already." My lips curled upwards into a smirk, trying to hold back my own laughter.

"Oh hush. You aren't allowed to tease about that, because we all know you're going to go home darker than ever. It's not fair that you're half Puerto Rican and all you do is hang out with us poor alabaster white girls. I'm actually pretty sure that's a hate crime against us," she continued, giggles coloring every sentence.

I popped her once on the nose before heading back around the table to where Heather and Hannah were comparing tans, or in Hannah's case, burns. I leaned over Heather's shoulder, slipping the straw of her margarita between my lips and taking a long sip before she realized what was happening.

She smacked my arm lightly, a mischievous look crossing through her sparkling eyes. "If you're going to steal my alcohol, you could at least dole out a little action," she teased before twisting me around the chair and plopping me in her lap, handing over the margarita with no further fight.

Brittany leaned across the table to smack her back in my defense, and I dramatically placed a hand over my heart, pretending to swoon. "Oh Britt, you're my hero."

"Not my fault Hemo's being a horndog," she chided, all of us bursting into laughter once more.

"Yeah Heath, I thought the girl thing was in high school," Hannah continued. "Miss Tay so much that you'll take any hot piece of ass you can find?" I smacked her as well, about to speak before she cut me off. "Naya _so _doesn't want you."

The warm blonde beneath me scoffed. "Everybody wants me. Nay included. Besides, I'm single. If I want to flirt with the creepy security guard downstairs I could."

The lighthearted joking of the table dimmed significantly, and I nearly choked on the iced drink in my mouth. "You broke up with Taylor?" She simply nodded in response, and the girls around us started buzzing, all lost in their own thoughts, mouths agape.

She leaned in closer to me, lips nearly brushing my ear before she spoke. "I promised I would." I couldn't be sure if it were the chill of the margarita, her mouth inches from my skin, or the seriousness in her words, but a shiver ran down my spine and I was fully removed from the conversation until I heard her tone become defensive.

"_Fuck_, I _said _I don't want to talk about it. Simply put, I wasn't happy anymore, and honestly, I don't think he was either. We've both changed a lot since high school, and that's that." The girls around us were unable to form coherent thoughts, and their mouths simply opened and closed several times before Heather tugged me off of her lap and grabbed my hand. "I'm going to go help her unpack. Talk about it while I'm gone, because I'm really not answering anymore questions guys."

She pulled me through the suite, grabbing her room key before we walked out of the door. Our hands dropped as we stepped onto the cool tiles of the hallway, shuffling towards the elevator to get to my room.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded, though I wasn't entirely convinced I wanted to hear the question. "You and Di?"

I laughed lightly, the sound filled with relief. "She ended things actually, when I called her over. _My heart is my own, and yours rests in the freckled hands of our favorite blonde_," I quoted, mimicking Dianna's mannerisms, with even my voice a nearly perfection representation of the petite hazel-eyed beauty. "So, I'm yours." I paused, not sure if I should continue fishing. "And you're mine, right Hemo?"

She dropped her gaze to the floor for a moment as I unlocked my door, and her hesitation did nothing for my nerves. I reached for my bags on the floor, pulling them onto the bed, because unpacking was the only thing I could think to do to keep my mind off of the cyclical thoughts rearing their ugly heads. As I leaned over the bed to unzip my suitcase, I felt warm arms encircle my waist and soft lips press to my shoulder. "I'm yours."

I twisted in her arms and our bodies molded together perfectly, as if all along they had known this was meant to happen, and they were waiting for our brains to get with the program. I could feel her heartbeat thudding through her chest as we fell back onto a cleared place on the bed. My thin t-shirt rode up as she pulled me further up the bed, and I couldn't hold back the gasp as her hands splayed across my lower back, tracing where she knew my tattoo was. As if she were memorizing them all over again, each of her legs brushed the two on my feet, and her free hands moved, one brushing against my right wrist, the other capturing the back of my neck before pressing down on my mouth, our tongues dancing behind our lips. What began as a slow tango soon quickened, our breaths short and uncontrolled, as we both savored each desperate brush. My hands slipped from her waist to her back, unhooking the solitary clasp that keep her chest covered. She broke away for only a moment, placing kisses along my torso as she urged my shirt upward and over my head.

Every movement was sweet and slow, unlike the rushed and harried times before. There was nothing and no one between them for once, and it seemed as though both women were revelling in this knowledge while moving seamlessly together. Every inch of skin was caressed with utmost tenderness, each goosebump recognized, each breathy gasp inhaled in the stifling air of the hotel room. Collapsing, her vision blurry and her muscles twitching mercilessly, Naya pulled Heather toward her, lazily pressing more kisses to her neck and chest.

"Mine," she whispered, if only for her own ears.

"Yours," the blonde confirmed, appreciating the way the words rolled easily off of the tongue she'd just recently put to good use.

**AN: Thank you again to everyone who's still reading. :) What with the barrage of tweets we've gotten over the past few days, I'm looking forward to writing at least one, if not two or three more chapters circling around Mexico, and if I can swing it, there should be another chapter up tonight. :) With that said, let us take a moment of silence for the way Naya is looking at Heather in the photo Vanessa tweeted. Haha. We all know our Little Lengies ships it too.**


	7. Chapter 7: In Your Clothes

Naya reached across the bed to dig her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans, previously discarded in haste, to silence the incessant vibrations the mattress was conducting. Were it any other person, she would have quickly hit the ignore button, but instead, she sat upward, sliding her thumb across the screen before settling the phone between her ear and shoulder and croaking out a greeting.

"Put some clothes on your ass and open the door Nay!"

"Well hello to you too Bee," she retorted, a deep chuckle tickling her throat. "Wait, how would you know if I wasn't wearing clothes?"

"You aren't, and I'm sure of it. Harry and I are outside your hotel room which, according to Vanessa and Hemo's dancer entourage, you two have been in for a few hours, M.I.A." She could practically hear Kevin's smirk through the phone. She hung up without saying goodbye and pulled a floor length sun dress out of the top of one of her bags.

Leaning forward, she brushed her lips over the sleeping blonde's forehead, planting soft kisses along the way, urging her gently to wake up. "Heath, the boys are outside, and you need a shirt. And possibly a good dousing in perfume to cover the distinct smell of sex on you." Heather grumbled something akin to acknowledgement, fumbling blindly for her clothing. Her eyes popped open upon realizing that she'd come in nothing more than a swimsuit, so she grabbed one of Naya's bags in a mad dash for the bathroom, closing the door behind her just as Kevin and Harry made their way in.

A round of hugs and a fully dressed blonde later, the four padded back down the hallway toward the dancers' room and what, apparently enough, was meant to be a big surprise.

* * *

"Hemo!"

"Little Lengies! Oh my god, I've missed you." The petite brunette pulled the two women close, squeezing their waists and rocking back and forth. The four friends made their way back into the suite, all anticipating Vanessa's "super cool discovery." The girl quirked an eyebrow at Naya before beckoning with a single finger for her to make her way back from the chattering group.

"She looks cute in your clothes you know." Dark waves bobbed as Naya shook her head, grasping for words to deny the situation. She pushed her sunglasses on top of her hair, successfully pulling her bangs out of her eyes before looking up from her feet and matching Vanessa's stare. "I love you two Nay. Anything beyond that isn't my business. You do both look much happier though." Her lips contorted into a grimace of sorts, and her eyebrows furrowed as she recalled the past few months of interactions. "You were so weird around each other, and no one ever saw you together, but it was obvious you were both miserable. Her and Taylor were breaking up almost every week, and as sweet as Matt can be, I could tell you weren't really invested. So, whatever happened, whatever's going on, just know I support your happiness."

Naya pulled her in for a tight embrace, rivaling the one they'd received upon entering the room. She and Vanessa weren't nearly as close as either of them were with Heather, but hearing that there was someone, anyone, that believed in them was enough for her in that moment. She murmured a thank you into the light brown waves cascading over her shoulder before pulling away. The two turned, seeing that Heather had dropped out of the conversation and was watching their own interaction intently. She flashed a grin across the room and identical smiles flew back her way.

* * *

Truth is a complex thing, just as is honesty. We're told from a young age that lying is wrong, but we find as time moves on that sometimes it is necessary. Secrets are kept to protect people, the truth is bent to hold back the harsh realities of a situation, and honesty becomes a priviledge in some relationships, as opposed to a right.

It can become a decision of which matters more: the integrity of the situation, or the integrity of the individuals. If opening up to the world will tear things apart, why not keep it a secret? If it could ruin one or both of you, why say a word?

But all the time, secrets and lies tear apart every fragment of your being. They can cause uncontrollable fears to surface, and resurface time and time again, or they can leave you to be nothing more than a shell. There will always be the moment when you want to shout from the rooftops how wonderfully, miraculously happy you are, but you must settle. You settle for stolen kisses, slight grazes, and embraces that are never quite long enough when you're in a room full of people. You settle for perhaps one person knowing the truth, allowing them into the orb of secrecy you've created, but that further perpetuates the fear of breaking.

You search for something, someone, anything to calm the uneasiness, and you find a place. A place where, regardless of the people around you, you can just _be. _You can hold hands without fear of discovery, you can slow dance in the streets, or kiss in the elevators. You create bubbles of being - places filled with people where you can allow the goofy grin you feel in your heart to spread across your face.

* * *

"A bed? Really?"

"A swinging bed," she protested. "In the middle of a beach. It's _awesome_."

The boys were eyeing it readily, seemingly interested. Brittany and Hannah were scoffing, implying that it wasn't nearly as impressive at Vanessa had made it sound. Heather and Naya had stayed silent, however, exchanging knowing glances with one another. With speed rivalling the track Olympians, they ran and dove into the softer than cloud sheets, giggling as the rest of their group joined suit momentarily after, ending in a massive dog pile of Gleeks. Vanessa tossed her camera at a passing man who was more than happy to photograph a group of beautiful girls, regardless of the male tagalongs they had.

"Hemo! Little Lengies! Climb up!" someone shouted, and Naya rolled her eyes as the two girls' faces lit up, fixating themselves on the ropes the massive bed was hanging from. She couldn't hide the grin plastered on her face as Heather cracked jokes with everyone; even as the camera flashed, her teasing didn't cease. Naya was sure she looked like an idiot, unable to conceal the unabashed staring her eyes were doing without her brain's consent. _She does look cute in my clothes_. The thought did nothing for the smile spreading across her features as she leaned back on one elbow into the pillows.

Heather and Vanessa collapsed back onto the bed, laughing so hard they were having trouble breathing. Harry grabbed his video camera from Kevin, and the two took off back toward the water, the other members of their party not far along after them. The remaining three girls lay quietly, catching their breath from the fits of giggles.

"Moms?"

"Yes Sugar?" Heather easily fell back into the archetype they'd created for Brittany's future maternal skills. No surprise that Santana would be the more disciplinary of the two, and Brittany would be borderlining on overindulgent. The many conversations they'd had about this from-the-future child Vanessa's character was flashed through all three girl's minds, flickering back to the last day of shooting and those photos.

"When did you realize you were in love?" Her voice had lost some of its overly sweet quality, and Heather and Naya both took note. She was quietly poking into yet uncharted territory because though she'd had her suspicions, neither girl had ever confirmed the nature of their relationship.

Naya decided to field the question, as per usual, because just as if this were an interview, her blonde counterpart had frozen. "Well Sugar, I probably fell in love with your mom the moment I met her, but I don't think I realized it until the end of our sophomore year of high school. I was terrified she didn't feel the same, so I didn't say anything. We ended up getting really drunk one night - don't even think about it young lady - and we kissed, simple as that. It grew from there, and suddenly we had to be together all the time - touching in some way, _all the time_." Naya shot a small smile in Heather's direction, seeing the girl loosen up significantly. "When I finally decided to tell her, she had the same feelings, but she was still with someone, and then so was I, kind of. But, we finally got our acts together, and now," she finished with a flourish, "here you are!"

A shy smile played across Vanessa's features before Heather's low tone broken the comfortable stillness. "Brad was serious." Naya arched an eyebrow in response, uneasy with her confusion because she'd always known precisely what the blonde meant. "_You love these characters because of how awesome these people are_," she quoted. "And someone else said that the writers based things off of us sometimes - that's how our impromptu jam sessions make it into episodes. I - " she trailed off, and a caramel hand swiftly enveloped Heather's milky one, encouraging her to continue. "I just never realized how similar our stories were - us and Britt and Santana. I never realized that we built their relationship because of ours."

Naya scooted her body upright, settling her free hand settled into Heather's tangled waves, stroking gently as they fell back into silence, crashing waves and laughter the only things coating the women sprawled lazily on the bed.

**AN: I'm not entirely in love with this chapter, and I'm aware that it's a bit of a filler. It does however introduce the idea of more members of the cast knowing about their relationship, though I haven't decided exactly how that will play out.**

If y'all have any requests, or suggestions for places to take the storyline, please don't hesitate to leave a review or PM. :) Thanks to Britannaendgames for the idea of a "family" talk between Vanessa, Hemo, and Naya. I'd like to explore that a bit more, and more than likely will in coming chapters.

Hope you are all enjoying the story thus far. :) Thanks again for sticking with me!


	8. Chapter 8: Drives the Boys Loco

Some of the smallest moments mean the most. It's a build-up of these fragments of our lives that make each morning worthwhile, and blonde hair splayed across my pillow, the salt infused in those locks curling them around her freckled face was a moment for me. The light scent of her perfume tickled my nose as I watched her eyelashes flutter softly, wondering what she was dreaming, and if it were nearly as beautiful as the reality I was currently wrapped in. As she'd shifted in her sleep, the sheets had pooled around her waist, exposing her torso fully, though I'd yet been unable to tear myself away from the smooth blonde cascades and long, light lashes and perfect sprinkling of freckles over her cheekbones and nose. I was torn between watching her sleep for the rest of the morning and waking her up to start the day I'd spent planning. The sparkle I knew would overtake her eyes won out, however, and I planted a solitary kiss on the corner of her mouth to rouse her.

She hummed in contentment before reaching my gaze, snuggling back into my arms to return a kiss to my collarbone. "Can't we just spend all day in here?"

The raspiness in her typically clear voice sent a shock through my system, and my attempts at recovery were lost. "We could," I mumbled, pressing kisses over every spare inch of skin exposed, "but I have a pretty big day planned."

Her eyes widened, and a flush covered up the more evident freckles. "You didn't have to do that Nay."

"I know, but I wanted to. I do have a question though." She quirked an eyebrow in response, encouraging me to continue. "Most of the day is just us, and the whole day can be, if you don't like the other plan - "

"Spit it out Rivera," she teased jokingly. "You're rambling again."

"Well, I wanted to take you out tonight, somewhere kind of out of the way, where we'd be less likely to be recognized." She nodded, continuing her silent encouragement. "But I didn't know if maybe you'd want other people to tag along. I was thinking Lengies, Bee, and Harry."

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, clearly deep in thought. "Vanessa knows, right?" I nodded. "And the boys -"

"Suspect, but haven't had anything confirmed. But I mean, I trust my little bee, and you've known Harry for a long time, so - "

"We'll tell them, or show them, because that'll probably be a little easier," she grinned, her smile outshining the sun that filtered in through the windows across the room, soon accompanied by a wink that would have made me weak in the knees were I standing. "Besides, PR will be pissed if we _are _found out, and photos surface of just us. Having the others will make it seem more platonic I guess."

* * *

Life is the most organic and naturalistic gift that we are given. It's meant to be celebrated and, very simply, lived, but it's difficult to determine what exactly that means. Living, whatever it _does _mean, has become too calculated, too conducted, too planned out. Every minute of every day becomes scheduled when we're barely old enough to recognize that our freedoms have been taken from us - the freedom of choice, the freedom to go with the wind and do as we please, the freedom to lay in bed naked and watch bad reality television all day.

If you want to be a vagabond of life, an adventurer of moments, or a catalyst for intrinsic change, you are frowned upon by those in society who believe that acting as such is a waste of that life. They feel as though you must have goals and plans and dreams, and while that is all beautiful in and of itself, why is it that your goals cannot be simple and uncalculated? Can you not dream of backpacking across the country, working odd jobs? Can you not have a list of goals that are simplistic in their form - falling in love, riding your bicycle next Tuesday, or trying a new recipe? Can your plans not be decidedly unplanned? What is so wrong with a little spontaneity, or for that matter, a hell of a lot of it?

Dreams should not be calculated. Life should not be strictly conducted. And love, in all of its beauty, should not have to be planned.

* * *

The waves brushed against my legs as I bobbed back and forth in the perfectly blue ocean, feeling as though I were resting in the very eyes I'd been waking up to every morning since arriving in Mexico. Once everyone took off to the beach yesterday, I slipped away to make a few phone calls to ensure that everything I'd wanted for Heather would go off without a hitch. Seeing the photos of everyone jumping around on the beach sent a pang through my heart, knowing I had missed out, but I convinced myself that the lopsided grin I'd receive all day today would be more than worth it.

We were far enough from the shore that we'd been afforded some privacy, but that was a moot point, because I was simply sitting on a surfboard, watching our instructor show Heather the basics, so hopefully, by the end of the day, she would have successfully caught at least _one _wave. It was a widely known fact that she'd always wanted to go to Hawaii and become a professional surfer, but I figured this would be the best we could do for now, and her incessant laughter was more than enough to show that I'd done well.

After hours of instruction, she'd become quite good actually, though I shouldn't be surprised. Anything physical was something Heather was naturally good at - dancing, gymnastics, hiking, and apparently enough, surfing. She paddled my way, hair stuck to her cheeks and a wide grin set across her features. She was breathless as she grabbed my hand under the water, squeezing tightly. "You are absolutely amazing Naya Rivera. Thank you." I couldn't control the smile creeping across my face, and a light flush set in under my skin. The section of the beach we were on was remote, with next to no one on the shore, but it didn't keep me from being shocked when her cool lips pressed against mine for a startling amount of time before she pulled away and whispered, "Race ya!"

I paddled quickly after her, knowing there was no chance I'd win, but still grinning like an idiot when we both collapsed on the beach, exhausted. It was early afternoon, and we'd made plans for dinner at eight with the rest of our group, so we had a good amount of time to kill. That amount of time ended up being filled with laughter as we inspected stands on the pier, moans once we'd made it back to the hotel, light snoring immediately after, and further breathy gasps when she'd managed to convince me that showering together would save time. It doesn't save time, for the record.

We arrived just before eight at a restaurant far from the center of the city. It was small, and intimate, and just so happened to be the place we'd snuck off to the last time we'd been in Mexico together.

Her eyes widened once I allowed her to open them, because Heather's reactions are the very best part about surprising her, as if she didn't think I'd remember. We settled into a booth in the back of the dimly lit space, waiting for the others to join us, and her whisper barely breathed across my neck. "This is _perfect _Nay. You are perfect." I slipped my hand onto her thigh underneath the tablecloth, smiling shyly when her hand covered my own, interlacing our fingers. The warmth between us felt good; it felt right, as if that's the way things had always been meant to be. I hated that our relationship was so clandestine that every moment had to be thought out and planned, so as not to infuriate our "handlers," or producers, or, of course, the entire freaking network, but small chances like this were worth it, because I knew they meant that much more to both of us.

Not long after we'd both ordered our drinks, yet another margarita for Heather and a pina colada for myself, Vanessa slipped into our side of the booth and the boys sat across from us. Kevin narrowed his eyes in my direction, cocking his head to the side until I sent him a sly smile, nodding gently. He punched Harry in the shoulder almost immediately, and with a triumphant grin, said "You owe me twenty bucks. They're back together!" The expressions on the two men were priceless, with Kevin fist pumping in jubilee and Harry looking a cross between confused, defeated, and far too cognizant.

Heather spoke up, which was something I wasn't exactly expecting, because she had been the more hesitant of the two of us when it came to matters of our relationship. "Officially together this time," she said quietly. "I'm not with Taylor, and she's not with anyone - aside from me of course." She winked at both of the boys, and Harry loosened up considerably. "We're not sure who we're telling yet, if anyone else, so we'd appreciate it if this were kept at this table. We trust all three of you and it made sense to tell you first." Harry nodded, miming that his lips were sealed. Kevin did the same, and Vanessa simply squealed and threw her arms around the two of us, giggling in excitement.

Thankfully, dinner went much more smoothly once the tension was broken, and we all chattered around our food as if nothing had changed, because in all honesty, it hadn't. Heather and I had been in love for years, and we had been together in many senses of the word for just as long. The only difference in us two years ago and the current us was she didn't pull away when my hand laced once again with hers underneath the table, and for that, I am eternally grateful.

* * *

There are moments when you look around at your life, at every aspect of it, and sigh. Sometimes out of exasperation, sometimes out of exhaustion, and sometimes out of sheer contentment. You realize how wonderfully blessed you are, and how precious the gifts you've been given are. You think of how you shouldn't be taking these things for granted, because they can be snatched from you in an instant, and suddenly, it's as if the world is brighter, filled with more color and sound and wonder and beauty than you could ever know what to do with. You see your life as it truly is, this mystical, magical, lovely creation that has been crafted with your hands, and the hands of all of those people you've allowed into your world. And from there, you're reminded to start living once more.

* * *

The bar was small and surprisingly crowded, however, when we made our way in, we were happily surprised that it seemed as if no one cared who we were, if they even knew. After a couple of tequila shots, the five of us infiltrated the dance floor, flowing with the smooth Latin music pulsing through the speakers in each corner. The boys thankfully tried to make us look as inconspicuous as possible, with Vanessa and Harry dancing together near us as Kevin held my hands and swayed me around, pretending as though Heather's body was not pressed against my back. However, if anyone were to look closely enough, they'd see her occasionally wandering hands, her lips just centimeters too close to my neck, or the short breaths that escaped my lips. With her hips grinding at just the right angles, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself back for long.

In fact, mere seconds after Kevin walked off to get a few more beers, I had flipped around in her arms and pressed our lips together. This woman, God, this woman. She was giving up so much of her life to be mine. She'd given up privacy, security, and who knows what else as time would wear on. The thought that anyone would do that for me, give themselves up completely, was enough to make me want to take her back to the hotel at that very instant and show her just how appreciative I was. I pulled back, my hands tracing down each side of her neck, taking purchase just over her collarbones where I could feel the steady thumping of her heart, just a touch faster than usual, accompanied by labored breaths.

Caught up in the haze of the moment, I barely felt the tap on my shoulder, and didn't immediately turn around, assuming it was Kevin with our drinks. I pressed another kiss to the corner of her mouth before the tapping became more insistent. I turned over my shoulder, expecting a messy flop of hair and sunburned shoulders, and instead my eyes met with skin a shade darker than my own covering a fairly large frame.

"Ninguno de eso en mi cantina por favor." My Spanish was rusty, to put it kindly. To be honest, I'd never given much thought to learning the language, despite my heritage.

"Um, no hablo mucho espanol." That much I was fairly sure of, however, my luck I'd just said something entirely offensive, or completely irrelevant based solely off of my shitty pronunciation.

He grinned, whether it was at Heather's entirely adorable confusion or my terrible language skills when it was fully evident that I was at least partially Hispanic, and thankfully, graciously, replied in English. "None of that in my bar please." His accent was thick, but understandable. "It makes the men go _loco_," he laughed, a deep, from the tip of your toes, laugh and winked before walking away. I tried ducking my face to hide my flush from Heather, but it was useless.

"Are you trying to start another sex riot Miss Rivera?"

"Only with you Miss Morris. Only with you."

**AN: I do believe this was my longest chapter yet for this fic and was one of the easiest to write. I'm pretty pleased with it, so I'd love to hear your feedback. :) I'm leaning towards a late night talk between Vanessa and Naya, and subsequently, one happening about the same time between Heather and Harry, given his initial hesitance during the dinner scene.**

I am, however, still open to any and all suggestions, and you guys have been amazing so far with helping me out!


	9. Chapter 9: Snix Juice

"Remind me why I bought an entire bottle of tequila from that bar."

"Because tequila makes your clothes fall off," Heather joked with a grin.

"Or because you were channeling Santana," Vanessa giggled, nudging Naya in the ribs.

"I vote that you were trying to get in touch with your ethnic roots."

"Kevin, for the last time, the Mexican jokes are getting old. I can handle a Dora the Explorer pinata once in a while, but that's _it_," she retorted, trying to stifle her laughter.

The group of friends were trudging back toward the center of town, having decided to forgo a cab and soak up the warmth of the city coupled with the bright moon ahead of them. Harry had been quiet for most of the walk, seemingly deep in thought as the other four chattered away happily, allowing the steady stream of alcohol they'd ingested to catalyze their conversations.

"Okay, so if Sugar is Britt and Santana's, who carried her?"

"Britt, definitely," Naya determined. "Too much sweetness for there to be much Snix juice in there," she finished with a wink. Kevin nodded in agreement.

"But she used to insult everyone," Heather countered.

"Asperger's," Vanessa deadpanned, sending everyone into another fit of laughter. "Or recessive Lopez genes."

"That's impossible." Harry had finally spoken up, and his tone was gruff.

"No, actually, because they're doing stem cell research so that same sex couples can have biological children," Heather said quietly. Everyone turned to her collectively, eyebrows furrowed and mouths slightly agape. "What? I read. We all know that." Her grip on Naya's hand tightened significantly as she caught a myriad of emotions splayed across Harry's face. She arched an eyebrow at him, yet he was still resolutely avoiding eye contact.

Naya caught the interaction out of the corner of her eye and bumped her shoulder against Heather's, hoping to lighten the mood. "So I get to knock you up? Score." She fist pumped with her free hand and received a high five from Kevin as they made their way through the lobby, stumbling slightly and shushing each other.

"Hemo?" The blonde turned to face Harry who was still staring decidedly at his feet, but the hesitation in his voice made it clear this conversation wouldn't take just a few spare moments. She turned back to kiss Naya on the cheek, sending her upstairs with Vanessa, as Kevin had already made it to the elevators. "Can we talk?" She simply nodded, following him out toward the beach they'd all been carefree on just days before.

The moonlight reflecting off of the gently moving waves kept enough light bouncing for her to see the wrinkles etched into his features as he walked next to her, deep in thought. "Harry, can you just tell me what's going on?"

He didn't turn to meet her gaze, but he did finally speak up. "Are you sure you want to be with her? Have you sat down and thought about what precisely that entails?"

"What do you mean? Of course I want to be with her. I've given up a lot to be with her."

He let out a sigh, cocking his head to the left to look down at her. "That's exactly what I'm talking about Hemo. What's going to happen when you don't have anything left to give? I don't want you to end up a shell of yourself to be with Naya. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but I'm afraid of what loving her is going to do to you. I don't want you to give up on your dreams. I mean, going back to college, a family, a normal everyday life? Are you willing to give up all of that?"

Heather tucked her hands in her back pockets, continuing to walk slowly down the shore, while Harry stood behind and watched her mind flicker through everything he'd said. When she turned back to face him, slightly glimmering tears rested in the corners of her eyes. "Why do I have to give it up? Why can't I have all of that, and have her?"

His tone softened considerably, and he pulled the girl into his arms. "Maybe you can. I just don't want to see you get hurt Heather, and I'm hoping you won't." He paused, weighing his next words. "Are you going to talk to her?" She nodded against his chest, gulping huge amounts of salty sea air to coat her lungs and stall the tears she knew would be inevitable.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Vanessa shrugged against Naya's shoulder, flipping her legs back and forth through the pool, still warm from the day's sunlight. They were sat at the edge of the water on the balcony which had a set up almost identical to the other girls' room.

"I wouldn't worry about it Nay."

The air was still, with only the sounds of their feet kicking small waves beneath them and far off pulsating beats from the bars down the beach coloring the night. "I _am _worried about it. I just got her back, and I don't want to lose her again."

"Given your history, I think it's going to take a lot more than one conversation with the Situasian to take her away," Vanessa said quietly, bumping their shoulders gently against one another to try and loosen up the building tension.

"That's what I mean," Naya sighed. She was choosing her words carefully, finally working through the cycling that had been her thoughts for the past few months, or years if she were to be honest. "Her mom is really traditional, and they're so close, so there's that. The network would have our heads on a platter, and so would the producers, and just about everybody involved with Glee. I thought I could at least count on our cast mates, but Harry was so weird tonight." Her head fell to the other girl's shoulder and within seconds she felt fingers running over her scalp, soothing her.

"Again, I wouldn't worry about it until you have to Nay-Nay. Heather will probably explain when they get back." Vanessa paused, sucking her lower lip in between her teeth. "Are you going to talk to her?" Naya nodded against her shoulder, dark tresses bobbing and reflecting the climbing moon before the two retreated fully into silence.

* * *

"Do you wanna go back to the hotel?"

"No, I think I'm going to sit here for a while."

"I really don't want to leave you alone at this time on a beach in Mexico."

"I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes." A few minutes to collect her thoughts, tears, and the incessant worrying throttling through her head that is.

* * *

A few minutes turned into a few hours, and by the time she slipped into bed, the sun was nearly rising. She had been exhausted, but knew that her mind would have kept her up for the rest of the night anyway, so she spent the early morning hours tracing patterns in the sand as she decided how to shift her conversation with Harry into a conversation with Naya.

Pulling on a tank top after she'd stripped her body of last night's clothing, she tugged the sheets up around herself and curled into the warmth of the caramel body sleeping soundly.

"You're back," Naya murmured happily, nuzzling the top of her girlfriend's head. The next few words were a jumbled mess, as she wasn't quite capable of speech immediately after waking up, but as per usual, Heather easily translated her attempts at English.

"Of course I would come back silly. Now go back to sleep."

"But we gotta - " she stifled a yawn before trying to speak again. "Gotta talk. 'Nessa said talking."

Heather covered her mouth to contain the giggles bubbling in her throat and nodded as she swallowed them down. "We're gonna talk, but right now. I wanna sleep, okay?" Naya returned the nod before cuddling back under the covers, slipping happily back into her dreams, where everything was perfect, and talking was not necessary.

* * *

As it turns out, because clearly enough some higher power was working against them, they didn't have time to talk until late that night, having spent the day continuing Megan's birthday celebration week. Too many shots, too much sun, and too much dancing made for an exhausted group, and two could not have been happier to flop onto the bed they'd been sharing for the past few days, separate hotel rooms be damned.

Despite her eyes being closed, Naya could feel the weight shifting on the bed and fluttered her heavy eyelids open to see blue eyes watching her intently from directly above her. She groaned, covering her face with one arm. "Heath, I'm exhausted."

"Talking, remember?"

"But I'm sleepy."

A freckled nose brushed her top lip before soft lips enveloped her own. "So I'll wake you up, and then we'll talk." Despite her eyelashes feeling like anvils, Naya managed to open her eyes enough to see the impish gleam covering her girlfriend's features. "Besides, you need to change out of your dress. Just think of this as me helping."

Rolling her eyes, she giggled at Heather's not entirely subtle seduction techniques until warm hands covered her thighs before sliding upwards to remove her dress. Her breath hitched in her throat as fingers gently cupped her breasts before her clothing was pulled over her head and tossed to the side, into the pile of discarded items that had been accumulating from their several trysts throughout the three days they'd been in Mexico. Heather wasted no time in removing her shorts and top, leaving them both half naked, eyeing one another, and ridiculously turned on.

Each brush of the blonde's lips across an awaiting peak or quivering muscle sent a jolt through Naya's system. The warm breath between her legs buzzed through her body as though she'd been given entirely too many espresso shots in her morning coffee, and she couldn't hold back the emotions rushing through her veins. It was as if with each lick, every suck, and the curled thrusts, she was falling, shattering, breaking into thousands of pieces, and typically, that would terrify her. Heather's fingers working steadily against her as her tongue trailed lazily over her collarbones sent her heartbeat into a frenzy as a steady, familiar feeling took over in terms of pulsing. The blonde was relentless, sending shockwaves through Naya's entire body, focusing most specifically on her core. She could feel herself teetering on the edge of some great precipice, and with a final swipe of a skilled thumb over a simple bundle of nerves, she flew into nothingness, succumbing to the twitching muscles and aching limbs and gasping breaths that Heather had brought her toward. She lay still, sucking in large amounts of air to compensate for the lack of oxygen her brain had suffered from, finally collecting herself enough to roll over and place open mouthed kisses on Heather's stomach. The blonde squirmed away, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard of the bed, beckoning for Naya to come and sit between her legs.

"So let's talk."

**AN: I want to thank everyone for the overwhelming response to the last chapter. I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. :)  
I hope I did the talk with Harry justice, though that certainly isn't the end of his role in their relationship. I've got a little something up my sleeve that combines several ideas you have thrown my way via review.  
The talk between Hemo and Naya will be in the next chapter, as well as another date night with just the tiniest bit of drama. Looking forward to writing, and to hearing your thoughts about everything. :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Pop Bottles

**AN: Long chapter this time, just about 3,000 words, because you guys have been amazingly supportive, and I appreciate it more than you could imagine. There is quite a bit of Spanish worked into this chapter, but the translations are at the bottom, in foot notes. I apologize if you're a Spanish speaker, because I did my best, but it's only my minor, so I won't even begin to pretend like I'm fluent.**

Enjoy. :) Read and review if you do so feel inclined.

* * *

"So let's talk."

"I don't know where to start Hemo." It was the god's honest truth. There were so many things to say, but I was afraid of the repercussions of saying those things. Where would I start? Hell, where _could _I start?

"Okay, then we'll do it like those Q&A things you do on Twitter. I'll ask, you answer, and then we switch. Does that sound all right?" Leave it to Heather to take something she knows I'm comfortable with, despite her disdain for it, to help me work through the traffic jam that was my mind. I simply nodded, trying to bask in the comfort that was her hands gently resting on my thighs. "What do you want to do once you're finished with Glee?"

"I might want to do a small tour if my album works out, but I'm not sure yet. Movies, maybe, but I want to keep working." I waited for a moment, holding my breath, but received nothing in response. I didn't think she'd keep to the Twitter rules so readily; my followers rarely responded to my answers. "Do you regret dropping out of college?"

"Yes and no. Part of me wishes I would have finished, but a bigger part of me realizes how much I would have missed out on if I had. I wouldn't have toured with Beyonce, or joined the cast." She paused, weighting her words, and I could practically feel the vibrations of hesitancy in her chest. "I wouldn't have met you either." She pressed a soft kiss to my left shoulder before tucking her head there and wrapping her arms around my waist. "Do you want to settle down one day?"

"I don't like the term 'settle down.' It makes me think of when you're young, and laughing and having the time of your life, and some adult would come and tell you to do that. So no, I don't want to settle down. I want to keep living as much as I can." My voice softened considerably before my next confession. It was something I didn't really talk about much, because it's something I hadn't honestly considered to be a tangible option for my future. "I do want kids though. I want a family to come home to." I felt Heather's smile against my cheek, and I leaned back further into her embrace. "Do you want to go back to college?"

She nodded definitively, and it was obvious that she meant it. She'd never been shy about wanting to return, but I'd never had the opportunity to ask her how important it was to her, and it was clearly very important. "Do you think we'll ever be able to go public with _us_?" She'd taken a hard swallow before the last word, and I could sense the surface banter fading away as we dove into what this "talk" was really meant to be about.

I turned toward her, catching her gaze after brushing her temple with my nose, causing her to turn. "Do you want to Heath?" She nodded again, the words stuck in her throat. "I think after Glee we should be able to. Once there are less people involved in our relationship." The thought of waiting that long to be able to shout from the rooftops how in love I was with this woman was disconcerting to say the least, but well worth it if I got to come home to her every day. "What did Harry talk to you about?"

Her brow furrowed, and I seriously considered retracting my question before she squeezed me a little more tightly and began speaking. "He was worried that I'd give up everything I dreamed of to be with you."

I gave her a moment to see if the guise of the question and answer session would be continued, but I knew now that all pretenses were dropped. This would be us at our simplest - just talking. That didn't keep me from hesitating before speaking again however. "Do you feel like you've had to? Or will have to?" She shrugged noncommittally, and the bile that was rising in my throat swelled. "Heather?"

She huffed out a deep breath, burying further into my neck as she spoke. "Let's assume that in five years we're still together. Where do you see us?"

"I'm not going to answer that." I turned around in her arms, hoping to simply catch her eye, but instead, met tracks of tears falling over her cheeks silently. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" My fingertips brushed away what tears I could manage, my heart tightening in my chest as I watched her break in front of me. She simply shook her head, refusing to speak, and my chest was aching with the pressure of her upset. I tried a different approach.

"Yes or no questions, okay?" She nodded. "Is this about my answer about our future?" Another nod.

I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth as I searched my mind for my next inquiry. "Are you worried you'll have to give up everything?" _Yes. _"Do you want five years from now to be us?" _Yes again. _"Do you - " My voice caught in my throat. "Do you really think I'd make you give up on your dreams?" She paused, but eventually shook her head no.

"Heather, baby, your dreams are just as important to me as you are. If you want to go to college, we'll figure it out. You want to join the circus? I'll be at every show. You want more kids than Brad and Angie so we can kick them out of Hollywood's power couple spot? That's what I want to." I could see the corners of her mouth quirking up, trying to fight the smile I knew wanted to break through. "If this is what you want - if _we _are what you want - then I will do everything in my power to give you the world Hemo. Please don't think for a second that I would ask you to give up your life for me. I could never do that." I caught her gaze again, making sure she could see in my eyes how sincere my next words were. "I didn't answer your last question because I'm not going to decide where we'll be - we both will. Okay?"

The smile that had faltered multiple times through our discussion came back with blinding force. She ducked her head, hiding the trace beginnings of a blush before pressing our lips together with an exact amount of pressure, as if sealing our words and this moment forever in between our mouths.

* * *

"_Te amo_," I whispered in her ear before pushing her chair in behind her. Her blush deepened the color already evident in her cheeks from another long day of splashing wars, laying out, and drinking just a little too much.

"Is that the only thing you know how to say in Spanish?" she joked. "Aside from _no hablo mucho espanol_?" The way her eyes lit up, despite the god awful restaurant lighting sent a warmth through my limbs, even if she were mocking my lack of language prowess.

"No, Gloria taught me a few things too." She quirked an eyebrow, and leaned further across the table on her elbows when I beckoned her forward with a single finger. "_Tu eres muy bonita mi amor, y sus ojos son más azules que el océano y más brillante que todas las estrellas._" Her look of surprise provoked a gentle laugh on my part, before I explained. "I've been practicing that one for a while."

Her eyes locked onto mine, and my knees shook, turned immediately to jelly by the lust coating every inch of her. "You have absolutely no idea how hot you speaking Spanish is."

I flashed her a cheeky grin and winked. "I'll practice more then."

* * *

Dinner passed quickly, filled with flirtatious banter and Naya constantly stealing bites of Heather's food. They were comfortable in public for the first time in a long time, and the ease of the interactions when they were simply being themselves, as opposed to the famous conceptions everyone held of them, was intoxicating. They'd been able to sneak glances at each other, openly compliment their partners, and hold hands on top of the table, because not only were they in a hole in the wall restaurant, but they were magnificently normal as far as the other patrons in the bar were concerned. No one spared them much more than a few seconds of their attention, and they understood it was because they were two beautiful women, not two beautiful women holding hands. It was refreshing, and catalyzed more affection as they wandered up and down the pier, letting the strums of the Spanish guitars wash over them as they held hands, Naya's head tucked into her girlfriend's shoulder.

They'd wandered away from most of the commotion, until Heather heard distinctive pulsing beats and pulled the caramel hand toward a group of teenagers breakdancing on a fairly hidden side street. As the blonde leaned up against a building, Naya tip toed up to kiss her cheek, before excusing herself to find a bathroom.

"_Ay, que bonita_," she heard as she'd exited the bathroom in a small bar. She smiled in response, and continued walking back toward the door of the bar, intent on finding Heather to continue what was turning out to be one of the best days they'd had since arriving. "_Por qué son usted escapándose_?" She turned to meet the voice again, locking eyes with a man about her age, but significantly taller. He was dressed nicely, in dark jeans and a button down, and had a mess of dark waves that fell into his eyes.

"_Perdóneme. No hablo mucho espanol._" She quickly tried to brush the man off, but it seemed as dedicated to returning to Heather as she was, he was even more so dedicated to impeding her progress.

"_Lo que quiero hacer no requiere palabras - sólo chillando mi nombre._" While Naya had picked up a few words she knew, the whole of the sentence's meaning was lost on her. However, the chill down her spine at the tone in his voice gave her a nagging feeling that she needed to get out of the situation, and fast. He noticed her shivers, mistaking them for desire, and pressed nearer her, attempting to pin her to the wall.

"Hey!" Over her shoulder a familiar, and distinctly angry male voice rang out. "_Déjela sólo. Ella no le desea._"

"_Parece me desea. Esto no es su preocupación de todos modos._" The man's voice was growing louder as well, but Naya couldn't bring herself to open her eyes and find out who was behind her, defending her and trying to remove her from the situation. The Spanish was flying around her, and she was lost in the shuffle, eyes shut tight and body shaking. "_Me desea al carajo ella. Ella sólo no lo admitirá._"

"_Que hijo de puta!" _she heard bellowed before a breeze flew across her face and she heard a fist connect with someone's jaw. She jolted her eyes open, seeing Harry standing above the man who'd tried to flirt with her, his chest heaving and his expression wild. She felt a hand tug on her arm and turned to see Kevin, pulling her away as he called after their cast mate to follow them, because the last thing they needed was Harry in a prison in Mexico.

When they'd made their way far enough down the pier to feel they'd safely escaped, Harry placed a hand on either of her shoulders, making her face him straight on. "Are you okay Nay?" She nodded before her face crumpled and she fell into his chest, much like Heather had done the night before.

"I don't even know what he was saying, but I knew it wasn't good," she whispered between sobs. "I was worried I wouldn't be able to get back to Heather. I - " she broke off into more tears, and gave up on speaking. Kevin's hand rubbed circles into her back, and slowly but surely, her breaths grew more even. Her face twisted as she caught Harry's eyes. "I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

He breathed out a laugh. "It's okay Nay. I'm just glad we were there." As they headed back in the direction of the dancers Heather had been watching, the boys relayed the story of having a bro-night at the bar that she'd walked into. Kevin had immediately picked up on Naya's voice as she'd tried to walk away the first time, and when Harry had heard the man's words, they'd abandoned their drinks. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

* * *

Heather heard familiar voices behind her, even over the music, and turned to see the trio walking her way. A smile broke across her features until she saw her girlfriend, arms tucked tightly around her and eyes glued to her feet, as if walking were the most interesting thing on the planet. She ran forward, wrapping Naya in her arms and cooing into the top of her hair as the boys relayed the events a second time."He was an asshole," Kevin finished. "I didn't even know what he was saying, and I knew he was an asshole."

Heather was still silent, and the small girl in her arms had quieted down significantly, so both looked at Harry expectantly. "Please tell me what he said."

The man shook his head. "Nay, Hemo, he was an asshole. That's all. I really don't want to repeat his words, because you shouldn't have to hear them once, much less twice."

"No, I want to know. I deserve to know." Heather's grip on her girlfriend's waist tightened as Naya leaned into her, taking comforting in the salty scent of her skin mixed with her perfume. "Please."

"Remember when you said you didn't speak a lot of Spanish?" She nodded unsurely. "He said what he wanted to do didn't need words, just - " he paused, swallowing the lump building in his throat. "Just you screaming his name." The tall man flushed, the words as uncomfortable falling over his lips as they were in his head. "No one should talk to you like that Nay."

A wave of understanding passed between the two, and she nodded. "Thanks Harry. You sticking up for me, with, well, everything - it means a lot."

"As long as you keep Hemo happy - "

"She does," Heather broke in quickly, shooting him a look that implied a lot given the short time their eyes connected.

He nodded. "Okay then."

The stifling tension was cracking the salty sea air, and it was Kevin's infamous ghetto voice that finally broke the silence. "Start with straight shots - "

Heather caught on quickly, rapping back to him as they turn to walk back in the direction of the hotel. "And then pop bottles - pour it on the models!" She nudged Naya's hip with her own, giggling.

* * *

The previous situation was long forgotten once they'd run up the stairs and set themselves up with shots and mixed drinks covering the patio table on the balcony. Three of the four insisted on dance offs, with the loser having to take a shot of the winner's choice. Needless to say, when Naya finally gave in to sleep, she was more intoxicated than she'd yet been in Mexico. The tequila hit her, and it hit her hard. Kevin wandered back to his room not long after, leaving Heather and Harry on the patio, kicking their feet in the water of the pool, much like Naya and Vanessa had been doing the night before.

"Did you two talk?" he finally asked, voice low, as not to wake the sleeping girl just inside the sliding doors. Heather nodded, taking a swig from a water bottle she'd grabbed from the mini fridge. "And?"

"I asked her where she saw us in five years, and she wouldn't answer." Anger rose in Harry's chest, but the soft smile across his friend's face confused him, and the feeling tempered enough for him to wait for an explanation. "She said she didn't want to answer, because she doesn't get to decide where we'll be - that she wants me to be able to do everything I've always wanted to, and that factors into where we'll be. So we're fine - better than fine actually. There's nothing for you to worry about as far as me giving up my life."

"I knew that already." A look of confusion wove through her features and didn't falter when he tugged her upwards and out of the pool. He walked through the hotel room quietly before speaking again as he opened the door to walk out. "You would never have to give up your life Hemo. I was an idiot to not see that before." He gestured to the small girl curled up on the bed, snoring lightly with a soft smile on her face. The same smile echoed itself on Heather, and Harry chuckled before repeating himself. "You won't have to give up your life, because Naya? Naya _is _your life."

He pulled her into a hug before walking out of the hotel room, the door clicking shut behind him. Heather allowed his words to flicker through her head, again and again, as she pulled off her dress and climbed into bed. With her eyes shut, she felt the bed shift, and Naya was suddenly wrapped around her waist, nuzzling her neck. Her entire body relaxed and she pulled the girl impossibly closer, not able to shake the idea that Harry was right. The beautiful woman in her arms was her life, and she couldn't imagine things any other way.

_Tu eres muy bonita mi amor, y sus ojos son más azules que los océanos y más brillante que todas las estrellas.  
_You are incredibly beautiful my love, and your eyes are bluer than oceans and brighter than all of the stars.

_Por qué son usted escapándose?  
_Why are you running away?

_Lo que quiero hacer no requiere palabras - sólo chillando mi nombre.  
_What I want to do doesn't require words - just you screaming my name.

_Déjela sólo. Ella no le desea.  
_Leave her alone. She doesn't want you.

_Parece me desea. Esto no es su preocupación de todos modos.  
_It seems like she does. It's none of your concern anyway.

_Me desea al carajo ella. Ella sólo no lo admitirá.  
_She wants me to fuck her. She just won't admit it.

"_Que hijo de puta!"  
_You son of a bitch!


	11. Chapter 11: Do You Miss Her?

There are invisible lines drawn across every aspect of the world - lines that separate you from other people, lines that keep you from getting your morning caffeine in enough time not to lose your religion on someone, and perhaps, most importantly, lines that dictate where you should and should not cross. These lines divide families and political parties and races. They let the scent of coffee drift close to your senses, but don't allow you close enough to reach hold of the cup, metaphorically as well as literally. But most often, these lines are boundaries that have been set by others, telling you what chances you can and cannot take. They stifle you, pull you back inward, and keep you from stepping out of your comfort zone and swiftly stepping over the line and taking what should be rightfully yours.

These lines leave people silent, desperately hoping for courage. There are social laws, moral codes, and worldwide expectations that draw these lines - the lines that tell you not to speak up against someone in class, not to join certain organizations because of the connotation attached, and not to tell someone about your feelings. These lines keep the most beautiful parts of our hearts hidden because of fear - fear of rejection, fear of failure, and fear of happiness.

* * *

"No, absolutely not." _What?_ "I don't see why I have to do this." _Do what?_ "So what if there's pictures? Hiding them makes everything look ten times more suspicious than if you'd just let the guy release them." _What guy_? "This is ridiculous." _What is? _"Fine. Text me my flight details and I'll be on the plane."

The words were jumbled in Heather's head as she slowly roused herself from what had been one of the most peaceful nights of sleep she'd had in a while. Naya's words, harsh as they were, were echoing in her head, fighting through her drowsiness as she rolled over and saw her girlfriend standing on the balcony, staring off into the early sunrise of their last day in Mexico. Her hands were covering her face as her elbows rested against the fence enclosing the small space. Heather shook her head, erasing the last edges of fussiness from sleep as she walked across the room and wrapped the smaller girl in her arms.

"What's wrong Nay?" The girl simply let a huff of air out in response, not entirely sure what was wrong. There were so many things that weren't _right _with the situation, but one was the most unsettling, and that was the one she chose to focus on.

"They're sending me to Hawaii." She took in another deep breath and let it out before twisting in Heather's arms, looking into the blue eyes she'd been focused on all week. "With Matt."

"I thought they quit pushing that," the blonde replied easily. There hadn't been much press, if any at all, about the alleged relationship in months, excluding two photos of them holding hands on set, in which Naya looked admittedly less than happy.

"Yeah, so did I, but a photographer here managed to take a few photos of us without knowing, and though they aren't _really _incriminating, my PR team is going crazy. They came up with some kind of deal, saying that they'd allow him to photograph Matt and I exclusively in Hawaii if he never released the photos of us." Her eyes were simultaneously hard and shaking, but whether it was from fear or anger was impossible to tell.

"It's okay Nay."

"It's not. It really isn't. I shouldn't have to keep doing this. _Tweet Matt this. Go with Matt here_," she quoted in a condescending tone. "I'm an adult, and regardless of what TV show or magazine cover I'm on or what fucking commercials I do, I should be able to be with who I want."

Heather pressed a kiss to her temple before pulling their bodies closer together and whispering in her ear. "You are with who you want, and as long as you come home to me, I don't care what anyone else says. I know I'm yours, and I know you're mine." The last few words brought the remnants of a smile to Naya's face before she buried her head more firmly in her girlfriend's chest.

"I love you Hemo."

"I love you too Nay-Nay."

* * *

She didn't think it were possible, but she was sick of sand. She was sick of sand and water and overbearing sunlight and paparazzi and just about anything and anyone who wasn't Heather. She couldn't help but think of the girl as she'd watch the sunset, flashing back nights on the town dancing. The blonde was all that would occupy her thoughts when she'd see a flash of golden hair pass her by, and though she knew the girl was back in Los Angeles, it didn't stop her heart from beating too quickly for just a moment before being disappointed again. The hotel room reminded her of Heather. The balconies. The bars. The surfers. The street dancers. The blue of the ocean and the brightness of the sun. She was consumed in a nightmare where everything was her girlfriend, who was nowhere to be seen, with only her coworker and pseudo-ex as company.

She did, however, appreciate Matt's gentlemanly nature with the whole issue. He never pushed the subject, nor did he push much physical interaction. He didn't comment on the fact that she would start drinking well before noon, and simply lay beside her when she would make her way to the pool, talking about sports to contain the silence, not expecting her to listen, and not calling her out when she didn't.

Naya did her best to enjoy herself, because she could have had much worse company than Matt. He'd helped her "snix the island," only to tweet afterward that the situation wouldn't have occurred had she not taken four naps and drank a half of a bottle of wine. In her defense, she wouldn't be sleeping or drinking so much if this vacation were with a slender blonde rather than a not-so-muscular brunette. She simply woke up each morning, carrying out the actions of a relaxing vacationer, and continued the countdown until she was back in Los Angeles, safe and sound in her favorite person's arms.

The photos surfacing of the two of them were a nice enough deterrent from the Spike TV video that had been circulating, and despite her initial hesitation at the idea, she understood what her PR team was going for. They needed a distraction, and photos of Heather and her in more than compromising positions wouldn't have been the way to go about calming down the public's attention. Regardless, that didn't stop her from texting her girlfriend for the majority of the week, sending sappy messages and song lyrics and "wish you were here" postcard photos.

"Miss her?" The deep voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she hummed a questioning noise, her thumbs pausing before dancing across the screen once more then hitting send. "Heather. Do you miss her?"

"Well yeah. She's my best friend."

"Naya," he simply stated.

"Matt," she drew out in a teasing, if slightly condescending tone. Her lips wrapped around the straw of her second mojito of the morning, as she absentmindedly placed her phone on a table beside her.

"Just because most of your characters' kissing scenes hit the cutting room floor doesn't mean that they aren't seen by the majority of the cast and crew Nay."

"And this is relevant why? I'm not Santana, and Heather very clearly isn't Brittany."

"Please tell me you haven't forgotten that I _write _your characters. It was a group decision to go forward with that story line, and we only did it because you two had already built it up for us. Little touches, pinkies linked, nuzzling into her shoulder - that was never scripted, and you and I both know that. Why hide it?"

"Because PR would kill me otherwise," she huffed. "I know you know that too. They had to have explained to some degree a spontaneous trip to Hawaii with me."

"They didn't," he replied softly, only continuing once Naya sent him a questioning eyebrow over her sunglasses, taking another sip from her drink. "I knew you'd been in Mexico with Heather, and I assumed it had something to do with that, but I accepted before they explained. I still care about you Naya, and if this is what needs to happen right now, and I can help, then I want to. Okay?"

She nodded, thankful for the sunglasses hiding her eyes as they threatened to swim with tears. She reached over, squeezing his hand gently, and whispered a thank you.

* * *

**AN: I apologize for a lack of Heya interaction, but given the almost immediately and fairly suspicious jet setting Ms. Rivera has been doing, a building block chapter felt like it was in order. While I can only speculate as to what happens, I'm trying to follow events that are occurring in real time, therefore the next few chapters should cover Kevin's birthday, Naya's trip to New York, perhaps some more Hawaii, and then a few just normal L.A. activities.**

Any suggestions or requests, let me know. :) Thank you all for sticking with me!


	12. Chapter 12: Middle of July

Walking into the house felt strange after having not seen the overstuffed couches and spotless kitchen and shoes tossed by the door in months. She wandered in, unable to shake the inherent uneasiness of the place, despite there being no reason to felt as such. Naya was sure that Taylor would pop around a corner, or walk in from another room, or hell, be laying in the bed she was currently making her way toward. Jet lagged and still not quite over the PR incident, she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle a chance encounter with the man this early in the morning, if ever, so when she slowly opened Heather's door, careful not to let it creak, she was relieved to see the blonde curled up on half of the bed, sleeping peacefully and wonderfully alone. She slipped off her jacket and jeans, curling up beside her girlfriend in the all too inviting king sized bed, the soft grey of her t-shirt and the aqua tank top fitted to the lithe body in front of her the only thing keeping the two apart. It's in these broken down moments that who they are outside of these walls is irrelevant. There are no demands, no pressures, and no expectations placed upon them, and they can simply _be_. Something so many take for granted, they relish in - lazy mornings curled in bed with the person they love.

"God I missed you," Naya breathed, provoking goose bumps to flutter across the back of a pale neck.

"I missed you too," she heard in return, jumping slightly because she'd been sure that Heather was asleep. The woman's giggles brought a shy smile to her face which only grew in size after the blonde rolled over to meet her gaze. "You have no idea how much." Their lips pressed together lazily, absorbing every mile that had kept the two apart, banishing the Hollywood politics that led to Naya's "vacation," and breathing in the sheer wonder being wrapped within each other again.

The thoughts that normally occupied every speck of her attention faded away as she took note of her thighs shuddering involuntarily at Heather's hands. Light, barely there fingertip brushes had taken on a more seductive tone, and the fingernails raking across her lower stomach were enough to drive her off of the edge at that moment. Wandering kisses trailed across her body, mapping a familiar journey further south as those same fingers gripped and molded and grazed every bare inch of skin they could find, having already stripped her of frustration and fear and clothing. Flicks of a dexterous tongue sent butterflies exploding through her torso, while cheeks colored crimson with lust brushed against her inner thighs making the heat between the two women almost unbearable.

Before the thought escaped her, Naya gasped out in between breaths, "Come with me for Kevin's - oh _fuck _- Kevin's birthday tomorrow."

Heather tilted her head up momentarily, grinning at her cheekily. "Not exactly the way I expected that sentence to end, but okay," she replied before placing a firm kiss to her girlfriend's hipbone, replacing two fingers into the heat of the moment, sending shockwaves through Naya's frame - back arched and mouth gaping. As the girl caught her breath, caramel skin gleaming in a thin layer of sweat, the blonde pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips before hopping off of the bed to fix two cups of coffee, leaving Naya breathless but wondrously content.

The vibrations on Heather's nightstand pulled the brunette from her post-coital haze as she reached for her ringing phone, shaking her head to clear her mind before swiping her thumb across the screen and clearing her throat for a greeting.

"Naya, good morning!" The man's enthusiasm at such an early hour was mildly grating, though admittedly contagious.

"Morning Brad. What's up?" Random phone calls from the producers weren't unheard of, but it was an uncommon occurrence for the act to be anything less than business related.

"Comic Con this year. We wanted to confirm you being on the panel."

She swallowed a groan, adding the yearly event to her already burgeoning to-do list. "Yeah, of course. When is that?"

"Middle of July - Saturday night. Nothing too crazy, just an hour of Q&A." She nodded, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she considered the clusterfuck that was her PR team after the "fiasco" of 2010. "It'll be you, Jenna, Darren, Lea, Cory, and your little bee," he joked, "so it ought to be a good time."

"Shouldn't Hemo be there?" She heard Brad hum in disapproval before continuing, rather hesitantly. "I mean, I just figured there would be questions about Brittany not graduating and what that will mean for her."

"I think Heather's team said she had a prior commitment. You can field any of those questions. People are interested in Brittana, not Brittany specifically."

His words didn't sit well with her, but fighting would get her nowhere, and she was well aware of that fact. "Okay, just wondering. I gotta go though - busy day. I'll talk to you later Brad, thanks." With that, she locked her phone and flopped back on the bed just as Heather was making her way through the doorway with two steaming mugs of coffee.

"You okay Nay?" The freckled face in front of her was contorted in confusion and laced with concern. She placed the two cups on the table by her bed, easing down next to her girlfriend and brushing her unruly hair back into place.

Naya fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist before she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got so much to do. I feel like our break isn't really a break. After Bee's birthday, I'm heading back to New York to the studio, and god knows what else my PR team has cooking up for me. I would love to just lock myself in my house for days with my phone turned off, but I know that's not an option." Heather nodded sympathetically, though truthfully, her vacation was much more of that - an actual vacation. "I have to crunch so many things into the filming hiatus, and I don't know if I'll get everything done before we go back again next month."

"Well," Heather replied softly, running her fingers through the top of the messy dark locks covering her pillow, "why don't you _not _worry about all of that right now, and we spend the day laying around and watching House. No stressing today Nay-Nay," she finished, sidling in behind the smaller girl and beginning to work out the knots in her shoulders.

* * *

**AN: I know this is a shorter chapter, but I'll be uploading the next installment as soon as I proofread it.  
I'll be out of town for the weekend, without a computer, so I figured two chapters before I left might keep you from getting too mad at me. Haha. :)**

Thanks to a few different people for their help with this and the next chapter. I know I'm running out of potential information, but I suppose that just means more creative liberties on my part until something else occurs. 


	13. Chapter 13: Everyone on the Planet

"You know you shouldn't have brought her." She couldn't help but eavesdrop as she passed by, hearing the gritted tones of one of her cast mates.

"It's your _birthday_. Are your cast members not allowed to help you celebrate?" The grit in the second voice was just as harsh, and sent shivers down her spine. "This is ridiculous Kev. We've both been keeping more than the necessary amount of distance."

"Yet you showed up together, and I'll bet anything you're leaving together," he continued gruffly. "Nay," he spoke with a sigh, choosing to direction his attention to the glass in his hand rather than the mocha eyes baring down on him. "I'm your best friend. That's common knowledge to just about everyone. The producers have been on my ass about making sure you two aren't seen together in any compromising positions, if at all. Why do you think she's not on the panel next month?"

"Brad said she had a prior commitment."

"Yeah, Brad _said _that, but Nay, get real. 2010? 'We make out a little bit.' Paley Fest? 'I'd probably get her pregnant.' And this spring, when she said you two kissed all the time, and it was cute, and you two are the perfect couple? They can't risk having you both on the panel again, because something always slips out. Sometimes, they can play it off as you two allowing your characters to filter in, or you teasing the fans, but it's getting to the point where no one is believing that anymore. It's been happening too often and for far too long. I love you, and I love Heather, you know that, but bringing her here puts me in an awkward spot. I'm sorry."

Naya felt her phone buzz in her pocket and once she'd unlocked it she realized the distance she said they'd been keeping had been compromised. _Heading back to your place so we won't be seen leaving together. I have your spare key. Have fun tonight sweetie. xoxo_

Kevin eyed her readily as she ran her fingers through the top of her hair, knowing that she wouldn't have much fun now, given all of the information coming to light. The powers that be, whoever they've become, aren't just messing around in her life, or Heather's. Other people, people they both care about, are being dragged into their mess, and she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that anyone who knew about the two of them was now under the thumb of the publicity gods.

Fighting to have Heather to herself was nothing compared to fighting to keep her, fighting to be allowed to acknowledge their relationship, fighting to even be allowed to be perceived as her friend. She couldn't understand why it was that it was okay for her to be seen in public with any other cast member without fear of repercussions when it had _never _be all right for she and Heather from the beginning. On set - sure. At events - up until recently, why not? Getting lunch or going shopping or hanging at the gym - absolutely not. It was all too overwhelming, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out.

She met Kevin's eyes once more before murmuring "I need a drink," and turning on her heels.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be packing Nay?" The brunette giggled into her palm as she controlled scrolling up and down her phone. "Naya!"

She jolted from her place against the headboard, rubbing a place on the back of her head that she'd hit. She narrowed her eyes before responding. "I'll pack tomorrow."

"You never remember to pack everything you need though honey," Heather replied easily, hoping to sooth the woman in front of her who'd been more than distant since Kevin's birthday. That was two days ago, and she was fed up with being given the cold shoulder.

"I said I'll get it done tomorrow. I don't leave until Monday morning." Naya's sentences were shorter than usual and harried, with an edge of frustration lacing them. Content that the conversation was over, she turned her attention back to her phone, laughing at the tweets Kevin had inspired. The morning after his party, she'd received an apologetic text from her best friend, and since, he's been trying to find ways to apologize further, simultaneously making her hold her sides from laughing far too hard. "Cray cray for Nay Nay? This shit is golden," she chuckled to herself, unaware that Heather was still watching her intensely. The two women stayed that way for several minutes, and it wasn't until she heard the front door slam that Naya was pulled again from her haze and saw that her house was now lacking a slender blonde and that absence had left more than enough room for an infiltration of guilt, anger, and tension.

* * *

We occasionally push away the things we most desire, whether it be a conscious decision or not. The thought of having everything you've ever wanted resting in the palm of your hand is terrifying, because you must find the balance between clutching this thing or person or idea too tightly and opening your hands enough to allow it to be seen. If you cover this beautiful, precious desire of yours, it remains a secret that people only know you possess by the positioning of your hands. The problem is, if you open your hands, there's the chance that this wanting that you've been holding tight to for so long can float or fly or run away from your trembling fingertips.

* * *

Naya pulled herself out of bed an hour later and flicked on the coffee maker, awaiting the gurgles that were the tell-tale sign that her caffeine fix was soon to make an appearance.

_Hey this is Heather. I can't get to the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll call you back!_

She poured the dark brown liquid into one of her favorite cups, set to curl up on the couch and catch up on the massive playlist that was her DVR, putting off her packing further. It wasn't that she wasn't excited about her trip, because getting back into the studio to work on her own music was something she couldn't wait to be able to do again. She just really, really hated packing. Pressing play, she allowed the fighting on screen to blur her thoughts for the next few hours, keeping her mind away from flashes of blonde and too many suitcases and Kevin's words from the other night.

_Hey this is Heather. I can't get to the phone right now, so leave a message - _

She hung up, tossing her phone to the other side of the couch and sighing in resignation. She deleted a few shows she'd managed to make her way through, and started up an episode of House she'd missed from god knows when, thinking that perhaps the puzzles and snarky comments and pretty girls would keep her distracted further.

_Hey this is Heather. I can't get to the phone right now -_

No dice. She unfurled herself from the couch cushions, placing her long since empty coffee mug into the sink and heading toward her room to start the packing she knew she'd been putting off. Pulling things out of her closet, she began to seriously regret not doing this when Heather had been here, because for whatever reason, the girl was amazing at taking things Naya would swear up and down wouldn't look good together and making them look good - better than good.

_Hey this is Heather. I can't -_

* * *

Sweat was dripping off of every inch of her. Her face was impervious to the constant swipes of her shirt against her temples, and she was sure at this point even her fingertips and belly button and the ends of her hair were dripping with sweat. She'd been in the studio for nearly four hours, and she was a mess. Her moves were disjointed; her limbs were shaky and not responding to her brain waves like they should have been. Every song seemed inept and she couldn't concentrate on anything for more than thirty or so seconds, which had brought her back and forth to her iPod through the majority of her studio time. She finally gave in to her heaving body and sprawled across the wooden floor, eyes closed and mind still racing.

_Did you know that you could be wrong, and swear you're right?  
Some people been known to do it all their lives._

"Can I have this dance?" Blue eyes fluttered open to meet a petite woman with warm eyes and an outstretched hand. Her eyebrows furrowed, still not quite over the unspoken tension hovering over the two, but eventually she allowed the hand to cover her own, pulling her upward and into waiting arms.

_But you find yourself alone, just like you found yourself before -  
Like I found myself in pieces on the hotel floor_

They spun slowly in the studio, more space between their bodies than normally would be. However, the longer they turned in circles, the tighter grips became and the closer their bodies came to one another until their chests were sealed together. Naya could feel every breath her dance partner took accompanied by the steady thumping of her heart.

_Well I ain't no trouble maker and I never meant her harm_  
_But it doesn't mean I didn't make it hard to carry on._

Mocha eyes drifted upward, catching the piercing gaze of the blue eyes above her. She mouthed an apology, to which Heather simply replied with a nod before pressing their lips carefully together.

_Well it sucks to be honest, and it hurts to be real_  
_But it's nice to make some love that I can finally feel._

The song wavered out, but their circles on the floor had not ceased. "You know we're not totally okay, right?"

"Yeah, I know." She fiddled with the fingers interlaced within her own before chancing another glance in Heather's direction. "Are we okay enough for you to come help my stubborn ass pack?"

The blonde tried to stifle a giggle and nodded her head again. "We all know you can't dress yourself Nay. If we let you, you'd wear that grey t-shirt and jeans every day for the rest of your life."

"I _love _that shirt," she said emphatically.

Heather scoffed, chuckling. "I know that. Everyone on the planet knows that."

"I love _you_." This time, instead of laughter, she received a small smile in return. "And one day, everyone on the planet will know that too."

**AN: I may do some paper writing over the weekend, if I get a chance, but there will not be a new chapter until Monday at the earliest. The next chapter will be the beginning of her studio time in New York, with a reference to her FHM shoot. ;) Any ideas how the two could be connected? **


	14. Chapter 14: Wrong Drink? The Right Work

**I apologize for the wait everyone. Long chapter to make up for it!**

* * *

"Yes, I understand, but no I'm not happy about it. I want that to be clear. Make sure to pass that message along to your superiors, those holier than thou powers that be. I am _not _happy." She hung up without waiting for a response and locked her phone, throwing it on top of the neatly packed suitcases littering her bed. She flopped onto the bed, imagining a raging fire burning her PR company to the ground, and the thought made her smile, if only momentarily.

_You can't be seen with Heather_was a phrase that floated her way multiple times a week from her PR manager. She was well aware that it was his job to create her image, mold her to be desirable from a working stand point, but there were only so many times she could listen to the broken record without its words becoming permanently engrained in her heart and head. Granted, that didn't mean that she couldn't have a little fun with her manager and shake things up on one side if she wasn't allowed to do the same on the other.

Scrolling through her contacts, she hit a familiar phone number and waited until a breathy voice on the other line made itself known.

"Hey Di, you're still in New York, right?"

* * *

Feather light kisses were pressed against the back of her shoulder as the relatively ignored movie played in the background. She felt her breath catch as Naya sucked on the skin just inside of her shoulder blade, but wiggled away regardless.

"Nay, stop." The brunette murmured protests and continued to place open mouthed kisses over any and all exposed skin, humming contentment. "Please, just stop. I really don't feel like it tonight."

"But I'll be gone for _days _Heath."

"That didn't have to be a problem." Her tone left little room for discussion, the words cutting through Naya despite the fact that they'd been barely whispered. "I'm gonna go home. You ought to get to bed, since you're leaving so early tomorrow. Text me when you land." With that, and a swift kiss on the cheek, she grabbed her purse, slipped her feet into her shoes by the door, and was gone.

* * *

No matter where you are, there's a chance you want to be somewhere else. You could be suffering from a severe diagnosis of wanderlust, or perhaps find yourself thousands of miles from where your heart is residing, steadily beating outside of your chest and in the hands of another. There are planes and trains and cars and buses and ships. All you need is a ticket and a destination - a city, a country, or a person.

But, as with just about everything else in life, sometimes it isn't that simple. Sometimes your ticket is bringing you to the city you know you need to be in, to a person who once gave you their heart, while the bewitching woman who has yours on her fingertips will be in your rearview mirror. Sometimes your ticket and hotel room feel like a prison, and you can barely convince yourself to leave, as the shackles attached to your wrists and ankles are of your own creation. Sometimes the hustle and bustle feels suffocating, and all you can wish for is your own bed, a beautiful blonde, and no demands on you or your time.

* * *

_Made it to NY. The guy next to me snored the whole flight though haha. Heading into the studio, I'll text you later babe. Love you xx_

Naya had barely had time to send the text because settling into her hotel room had consisted of dropping off her bags before she was rushed back downstairs into a waiting taxi to make her way to the recording studio. She was more than happy to do so, but after the relaxing two weeks she'd had prior, getting back into the swing of a routine was harder than she'd anticipated. After a few hours of going over lyrics, debating whether songs fit the sound she'd envisioned, and laying down vocals over previously decided on tracks, she was exhausted to say the least. The iced coffee she was presented with once she'd taken a break was the only thing she could focus on for the moment, and it wasn't until several sips had passed her lips that she decided to check her phone. Her lock screen boasted multiple text messages and she typed in her passcode quickly, scrolling through the alerts.

_Hope you got here safely. I'll be in Soho Wednesday, but maybe we could do dinner after or something? _Thankfully, her favorite lady was in fact in town, and she'd have someone to both drag her into and pull her out of any trouble she'd find. _Di mentioned dinner tonight at the Carlyle. Chord's coming, and you should too! _She hadn't spent much time with Kelly, but she was always a good time, and had she not already found herself exhausted from the day's activities, she might have gone. She sent a text back to both, confirming with Dianna, and graciously turning down Kelly's offer for this evening. All she wanted was a hot shower and her bed tonight. _So proud of you Naya! Call when you get a chance. I want to hear how recording's going! Love you! _She sent her mother love in return, saying she'd probably call the next day, because she had a feeling tomorrow wouldn't be nearly as grueling as her return today.

Her last priority before the break was up was checking her Twitter, as per habit. She'd tweeted about being back in the studio, and couldn't catch the enormous giggle that slipped through her lips at Kevin's reply.

_ NayaRivera wrong drink?  
druidDUDE The right work_

Sipping down the last of her coffee, she smiled at her best friend's ability to pick up on any and all rap songs and headed back into the recording booth to redo a few of the vocals that were less than perfect, because anything other simply wasn't an option. Thankfully, the rest of her afternoon was so busy, she hadn't had time to think about the fact that Heather had responded to her text, and there was no way she was still sleeping, despite the time difference. It was another thought for another time, and Naya decided that losing herself in the music was a much better choice of activities than throwing herself into an anxious panic over one text message, or lack thereof.

* * *

_Round two in the studio. :) Hope LA isn't too boring without me there. Miss you already, and I'll call you later. xoxo_

She was stuck in yet another cab, trying to focus on the conversation the driver was attempting to engage her in, but she couldn't help her attention being pulled away by the feeling in her gut that something was off between her and her girlfriend. She hadn't heard from her since the day before she left, and though Hemo wasn't the best at checking her phone, _hell she usually didn't have it on her_, she had expected _something._But no texts, no calls, no e-mails.

She pulled up in front of the studio and made her way upstairs to her booth, the one she'd begun to find familiar, after so many trips to New York like this. Her skirt brushed the floor, and she hiked it up slightly so she wouldn't trip. Opening the solid wooden door, she was met with a sight for sore eyes and dropped the fabric in between her fingers to pull her best friend in for a bone crushing hug.

"It is so good to see you!" she practically squealed, her arms wrapped firmly around the blonde's shoulders, swinging her slightly back and forth. "I've missed you Lady."

"Missed you too Mouse," she replied with a giggle before they separated and Naya was ushered back into the recording booth to continue her work from the day before. Everyone ordered in, and after lunch, Dianna left, giving her friend a little more time to work on some of the heavier material she and the studio had decided on thus far. It wouldn't seem like much to most people, but the hidden meanings behind her lyrics were running rampant if you knew her well enough.

Her PR had decided that videotaping some of her recording sessions could be good for future publicity, and though she'd had the same thing done while behind the mic for Glee, this felt much more personal, _too_personal. For several minutes, she tugged at the bottom of the knot tied at her waist, fidgeting slightly while everything was set up, and when she was asked if she was ready, she nodded shyly, thanking the musical gods for the slow back beat that flooded her, easing her growing panic.

After finishing up for the day, which included several high fives and more compliments that she was unable to accept fully, she headed back to the hotel to pass out, knowing she'd resume the exact same activities the next day.

Unlocking her phone, she had another few text messages, from various cast members wishing her well with the recording, another from her mother thanking her for the video they'd sent of her singing, and one from Dianna, saying she was glad they got to see each other, and she was looking forward to hanging out the next night. She scrolled further, and her heart leapt into her chest when she saw she'd had a missed call from Heather. She slipped her phone between her shoulder and cheek, listening to the incessant ringing as she removed her makeup in the mirror.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe," she grinned, shaking her head at her enthusiasm, which was evident across the entirety of her face.

"Oh, hey. How's New York?" The feigned interest was suffocating, and Naya wasn't entirely sure how to take it, so she played along with whatever game it was she'd found herself in.

"It's going pretty well. It's exhausting, but I'm glad I get to do it, you know?" She wiped the remains her mascara from under her cheeks before tossing the wipe in the trashcan and flopping on the bed. "I wish you were here."

"Yeah, same. At least Dianna's there though, right?" There was an edge in her voice that didn't suit the nonchalant nature of her comment. She rarely used anyone's full name in casual conversation unless there was something she was upset about.

"Yeah, but I mean, I really haven't spent much time with her. She came into the studio earlier, but I was recording the whole time, so it's not like we got to hang out." Naya was too tired to fight about things, so she did her best to ease the subject.

"Oh."

"Hemo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you one wording me now?"

"I'm not."

"Heath, is this about Di? Because I told you in Mexico that things were over between us. There's nothing there." She was becoming frustrated quickly, and her tone was rising to match Heather's without her meaning to.

The blonde took a long, shuddering breath before replying. "It's just bullshit that you can hang out with her, or Chord, or Matt, but you can't be seen with me. I'm really getting sick of it Nay."

"I don't know what you want me to do about it Heather. I've tried talking to my manager. They won't budge on it. I've threatened so many things, and they aren't ever phased by it. I fought them just a few days ago about you being able to come, and I fought them on Hawaii, and I fought them on the Mexico pictures. Hell, I even fought Brad on Comic Con!" Her tone crossed back and forth between raging and broken, and anyone who knew her knew it wasn't a good combination. "I've been fighting for us, okay? Believe what you want, but I have. I - I just can't have this conversation right now Hemo. I really need to get to bed."

"Naya I - "

"Night Heath. I love you."

The blonde returned the sentiment, her voice low and shaking, but her girlfriend had already hung up.

* * *

After a third day of vocal runs and warm ups and song writing, the only thing Naya could desire more than her bed and a large glass of wine was a night out with one of her favorite people. She and Heather hadn't spoken since the night before, and she'd called Kevin about it earlier, needing a fairly unbiased third party. He hadn't said much, given that apparently grocery shopping is difficult, but his tweet later that day spoke volumes.

_some people got they heads soooo far up they own a$$ that they forgot how it ever got there. #ratchetyrachetA$$_

She heard a knock on her door, signalling that Dianna was finally there to pick her up, and the two headed out for the evening, giving Naya the opportunity to forget the texts and calls and tweets that had been plaguing her for the majority of her trip thus far. After a long night filled with good food and just enough alcohol, she collapsed into bed, plugging her phone into her charger and checking her alerts before shutting her eyes for the night.

_I'm sorry I've been weird. I just miss you, and I'm ready for you to come home. I shouldn't have gotten jealous over Di, because I trust you. Call me on your lunch tomorrow? Love you xx Hemo_

A few more days, and she'd be back in Heather's arms. A few more days and she wouldn't find her chest aching as she fell asleep in a cold hotel room. Just a few more days and things would be back to the way they should be - lingering touches and long sleepless nights and entertwined limbs and those bluer than blue eyes.

She huffed as she fell back on the bed, slipping a pillow between her legs to compensate for the lack of toned thighs she'd usually find underneath her. _Longest few days of my life_.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the angst, but as I'm trying to follow public knowledge facts and then embellish upon them, it didn't seem fitting to have Heather with her in New York, and for the most part, you guys have been given lots of fluff. Haha. Only a few more days of her in New York, two or three (I don't have my timeline in front of me), and then a day with Megan once she gets back to LA. I'm debating on something big happening that day, but that will blow the reality of the fic out of the water, so we'll see. Haha.**

**A big thanks to njhousefan for alerting me to the fact that Di was in fact in New York at the time of Naya's recording.**


	15. Chapter 15: That Dani Chick

After seeing Dianna off the next morning, Naya hailed a cab as she slid her phone unlocked, pressing it between her shoulder and ear, calling a harried greeting to the woman on the other line.

"When are you going to be going home sweetheart?"

"I leave tomorrow Mom. Why?"

"I just want to have a chat with you." The tone in the woman's voice was hesitant, and her daughter quickly picked up on it. "It's nothing serious," she added, hoping to quell the girl's curiosity.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," she replied, biting a bit more than she intended. She paused, taking in a shaky breath as she stared out of the cab's window. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed. I didn't mean it to come out like that."

"Well that's all I want to talk to you about. You don't seem yourself, and I'm concerned. Your sister is too, so whenever you get back into town, just give me a call when you get a chance, okay? I love you Naya. I hope recording goes well today."

* * *

Thankfully, recording went very well. A few tracks were near completion, and everyone involved was pleased with the progress of the past few days, allowing her an early night to go home and pack before having to head right back across the country to her soft bed and her even softer girlfriend. She'd spent the entirety of the trip catching flashes of blonde out of the corner of her eye, and each sighting made her heart jump before she remembered that Heather was thousands of miles and several flight hours away.

_I wish my flight were tonight. I can't wait to see you Hemo. xx_

Jet lag and stress and a thousand other things had built up, leaving her to pass out, still fully dressed, on the hotel bed, into a dreamless sleep that wasn't nearly as refreshing as she hoped it would be. Her brain fought against her the next morning, a silent mantra of _the bed is so cozy, the plane won't be _fluttering through her head as she bargained with her limbs, using coffee as poker chips. When she'd finally managed to drag her protesting body to the shower early the next morning, the thought that in just a few hours she'd be back to a semblance of normalcy made her jolt awake in a way that not even caffeine could.

After grabbing an obligatory mocha however, Naya was more than ready to sit for a few hours on a plane to get home. The airlines of course, had other plans. Delays were expected. She'd been on enough flights to understand that sometimes things took a little longer, or repairs needed to be made, or there was bad weather. However, Twitter was met with the frustration of her thumbs, typing furiously as she'd been sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair with a hundred strangers six hours behind schedule.

_If I hijack a plane, will you testify in court that the only terrorism I'm capable of is the sexual kind? PR would understand. ;)_

She giggled at Heather's response, covering her mouth to avoid drawing more attention to herself than she had already garnered, thankful that on a day when she was unbelievably tired and unnaturally grumpy, few people had approached her and the paparazzi had left well enough alone.

_Totally. ;) Now get your ass home, because the only terror I'm feeling is the fact that you are still so far awayyyy. _

American Airlines was impeding her progress to a beautiful, and apparently sexually frustrated blonde, and were it not for a well concealed smoke break and a third iced mocha, she'd have attacked the "customer care" girl, because it was more than obvious that the woman didn't give two shits about her flight to L.A. Finally, after entirely too many refreshed Twitter feeds and a rousing game of Draw Something, Naya heard her flight called over the intercom, and she speed walked as quickly as her maxi dress would allow, sighing contentedly when she flopped into her seat, prepared for the reunion she'd receive in just over five hours.

* * *

She was enveloped in scents of spearmint and freckled arms as soon as she dropped her bags to the floor, folding herself into the warmth and comfort she'd missed for the past few days. She snaked a hand around Heather's neck, pulling their lips together murmuring declarations of love and breathless _I missed you_s into her mouth. The thigh between her legs and the wandering hands that had come to rest at her waist and collarbone were so much, but not quite enough. There was too much between them, fabric, and unspoken words, and a thick film of desire that led the two straight towards soft sheets and dim lights. It wasn't long before their bodies were moving as one once again, slick limbs and generous touches and breathy moans. The brunette took in every sensation, memorizing it and tucking it away in the back of her head, interlacing her right hand with Heather's left, tugging her back towards her lips despite the glorious feeling of that mouth placing hot kisses across her abdomen. She gripped the hand more firmly as another worked upon her, bringing her quickly toward the precipice she'd learned so well - the quaking thighs, jolting muscles, lack-of-oxygen-stupor. It wasn't until she'd fallen, fast and hard and multiple times that she noticed the ring on Heather's finger.

"You're wearing it?" The blonde simply nodded. A look of confusion crossed Naya's features as she made continued attempts at normalizing her breathing. "Why?"

"It makes me feel like you're closer to me. It's a part of you to have near me when the rest of you is so far."

"It's going to be hell if anyone sees. They'll think it's from Taylor." She knew the conversation wasn't exactly what they were planning when she returned, particularly not when collapsed, sweaty and spent and wonderfully naked, in her bed. "They'll think you're still together."

"People think you're still with Matt."

"Yeah, but Heath, I'm not parading around with a ring on my left hand." She folded her arms across her chest, turning slightly to pull away from the blonde.

"Please not tonight Nay. I missed you, more than you could know, and I don't want our first night together to be a fight." She slipped her arm over the brunette's waist, pulling her more closely. Despite Naya's desire to fight the grip, she couldn't. She settled back against Heather's front, nodding and whispering a small _okay. _"I love you Naya Marie."

"I love you too Heather Elizabeth."

* * *

Falling into familiar patterns was just as easy at it was prior to their trip to Mexico. After an exceedingly long shower, Naya was perched on a chair in the kitchen, fiddling with her phone as Heather ran the coffee maker, gently teasing about her girlfriend's Twitter addiction.

"It's Matt's birthday. I completely forgot!"

"Tweet something to him then, babe. I promise not to get jealous that you tagged him in something," she replied with a wink. "I texted him this morning anyway." A look of shock registered on Naya's face, sending Heather into a fit of giggles. "I can't hate the guy for being your fake boyfriend. It's just expected that I would because everyone thinks you stole him away from our friendship." The air quotes she used on the last word brought forth laughter on both of women's parts and they fell into a comfortable silence soon after, watching each other over the rims of their coffee mugs for the better part of ten minutes, sharing shy smiles.

Once her cup was drained, Naya pressed a kiss to Heather's cheek before heading to her bedroom to change for her girl's day with Megan, something she wasn't opposed to, but was rather confused about considering they hadn't spoken much since Mexico, and they weren't particularly close beforehand. Slipping on a long skirt and well worn tee, she grabbed her purse, placed another, this time lingering, kiss on Heather, and made her way to a small cafe to meet their friend for lunch.

She was greeted by a hesitant hug, and an even more hesitant smile when the two women settled into their seats, sunglasses shading their eyes from the early afternoon sun on the patio. Naya tilted her head to one side, studying the girl in front of her, hoping her gaze would provoke a conversation.

"Meg? What's up?"

"I - I really don't know how to go about this, so I guess I'll just say it?" Naya nodded encouragingly. "Did something happen between you and Heather in Mexico?"

More than thankful for her aviators, which were currently hiding her widened eyes, fear evident in the dark brown irises, and she attempted to keep the rest of her - voice, face, and body language - casual. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Well, I didn't know if maybe you two got into a fight or something. Like, I never see the two of you together anymore, and everyone was really surprised that she didn't go to New York with you but Di did." She paused, her cheeks reddening. "I'm sorry. It's really none of my business." She automatically reached for her water, latching the straw between her teeth to occupy herself.

"No, Megan, it's okay. You care about her, I get it. Hemo and I are just fine, really." Elaborating further didn't seem safe, because though she'd never had a reason not to trust the girl in front of her, she also knew that dancers had a penchant for gossip, particularly about their coworkers.

"So are you two, like - "

"We love each other, that's all," she replied, quoting her girlfriend. She wasn't too keen on Megan finishing her question, and she hoped that her answer, abrupt as it was, would end the mildly too personal question and answer session they had going. "So what have you been working on since Mexico?" she questioned with a genuine smile. And like that, it was done.

* * *

"Gross. Why did you pick him?" she queried, licking the ice cream off of the spoon in front of her. "You should have picked her, or her, or her," she continued, pointing to various faces on the screen. "Oh my gosh, you should have picked her! She's adorable," she squealed, pointing again.

"I had to pick Charlie," Naya replied, rolling her eyes. "PR said so. He's sweet, but our one-on-one was so awkward. He kept asking really personal questions and getting off topic while we were supposed to be working on that song, and I had to dodge every single one without being insulting. He can't really help it, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. I just think it's hilarious that like, that Aylin girl was so clearly sexual, and you weren't allowed to pick her - "

"Because she's a girl. Yep," she nodded once before digging her spoon into the carton of ice cream sitting in Heather's lap.

"Hey, hands off!" The blonde squealed, poking Naya's side before threatening her with her spoon, provoking a silverware jousting match. A few clinks of metal later, and they were in a tickle fight on the couch, the ice cream long forgotten as commercials flickered on and off in the background.

"Not fair! Not fair!" Naya giggled, pushing her girlfriend off of her with surprising strength, leaving Heather pouting on the opposite side of the couch. She noticed the jutted bottom lip and crawled across the cushions to kiss it away. "I love you baby, I'm sorry," she whispered, dragging out the last word with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "How can I _ever _make it up to you?"

Heather swatted her away, eyes locked on the television, which was now playing the mash-up music video the contestants had made before pointing at Nellie again. "Totally should have picked her, I told you. She was amazing." It was Naya's turn to pout, crossing her arms across her chest and pulling into herself like a small child. "Aw, c'mon baby. I have to be at least a little invested in this. I'll be working with one of these people soon."

"Or I will."

"That's true, which is why I'm so glad that Dani chick got voted off." Naya quirked an eyebrow in her girlfriend's direction, not knowing what she was referring to. "I heard about how she wanted to essentially try and steal Santana away while she was in New York, and I couldn't very well let that happen. I've been following the show so I could see how far she made it."

Naya tilted her head to watch her girlfriend, whose gaze hadn't yet broken from the television. After several long moments, she chuckled. "You were jealous of a contestant on a reality show who _may _or _may not _have had the opportunity to steal away your fictional character's fictional girlfriend that I just so happen to play?"

_Well when you put it like that ... _Heather nodded, sheepishly, a blush tinting her cheeks. "That's kind of hot," the brunette whispered in response, pressing their lips together and leading the blonde backwards until her back hit the couch. "Kind of really hot."

* * *

**AN: I apologize for (by this story's standards) the extremely long wait between chapters. As those of you who read AOM know, I've been out of town for the past two weekends without computer access or time to write. Add that to working full time, attempting to have a life, and spending far too much time with my girlfriend, and here we are. Haha.**

I'll try and start updating more regularly, and if you'd like, my tumblr is sweeterladykisses, and if a situation like this comes up again, I'll let everyone know there, instead of getting your hopes up with what you think is a chapter. Haha.

So, thank you for reading, and review if you do so feel the need. The Emmy tweets may be discussed next chapter, as will the ridiculous explosion that was Twitter this weekend. I'll do a bit more digging, see what I can find, and you'll have a new chapter by the end of this week. Pinkie promise. :) 


	16. Chapter 16: This Is About Us

"I think you should wear the leopard print body suits Bee," she giggled over the phone.

Kevin's voice echoed through her living room when Heather walked in with two glasses of wine. "I'm really not feelin' that Nay. I was thinking one of Sporty's track suits."

"You could just steal Jane's," the blonde quipped, settling into the couch and trying to hold in her laughter. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She looked hot in Matt's sweater vest collection for the swap episode anyway." She leaned into Naya's side, dropping her voice a few octaves lower. "Granted, so did you."

"I heard that!" Kevin replied, laughing at how amazingly indiscreet the two were. "And I don't even want to think about trailer happenings after some of the things _you've _worn Hemo. The Britney episode? Or Run The World?"

A flush spread across the girl's freckled cheeks when Naya replied, "No, you definitely don't want to think about those - either of those. I however - "

"And then there was that one time - " Heather quirked an eyebrow, giggling at Kevin's attempts on the other end of the phone to tune out their teasing.

"Oh, that's right Hemo. That one was good," she murmured, dragging out the last word coolly.

"And in the - "

"Okay Horny Spices. I'm gonna let you do whatever it is that y'all do, and I'm gonna talk to you later. I can practically hear you guys have eye sex, so deuces," he laughed, and they could both picture him perfectly in their minds throwing up one of his infamous ghetto signs before hanging up the phone.

The two women leaned back into the couch, trying to calm their chuckles unsuccessfully before Heather wiggled into Naya's side, sighing contentedly before taking another sip of her wine. "He can't blame me for wanting to jump you just about every minute of every day," she shrugged nonchalantly, placing her glass on the table.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Well, I don't know if you've heard, but you're apparently kind of a big deal. Number one on After Ellen two years running?" Heather placed a hand over her chest, fanning her face with the other, putting on an over-the-top Southern accent as she continued. "Why I do declare Miss Rivera, that you have succeeded in getting me all hot and bothered."

Naya couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's overdramatic, nearly Lea Michele quality antics. As the two caught their breath, she leaned forward, dropping her voice just a touch lower, the husky tone much more similar to her character's than she normally used. "Is that because you like me on top? Because that can be arranged Miss Morris. I'm not sure I could find it in myself to take advantage of the sexual frustration a poor, sweet Southern lady, but - " Her teasing was cut off by hungry lips enveloping her own and pulling her on top of the already writhing body beneath her.

A skillfully placed thigh in between two much paler ones provoked Heather to break their mouths apart and let out a breathy gasp. "Please, for the love of God, take advantage of me."

* * *

She sat in the background, watching as person after person approached the brunette, slightly altering strands of hair or not quite perfect enough makeup application, her attention more focused on her phone, flipping between Fruit Ninja and Angry Birds and anything that could make the time pass more quickly. They hadn't been on set long, but Heather's attention span was short that day, and her limbs were itching for a solid studio session, so she'd been fidgeting for the majority of the afternoon.

"It shouldn't take long to shoot Hemo. They said it'll only be a few runs, and we should be out at like, seven at the latest."

The blonde's fingers stilled as she caught Naya's gaze, returning her shy smile. "No worries Nay. I said I'd come for moral support, you big ball of nerves, you."

She attempted to lean over to smack Heather's arm, but was tutted by the makeup artist applying the finishing touches to her eyelashes, and received a stuck out tongue and smirk in response to her inability to hit her girlfriend for her cheekiness.

The production team wasn't lying when they said it wouldn't be a long shoot. Starting just after five, Heather watched for an hour and a half as, with a wide smile and unending professionalism, Naya made it through the taping with only a few runs necessary and very little criticism in reference to her performance. As she slipped off set, one of the producers tapped her shoulder, and Heather saw the woman smile, shaking her head furiously as she fidgeted with her hands.

When they slipped into the car, content to head home and straight to bed, despite the early hour, the blonde intertwined their fingers and squeezed gently, hoping to catch her girlfriend's attention.

"What'd that guy say to you?"

"Oh, it was nothing."

"You blushed. _Ethnic people don't blush_," she teased, poking her in the side.

"It's stupid, really Hemo. He said he thought I had a really good chance at an Emmy this year, but that's just ridiculous, you know?" She shook her head again, much like she had at the shoot. Her tone implied indifference, but in her eyes lay a tiny crescent of hope she didn't dare let herself thrive on.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You're much more talented than you give yourself credit for."

"Yeah, but you know my mom." She put on her best impression of her mother's voice, earning a laugh from the passenger seat. "Naya Marie Rivera, if I find out that you're taking any of this for granted - "

"I will beat you with this chair," Heather interrupted, easily imitating the actress who'd played Santana's grandmother.

"Basically," she giggled in return. "I was supposed to call her when I got back into town, but I kind of haven't yet."

"You might want to do that, because I wouldn't put it past your mom to beat you in reality with a fictional chair." The two fell into another fit of laughter before pulling into the driveway of Naya's house.

* * *

Her phone ringing early the next morning was what roused the exhausted woman from an incredibly deep sleep. She fought the warmth and weight of the body next to her to pull her phone off of the nightstand next to her bed, flopping an arm over her eyes when she saw who was calling.

"Hey Mom!" she chirped, hoping her words were clear enough to be understood.

"Good morning to you too sleepyhead," she replied. "Did you hear that Adele's pregnant?"

"Really Mom? You woke me up to tell me that? I'm sure it's all over Twitter already. I would have seen it already."

"Well it's nice to know she's pregnant, because lord knows, I'd probably find out the same way if it were _you _that were pregnant." The arm she'd lifted to place over her head fell back to her face as she groaned, effectively waking Heather as well. "It's not as if you know how to use that phone of yours lately, except to twitter things."

"Tweet Mom, tweet," she sighed. "I'm sorry I've been kind of off the grid lately, but I've been busy. If it's any consolation, I can 100% assure you that I'm not pregnant."

"You can never assure that completely Naya Marie."

_This is not and was not how things were supposed to go. _"I can if I'm not sleeping with any guys."

"Honey, you're an adult. I don't care if - "

"_Mom. _Rewind and listen to what I just said, and then think about it, for just a second." She could practically hear the Jeopardy theme song playing over the silence as the gears in her mother's head turned.

"Give the phone to Heather." The blonde, still curled into Naya's side, bit back a chuckle as she took in the shock of her girlfriend's reaction. "Well, come on."

Heather didn't give her a moment more to react before snatching the phone from her grasp, beginning to chat animatedly to Naya's mother. The brunette took this moment to slip out of bed and into the kitchen to make another "green juice," despite her body's incessant protests and pleading for caffeine. She slowly made her way back upstairs, glass of liquefied produce in hand, settling back into bed with her back against the wall. Still slightly groggy, and not entirely sure of what had transpired in her phone call with her mother, she waited until Heather locked her phone and curled back into her side to question anything. Even then, she'd exhausted her early morning conversational skills on the few sentences she'd exchanged with her mom and opted for a single quirked eyebrow.

"She loves you, hopes the record is going well, and understands why you've been MIA, but sweetly requests that you consider talking to her more than once a month." Naya groaned in response, sipping on her juice before scrunching her nose in near disgust.

* * *

_Have you ever taken the time to sit down and simply observe the people around you? Take in their nuances, their quirks, the minute aspects of themselves that have built over years to create the person that they are? Those around us, for a minute, a month, or years upon years hand us bricks to construct our futures - they impact our decisions, our habits, our personalities, without us being aware. The longer someone remains in your life, the deeper the imprint they leave on you becomes - your laughter may change to compliment theirs, your facial expressions will mimic their own, your vocabulary shifts and adapts as you hear words fall from their lips._

_If you watch couples that have been together for years, they're in sync with one another - sharing glances that speak volumes, understanding the body language of the other without need for words or explanations, and after a build-up of decades, they may even begin to look like one another. They become, more or less, a compilation of themselves, morphed into one person. It takes years, more often than not, for this to happen - for sentences to be finished, for touches to be understood, and for people to intertwine so fully that they often can't remember where one of them begins and the other ends._

_In time, you can find yourself tapping your foot impatiently as your partner used to when you first got together. You catch yourself using hand motions when telling stories, something you never did before. You realize that now, as you drive, you drum against the steering wheel as they do when a certain song comes on. You mesh and you meld and you link, and while that may take years, sometimes, it's nearly instantaneous._

* * *

She watched from the doorway as her girlfriend spun around the kitchen, humming absentmindedly to a song she'd spent hours, if not days of time, practicing - first for the episode, and then for the tour. She laughed as she caught the woman nearly fall out of a turn, barely catching the package of kitchen on the tips of her fingers.

"You're completely adorable, you know that right?" Naya flipped around, taking in her girlfriend's stance, leaned up against the wall casually, her eyes watchful, but twinkling in amusement. The blonde crossed the kitchen, wrapping the girl in her arms and swaying them gently from side to side. "What's got you singing River Deep again? You were so sick of that song after the tour," she chuckled.

"As I'm sure my mother told you," she sighed, rolling her eyes and earning a pinch on her side from Heather, "Adele's pregnant, and Amber has decided that she needs to get pregnant so their kids can grow up together."

"I'm surprised she didn't try that a year ago, so she could bond with Beyonce over Braxton-Hicks contractions and breastfeeding," she quipped in response, breaking into a grin when she heard Naya return her laughter.

"Well, she's also decided that we're going to have a baby together, so if you want to hold onto this hot piece of ass," she joked, running her hand up and down her body, "you may have to step up your A-game Morris. We're already planning River Deep performances for the holidays."

Heather spun her underneath her arm before pulling her back, pressing their bodies much more closely together. "I'm not worried. Sure, that duet was sick, but I'm pretty sure Landslide would go over a lot better come Christmas time."

"Or Me Against The Music," she replied quickly, quirking an eyebrow and giggling.

"I Wanna Dance With Somebody was certainly a crowd pleaser."

"Yeah, well we'd need a whole army of children to pull that off. I, for one, am not about to pop out an entire Cheerios squad so you can live out a fantasy of our future children performing Whitney Houston."

"We just need one mini-Naya to practice laughing on beat," she retorted, chuckling when she received a slap to her bicep and an attempt at a frustrated glare from the brunette in her arms. Naya lifted up on the balls of her feet, pressing a lingering kiss to her girlfriend's lips before returning her attention to the stove. Focusing on the pots and pans simmering in front of her, she didn't see the nervous shuffling of Heather's feet or the attack on her nails as she fidgeted. "Nay?"

The brunette continued stirring but hummed in response, nodding. When the blonde didn't continue, she turned the stove down, placing the spoon she'd been using on the counter to her left. "Heath?"

"Do you think that's going to happen?"

"What, Amber having my baby?" she queried, trying to keep the conversation light.

"You know what I mean - the whole talk we had in Mexico?" Heather sighed, shuffling her feet again before looking up to see dark eyes brimmed with concern. "Do you really think that we can make it?"

"I love you Hemo. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. All I know about you and I is that because of that, I think anything's possible."

Heather scoffed, slightly offended at the lighthearted route Naya was trying to use to skirt around the topic. "That's not a real answer. It would sound lovely enough if I didn't know that someone else wrote it Nay. This isn't about Brittany and Santana. It's about _us. _I'm being serious."

"As am I Heather," she shot back quickly, trying desperately to hold her frustration in check. "And someone else didn't write it." Confusion laced the blonde's features, waiting for an explanation. "They were stuck on the locker scene for the finale, and when I was hanging out with Matt, he was complaining about how they didn't know how to give the viewers hope without promises. And hope without promises? That was the whole nature of our relationship at the time Heath. _I _wrote that. Matt and I worked on the scene together, and he brought it back to Brad." She paused, wringing her hands together nervously, unable to meet the blue eyes watching her intently. "I meant every word. I still mean every word."

Heather carefully brushed past Naya, flipping the knobs on the stove off. She turned back, facing the nervous brunette before wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and pulling their bodies flush together. She only had the briefest of moments to murmur out an _I love you_ before their lips were moving against one another and she was being walked backward in the direction of Naya's bedroom.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was a little difficult to write and there were some definite artistic liberties taken, but I covered quite a few bases that people suggested, so I hope it wasn't a let down.**

Don't ever hesitate to send me news or gossip that you've heard and would like to be put into the story. A lot of things I know, I find out from you guys, so you're what's keeping the story alive, and I want to say thank you for that. :)

So, have a lovely day, and review if you will!


	17. Chapter 17: Lucky Naya

_You. Me. California rolls. Newsroom. xx H_

She tilted her head to the side, laughing lightly while taking another sip of the iced coffee she had settled next to her. Her parents had instilled a strong work ethic in her that she'd carried past her days of nannying and waitress jobs, but moments like this, when it was nearly nine o'clock and she'd spent the day in the studio, she wished she could skip out on responsibility.

_Such a romantic Heath. ;) I'll be home as soon as I get out of the studio. Almost done babe. xx_

Slurping the remains of her mocha, she gave the signal that she was ready, placing the headphones over her dark hair, eyes closed to focus in on the lyrics in front of her as the beat pulsated through her body. She swayed gently as she sang, more comfortable in the booth than just about anywhere else after years of recording for Glee, one hand pressed to her left ear as she laid down what she hoped would be one of the last runs for the evening.

* * *

_Trust is a funny thing. It's intangible, complacent, and one of the strongest connections you can have within a relationship. However, honesty goes hand in hand, and honesty is even more complex, if that's at all possible. There are times when white lies are for the betterment of everyone involved, and there are times when the truth really is the only thing that can set you free._

_But when the truth has been twisted, and trust has been instilled in another being, words that may seem to be honest can only tear down everything around you that has been built up._

* * *

"Not that I'm not down with the domesticity thing, but Food Network babe? Since when?"

"Since my refrigerator turned into the produce section of Whole Foods and the constant jet setting hasn't exactly left me with much time to eat healthily, if I get a chance to eat at all. It's all been takeout and delivery, and there are only so many turkey wraps I can take Heath."

"So you're watching Barefoot Contessa in order to - "

"Find something more delicious than green juice that passes off as at least semi-healthy."

Heather paused the television show, pulling up the DVR list on the plasma in front of them as she settled into the couch cushions. She scrolled past episodes of Girls and Newsroom, further down through the myriad of reality shows recorded, finally settling on the exceedingly long list of Food Network shows. "You know, I'm pretty sure that Paula Dean uses a little too much butter, and by a little, I mean a lot, for her stuff to be considered healthy babe."

Naya huffed next to her, her voice nearly a whine. "But it all looks _so good_."

"Think about all the running and squats and elliptical training - " she taunted, tickling her with each new addition to the workout plan she'd have to suffer through to work off even _one _of the recipes. The brunette's flailing limbs fought against Heather's fingers as giggles burst from the back of their throats.

* * *

_Society is filled with contradictions. We're told that we can be anything we want to be, and that we ought to be true to ourselves, but one personality trait or characteristic quickly consumes the rest of our being, and we're expected to adhere to society's idea of us. Stereotypes and preconceived notions blockade individuals behind four walls that can be broken, brick by brick, but that will forever overshadow our innate truths._

_Those who are religious are immediately thought of as bigoted or close minded. Those of Hispanic descent must clearly all be illegal immigrants, and African Americans? Criminals, obviously. Women are wholly thought to be weak, incapable of much more than bearing children and making good wives. Those from the South are uncultured or uncivilized, with either a cowboy hat, a drawling accent, or a pet alligator. Everyone in Utah is Mormon, and everyone in California is fake. Teen mothers are irresponsible, gay men are all flamboyant, and lesbians all wear flannel and love Home Depot._

_These ideas can be broken, or pushed, but still, they remain in some form or concept._

* * *

"Is it so strange to see a woman in a home improvement store Hemo? I feel like everybody is staring at me."

"They probably are," she quipped back nonchalantly, not turning her eyes from the flowers in front of her. "Do you like these?" she continued, holding up a container of royal blue buds. Naya quirked an eyebrow at her. "What? I mean they're staring because you're hot. And you know, _famous._" The wiggle of her shoulders, teasing tone of the last word, and the playful color of her eyes provoked a laugh and an eye roll from her girlfriend.

"I figured it was the gay thing."

"The gay thing?" Heather echoed, trying to bite back a scoff while simultaneously fighting a smirk.

"You know, the stereotypical lesbian, bustling through a home improvement store in a plaid shirt and cargo shorts before heading home to her partner who's watching The Real L Word and - " She turned around to see the blonde doubled over in laughter, holding herself up on one of the many tables of plants surrounding them. "It's not funny Heath!"

"It's actually hilarious," she managed to gasp out. The less than amused expression on Naya's face made her reconsider, and she lovingly rubbed a hand across her shoulders, the closest thing to physical contact they had thus far exhibited in public. "Okay, okay. Not hilarious, but definitely adorable. Just stay away from cargo pants, all right? I don't think even _you _could rock that look," she finished with a wink before walking away and holding up another pot of flowers for Naya to consider.

* * *

"Good god Naya," she moaned, her head tilted back against the couch. "This is amazing. You are a goddess." Her eyes fluttered shut and she exhaled softly.

"I know babe. Trust me, I know."

"Best pasta I've ever had," she whispered while internally debating whether another bowl would send her into a coma.

"And here I was thinking you were appreciating my skills in the bedroom. What a letdown," she quipped, tossing a sly smirk and a wink toward the blonde.

They'd spent the day running errands, or "being responsible," as Heather so often put it. Separately, both women were as adult as you can expect from someone in their mid-twenties - rent and mortgage payments, bills, more than full time jobs - but together, they regressed in giggling teenagers, or at times, mere children. When everyone else expected hard working young adults, neither woman held any expectations for the other. Tickle fights weren't unheard of, nor was too much ice cream, or Disney movies on occasion.

Heather placed a kiss to Naya's finger, directly upon the band aid covering the tip. "It amazes me that of all the silly things we used to get ourselves into, _this _is the time you decide to injure yourself - while opening a package of cheese."

"It takes talent Miss Morris. Don't be jealous."

"Speaking of jealousy - " she trailed off. "Pretty upset that there's only going to be a Fifty Shades of Snix."

"You know Britts will be the only one Santana goes all Christian Grey on," she husked, removing the bowl still planted in Heather's lap and crawling forward across the couch cushions. "Fifty Shades of Britts would be all unicorns and rainbows and like, duck dildos or something."

Despite the fact that there was a smoldering brunette straddling her, Heather couldn't help but let out a throaty chuckle. "I don't even wanna know," she whispered against her girlfriend's lips, pulling her just that much closer.

* * *

_If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that_

_If you're trying to turn me into something else_  
_I've seen enough and I'm over that_

_You don't know, you think you know me like yourself_  
_But I fear that you're only telling me what I wanna hear_  
_But do you give a damn?_  
_Understand that I can't not be what I am_

* * *

Years of hard work and dedication had brought her to where she was. Sure, it wasn't anything significant to the universe - she hadn't cured cancer or solved the nation's debt problem - but it mattered to her. It mattered because after thousands of hours of ass-busting and rejection, she was receiving recognition on a larger scale than "That was a nice run of the song Naya."

Small compliments kept her going, but knowing that other people thought what she was good enough to be awarded, to be recognized as something great, was a hell of an ego boost. She relied solely on her own self-satisfaction, and she knew that every day when she crossed under those arches, she was going to put everything she could into her work day - that was a given. However, self-satisfaction didn't stop her from running around her house like a mad woman and calling her mother while simultaneously doing her YouTube infamous celebration dance, wiggling around her kitchen while she anxiously waited for the woman on the other end to pick up.

Rather than a greeting, her ears were met with an automatic, "We're so proud of you sweetheart! Another Alma!"

She calmed her wriggles, and felt the hint of a blush creep across her cheeks. "Thanks Mom. It means a lot."

"I'm actually on my way out of the door, but I want you to remember that I am so proud of all that you've accomplished Naya. Nik sends her love and congratulations as well."

"I love you both. I'm gonna get some cleaning down around her though, and maybe go work in the garden a little bit, so I'll talk to you later?" She heard Nickayla mumbling something in the background and her mother shushing her before returning to the call.

"Okay honey. And Naya Marie? Stay humble, remember that." She rolled her eyes and laughed before agreeing, hanging up the phone and continuing her celebration.

* * *

_Check twitter, asap._

She and Dianna had spoken sparingly since returning from New York, just a few texts here and there, reminders that they should get together for lunch, but very rarely having the time to do so. Hitting the home button, she pressed the application icon for her account, waiting impatiently for her news feed to load. Assuming it was something important, as Dianna wasn't one to comment on the infinite amount of drama and frustration that was Twitter, she scrolled worriedly, trying to determine what exactly she was meant to be looking for. Giving up temporarily, she checked the current trends, hoping they'd give her some idea of what had her best friend was alluding to and choked back laughter when she saw Ali's name trending world wide. _Impressive_, she thought, biting her bottom lip.

She tapped her phone a few more times, impatiently waiting for the trending tweets to load, and saw nothing but hateful messages directed at the cast writer for one reason or another. She tapped again, bringing up Ali's page specifically.

_To know him is to crush on him. Lucky Naya._

The bubble of excitement still lodged in her throat deflated as she stared at her phone, eyes wide in disbelief.

* * *

**AN: I feel like I've been neglecting my fics a lot more recently, and I apologize.  
The next chapter will, at the very least, feature the wine tasting and picnic, and possibly talk of the girl's night. Aside from that, I'll have to look into additional research (again, feel free to provide me with things you've read or heard).**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, though I'm honestly a little disappointed with the flow. Review if you'd like, I always appreciate you guys!


	18. Chapter 18: Izzy Moore Speaking

"Naya Rivera's secretary, Izzy Moore speaking. Miss Rivera is unable to receive phone calls as she is currently in the midst of an epic celebration of Alma award nominations. Can I take a message?" Heather received a breathy giggle on the other end of the phone, and an exaggerated eye roll from the brunette in the kitchen in response.

"Well, it just so happens that I have congratulations to deliver to Miss Rivera in reference to said nomination, and I'd like to speak to her while she's coherent, as I heard she's been hitting the green juice pretty hard these days," Dianna quipped in response. "In turn, I also have a business meeting proposal for the infamous Nay-Nay Rivers. Can I talk to her Hemo?"

Naya attempted to swat the phone away from Heather's hands, and finally, with a few well-placed tickles, pulled the device from her girlfriend's vice grip. "Hey Lady. Que pasa?"

Her terrible attempts at Spanish provoked another set of giggles from the blonde on the other line. "Whole foods date? You're the only one besides Lea who can convince me that willingly buying vegetables is not the end of my rebellious youth as I know it. Add that to the fact that I miss your face a little bit, and I've decided to propose a girl's day."

It had been entirely too long since she'd seen her best friend, and a few hours here and there when they were both in New York hadn't satisfied either when they'd been nearly inseparable toward the end of the season, for numerous reasons. Naya nodded in agreement, and they settled on texting the next morning to set up a time for their rendezvous. Ending the call, she tossed her phone onto the coffee table, flopping across Heather's legs and curling into her side, flipping channels aimlessly.

"Viacom needs to get their shit together. Not being able to watch Teen Mom is depressing."

"Well," Heather began, her voice much huskier than typical, a tone Naya had become well accustomed to, "I could always try and get _you _pregnant," she laughed, walking her fingers up and down caramel thighs.

"We established that _I _would get _you _pregnant, remember? Then we get a spin off."

Heather tutted her, tickling her inner thighs and causing an involuntary set of shivers to flood the brunette's spine. "Comic Con is this weekend. New panel, new rules." Her hands continued upward, grazing the hem of her girlfriend's shorts. "And I'm not going to quit until I'm successful in my mission."

The cheesiness of the words should have received a scoff, but the breath was caught in Naya's throat as a warm hand pressed in between her legs and all of her thoughts ceased.

* * *

"You look cute," Dianna greeted as Naya slid into her car, tossing her purse onto the floorboards.

"You know, normal people say _hello _when they see their friends after a while," she cheekily replied, leaning across the console to fold her arms around the bubbly blonde, relishing in the warmth and comfort that was her best friend's embrace. The ride was filled with small talk, catching up on each other's lives, as Dianna had been flitting around from place to place, while Naya admitted to essentially enough living in the studio this summer, going so far as to berate her vocal chords for not going on strike just yet.

Ignoring the paparazzi outside of Whole Foods wasn't difficult - it had become second nature to both women. However, Naya had to restrain herself from taking hold of Dianna's hand as they walked in; the gesture would have been friendly, unlike the entanglement photographers captured in London, the physical contact being something that calmed her nerves. Even after years in the spotlight, Naya envied Heather's ability to avoid the paparazzi and to keep her head when she did encounter them. The flashing bulbs and constant questions always had her heart racing and made her breaths become uneven.

They fell into a comfortable silence upon entering the store, with Dianna tossing items into her cart haphazardly, checking them off of her list as they meandered the aisles, until she decided to speak up. "Are we going to talk about the Twitter thing Nay?"

"There's nothing to talk about. PR is happy with it, and I can't say anything to Ali, because she'll be suspicious, and if she removes it, _everyone _will be suspicious. It's just something I have to deal with. What I want doesn't matter to my PR team. What I want hasn't mattered in a long time."

"_Your _team Naya. _Your _being the operative word. They should respect what you want." She checked over her shoulder for anyone who could potentially overhear them before continuing. "Heather shouldn't have to pretend like you guys barely know each other, and neither should you. Matt shouldn't have to be your beard."

Naya pulled her hair off of her neck, settling it all down on one side, a nervous habit she'd had for a while. "Matt gets it."

"But what happens if Heather stops getting it?" she whispered, her tone low and gravelly, accompanied by air quotes for the last two words.

"Di, we talked about it in Mexico - about how until we're both off of the show, we can't admit that we're together. No cast romances anyway, remember?" She rolled her eyes, before regretting her words, knowing that her last comment would strike a chord within her best friend.

"Oh?" Dianna quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow in her direction. "Like they've done so much about Lea and Cory." Her irritated tone didn't go unnoticed, but Naya knew getting into _that _conversation again wasn't going to be good for anyone.

"I just - I can't Lady. Not anytime soon, okay?"

The blonde finally acquiesced, nodding once, and then once again when they approached the cash register, sending silent prayers upward that the paparazzi wouldn't make anything of Naya's closed off body language and guarded facial expressions.

* * *

A soft sigh fell from plump lips as she settled into the nearly steaming water, the only other sound being the storm outside. After adjusting to the heat of the water, she settled back into the body behind her, tip toeing her fingers up and down pale, creamy thighs.

"I needed this," she breathed, barely over a whisper. She tickled her hands just a little further north despite the less than ideal angle. "I really missed this. I missed you."

"Me too, honey. Me too."

Naya slipped deeper into the water, loose strands from the bun of top of her head tickling Heather's cheek before she tilted upward, pressing a firm kiss to the underside of the blonde's jawline. She felt the strong arms around her tighten, tugging her more closely to the soft body behind her.

They couldn't hear anything but the rain pounding on the roof, accentuated occasionally by thunder shaking the windows. Both of their phones were off, hidden away in the drawer next to Naya's bed. No phones, computers, or televisions - no technology at all. No texts, calls, or tweets. It was a night to fall back into the comfortable space they'd created for themselves so many years ago - a place with no expectations and no demands. The kiss provoked the rebuilding of that bubble, as did each one after it. Some sweet and soft, others brutally passionate, all gnashing teeth and winding tongues, exploring each other fully once more - every side of the relationship that had become their safe haven. It catalyzed roaming hands, from cheeks to shoulders to slender waists and beyond. It built a heat that seared their bodies, cooling the water around them as everything besides the feeling of lips on slippery skin and hands buried knuckle deep became the only tangible portion of their conscious thoughts. It brought out breathless declarations of love coupled with barely audible gasps and earth shattering moans. It came with quivering thighs and convulsing cores and left both satiated, tranquil and calm and perfectly reconnected.

And in those moments, a twenty six second voicemail was left, a fraction of the time they'd spent worshipping one another once more.

_"Hey Naya - it's Matt. I just heard I have to come to the panel this weekend, and Lea invited me to some "family dinner" thing? I don't know. Just, give me a call back when you get the chance. I wanted to give you a head's up because I didn't figure anyone else told you. But, yeah - call me back." _

* * *

**AN: I apologize for the time between updates, though it kind of seems like I'm doing that a lot lately - apologizing that is.  
If it's any consolation, I have already started the next chapter, and I assure you it will be longer. I've been doing some research into the Glee Panel at Comic Con, and the next chapter will feature some of the things I picked up on and have heard.**

Now, I need to throw out a HUGE thank you to one reviewer, who I wish I could contact personally. Someone has been posting under a guest accounter for quite a while now, constantly giving me information on Naya that I might not have seen on my own, including the shopping scene with Dianna in this chapter. I want to say thank you to this person, whoever you are, because your support and information has proved invaluable.  
To the rest of my reviewers, I've tried to reply when I saw it fit, and I hope you all know how much I appreciate you reading and reviewing. You're all terribly wonderful.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and you should see another update within the next few days!


	19. Chapter 19: How's the Hubbell Clan?

When she woke up the next morning, she was still lost in the haze of the night before - a beautiful night, and one she needed before facing inevitable questions tomorrow that she wasn't sure she wanted to give untruthful answers for. She felt Heather stir beneath her, and bleary blue eyes locked on mocha, a shy smile gracing both of their faces. The freckled grin was short lived, however, when the blonde took note of furrowed brows and the beginnings of a grimace on Naya's face.

Nestling their cheeks together, she pulled Naya more closely, barely whispering her question into the air. "What's wrong beautiful?"

The conversation earlier in the week with Dianna had drained her emotionally, and it still weighed upon her. The fans were forever suspicious of her relationship with Heather, and it seemed nothing would deter them. Matt had handled things as well as could be expected, though on occasion, the hate got to him, and that more than often led to Naya attempting to cook dinner for him. Key word being attempt. But at this point, was the lying really worth it? For the most part, it hurt no one but the three involved, and it seemed as though they would all be hiding behind the facade indefinitely.

A solitary tear ran down her cheek, and as it hit Heather's, she pulled back, bringing Naya to meet her eyes. She sniffled quietly before speaking. "I'm sick of lying Heath. There are going to be questions, and I'm sick of lying." The dam broke then, and she curled further into her girlfriend, shaking in silent sobs.

"So don't lie. Just don't tell the whole truth. Let them think what they want without having to outright lie. That's what we've been doing, right?" Naya pulled her eyebrows together, trying to piece together the logic Heather was using, but the unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach made it difficult. "If they ask if you two are together, say something vague like, _Matt's my best friend. I care about him a lot. _That's not a lie, but it's not outing us either."

The brunette nodded into her arms, pulling herself together and wrapping her arms further around her girlfriend, if it were at all possible. She looked into the sparkling blue eyes of the woman she'd fallen for the moment the they met and met her smile. "When did you get so smart?" she joked, giggling into Heather's bare chest before pulling away to make coffee. She tossed Heather's phone onto the bed as she turned her own back on, padding downstairs in search for caffeine. Seeing she had a voicemail, she tucked her phone in between her shoulder and ear, impatiently waiting on the coffee to brew.

_Family dinner? _A ragged sigh floated through Naya's body, as she cursed Lea's penchant for potentially awkward dinners. It really was a talent the girl had. She shook her head before pouring two steaming mugs of the dark liquid and made her way slowly back upstairs after thanking Matt via text, saying she would meet them all there that night.

The expression of mild annoyance she knew was creasing her features was mirrored in Heather's expression when Naya settled back onto the bed, handing over one of the cups. She received only a muttered thanks in response. After quietly sipping for longer than they knew they could get away with, Naya finally spoke up.

"Lea planned a 'family dinner' tonight before Comic Con, and invited Matt. He wasn't supposed to be going. He's not even on panel," she sighed.

"I see your beard, and raise you an awkward not-your-family-anymore gathering. Taylor's brother finally proposed to Tiffany, and they want me to go to Del Mar with them for the weekend." Naya's eyes widened, and before she could protest, Heather continued. "Somehow PR got wind of it, and they're making me go."

Naya leaned over the blonde, placing her coffee cup on the side table before slumping back into the pillows, fingering the bottom of her t-shirt. "This _sucks_."

Heather giggled softly and nodded, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "I know honey, I know." She pressed a gentle kiss to Naya's temple, and another to her cheek. "I've gotta go though. I have to pack," she groaned, rolling her eyes. The brunette nodded, ensnaring both of her arms around Heather's waist and holding tight. "Nay, I can't leave if you don't let go."

"Precisely the plan Hemo."

* * *

"I'm so glad you made it!" The bubbly brunette flung her arms around Naya, knocking the woman off of her equilibrium and nearly off of her feet. "Everyone else is here!"

Matt stood when she approached the table, as did Kevin, who shot her a questioning look when she gently squeezed Matt's hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She shook her head, patting his thigh twice, one of her many signals that screamed _drop it, I'll explain later. _Their drink orders were taken not long after she'd settled in, receiving a shy smile from Jenna and a head nod from Cory. The silence around the table was comfortable as everyone read over their menus until Lea took a sledgehammer to the quiet and cracked it into a thousand shards of awkward small talk.

"Matt, it was really sweet of you to accompany Naya this weekend." He simply nodded, smiling slightly, though it was clear in his body language, he was hoping his presence would be accepted, if mildly ignored. "Oh, don't be modest. I think it's _romantic_." Kevin fought back a scoff which provoked an _if-looks-could-kill _glare from his best friend followed swiftly by widened eyes, asking for sympathy. "Like Taylor inviting Heather to Del Mar with his family. Did you hear about that? It's adorable."

Kevin shot another look in Naya's direction, their silent conversation building as did the tension in the room. "So freaking charming," Matt quipped in his best Santana voice, hoping a quote from his "girlfriend's" character would bring Lea away from the topic at hand.

Naya wasn't letting it go, however. "How did you hear about that?"

"I know _everything _about _everything _Nay. You should know that by now," she giggled, leaning into Cory's embrace.

She scoffed, unable to hold hers back as Kevin had. "You don't know everything Le. You're smart, but you don't know everything."

As awkward as it was, Kevin determined that he might as well have a little fun with the cat fight building across the table top. He tossed his drink to the back of his throat, hoping that any further comments could be, ironically enough, blamed on the alcohol. "Yeah Le, lesbihonest," he strung the words together, earning a chuckle from Jenna on his right. "When I asked you for a furniture store to buy a new rug, you didn't give very good suggestions."

Matt, completely oblivious to where the conversation was going, helped it along unknowingly. "What happened to your old one?"

Kevin smirked, pleased with how things were going. "My new dog? She ate it. Just munched right on through the carpet." He heard Lea choke on her drink across the table as Naya tried to hold back giggles. "Anyway, I heard they were doing a new Klondike commercial," he continued, switching the subject completely, and allowing extra emphasis to be placed on the second syllable of the brand name. "They were going to go the whole musical route, and offered it up to you if I heard correctly."

"I need to be excused." Naya's laughter died down as she watched Lea hurriedly rise from the table, headed in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'm going to go check on her. Matt, can you order for me?" He nodded, and she just as quickly walked away from her group of friends, not slowing until she entered the bathroom. "Le? Lea, it's me. I'm sorry."

The petite brunette walked out from one of the stalls, wiping at straggling tears on her cheeks. "You shouldn't be sorry. I deserved that. I shouldn't have pushed the thing with you and Matt so much, and I knew better than to bring up Hemo. I know it's a sore subject."

Naya shook her head, extending her hands to Lea's and pulling her gently closer. "No, Kevin was out of line with all of that. Heather isn't a sore subject for me, but I know Lady is for you. He shouldn't have gone that far."

Lea furrowed her eyebrows, pulling away one hand to wipe at another tear. "How isn't it a sore subject Nay? You cared about Hemo as much as I did Di."

"You still care about her, don't kid yourself. And it's - it's not a problem anymore. Me and Heather." She shook her head, indicating, she hoped, that it really wasn't a problem. If anything, it was the solution for just about everything. Naya watched as the gears turned underneath Lea's dark brown waves, everything slowly clicking back together. Before she had a chance to speak, Naya shushed her, dropping her voice slightly lower. "Am I okay with the fact that she's in Del Mar with Taylor and his family? No. Do I wish she were here? Absolutely. Can I be upset that she has to do this when I have to pretend I'm with Matt? No again. We can't do anything or say anything because every shred of our relationship has to be kept quiet. Is it hard? It's hard as hell Le, and it kills me, but we agreed that it's what's best for now. You understand that, don't you?"

Lea nodded quickly, both girls flashing back to the night Dianna had ended up on Naya's doorstep crying after a brutal PR meeting. Their managers alleged that they seemed too close to simply be roommates, and the photo shoot and interviews at the time did nothing to help their case. If anyone, Lea understood.

"Now, let's go back out, enjoy our food, and make it through this weekend as seamlessly as possible." She wrapped her arms around the slightly smaller girl, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you Le."

"Love you too Nay."

* * *

Naya was one of the cast members who didn't typically mind multiple interviews in a day, but given that she hadn't slept well and she was almost positive that the barista at Starbucks had purposely given her decaf, she wasn't in the best mood Saturday morning. Matt could tell she was struggling, and offered her a sip of his own drink, which she refused. The day had barely begun, and she was already internally begging for it to be over.

_How's the Hubbell clan? xx_

Naya thanked every deity she could think of that she still had contact with Heather at the very least, because if she were to make it through the weekend, she needed a full fix of her favorite blonde throughout the day.  
_  
As loving as ever. I don't know if Taylor didn't tell them we broke up, or if they just think that I've had a change of heart or something, but all of this engagement talk is making me sick._

Her heart sank just the tiniest bit before her phone buzzed in her lap again, and taking a sip of her definitely decaf drink, she unlocked her phone.

_Well, not engagement in particular. I just don't like them thinking I'm going to be the next addition to the family. If anyone is gonna put on a ring on my finger, I'd rather they not be tall, dark, and handsome. I was thinking more along the lines of petite, darker, and absolutely breathtaking._

The heart that had previously fallen into her stomach fluttered immediately north, taking perch in her throat and hammering slightly.

_Is that right? I'll let Lea know. ;) I gotta go though babe. We're supposed to have some interviews scheduled today before the panel, and I've got to get ready. Love you. xx_

She locked her phone and turned to meet Matt's gaze across the table. His eyes were twinkling and he had a single eyebrow arched in question, taking in her flushed cheeks and goofy grin.

"Don't even think about teasing me," she scolded, unable to fight the smile from her lips.

"Wouldn't dream of it Rivers. Let's go."

* * *

**AN: A much faster update, as promised. I'll be running through the panel videos and interviews again and taking notes tonight. If anyone knows where I can find the alleged video of Matt following Naya (with her apparently not caring that he's there), I'd appreciate some help on finding it. I read a few posts on tumblr about it, but haven't managed to get my hands on it just yet.**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review if you feel the need to send some love and/or criticisms. I remember someone saying they hoped for more Heya dialogue, and that will be a focus in the next chapter, via text messages again. I don't know if I was the only one who noticed, but during portions of the panel, she kept sneaking glances at her lap and grinning like an idiot, so that will be worked into the story there.

I felt the Naya/Lea interaction was important this chapter, as it brought Heather and Naya's relationship to light to another cast member, steadily building toward the idea of them coming out together. It also hinted at an Achele relationship, which I know a lot of people supported as well in the beginning. That may be addressed again, further down the line.

As for the way Matt is currently being portrayed, I've received some comments on that in PMs. I like to think the best of people, and while some comments he's made don't sit the best with me, I do think he receives a lot of unnecessary hate from her fans on occasion (such as with his birthday). So I'll continue to portray him as a decent guy until I have strong proof that shows otherwise. 


	20. Chapter 20: I Know Everything

As she entered Comic Con, Naya couldn't help but think back to the beginning of her Glee days, which seemed light years away at this point. Rather than enjoying her time on the carpet, taking every glorious moment of her career inside, she focused on getting her heels, and the rest of her body, inside the convention as quickly as possible. She smiled as expected, not wanting to provoke another argument with her PR team, as every motion she made on any carpet was cause for scrutiny from them, be it makeup, wardrobe, or whether her expressions were "genuine enough." She lifted a hand in greeting a few times, continuing to wear the plastered smile across her face, letting out a deep sigh as she made her way through the doors after the no more than fifteen minutes of what felt worse than Chinese water torture.

"You okay?" she heard from behind her, and turned to meet voluptuous curls and a leather jacket accompanied by a concerned grimace.

"Yeah, Le. I'll be fine." As if in knowledge of her blatant lie, her phone chimed in her bag, signaling a text.

_I'm sure you look beautiful, and all the interviews will go well. Try and have a little fun today, all right honey? I love you, and I can't wait until you're back in my arms. xx H_

A soft smile spread across her face, the first unforced one since she'd arrived, and Lea wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tugging her closely. "Let's do this."

Her mind fluttered back to the beginning once more. Interviews and appearances were so much easier with Heather by her side; they were simple for the longest time. Very rarely did they show up separately, and if they did, they were together almost instantaneously. They fed off of one another when reporters asked questions, and couldn't control their laughter. But one by one, the interviews grew more personal, and insinuations were danced around, implying their relationship was something more. The only person more unhappy than their PR teams were with those developments was Taylor. Suddenly, their friendship was questioned constantly, and within weeks, Ms. Morris began interrogations as well. Heather cut off communication for the most part, and Taylor moved in that winter, despite how miserable she'd seemed to everyone when she would visit Louisiana. But somehow, someway, though Naya always referred to it as God laying a hand, they were pulled back together, and now, rather than simply being uncomfortable giving interviews without Heather, it was borderlining on painful. Having Lea and Kevin know was the only thing that would get her through the weekend.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Let's do this."

* * *

Everyone, literally everyone, seemed to be watching her every move, in particular the higher ups at the convention. She was quiet, nearly listless, and not nearly as vocal as she typically would be in group interviews. Naya had to be addressed directly for a response to be obtained, especially if more than a one or two word answer was desired.

Immediately following her WTFox interview, she pulled Kevin aside, ignoring Lea's not so subtle attempts to get her attention.

"Bee, I need you to do me a favor." He nodded, knowing he was in no place to deny his best friend anything after his actions at the dinner before. She had been skillfully avoiding Matt for the majority of the day thus far, shuttling from interview to interview, and engaging anyone in conversation when she had down time. "Sit with me at the interviews, all of the rest of them. I'm not going to be able to get through today without you."

He and Naya had one of the strongest friendships on set, and taking a moment to look at her - truly look at her - he could tell her eyes lacked the sparkle of mischievousness they normally held, and she appeared worn down. If the cameras weren't on her for an interview, her smile faded quickly, and she clammed up once more. Kevin was one of the few people she'd spoken to throughout the day, aside from Lea, completely ignoring Ian and the others when they enquired after her and whether she were okay.

_How's it going so far? xx H_

She sighed, thankful for the temporary distraction, but knowing she wouldn't have long to talk. She hit the call button, praying that Heather would be somewhere she could hold a decent conversation. Naya hadn't had a chance to call, and she honestly couldn't think of anything that would left her mood aside from hearing the blonde's voice.

"Hey beautiful," she half-whispered. "I'm walking outside, give me a second." Naya heard a sliding door open and shut, and then Heather settling down into a seat outside. "How's the convention going?"

"Honestly? I'm ready to go home already," she replied, a half-laugh stuck in her throat. "Normally I don't mind the interviews all day, but usually - "

"I'm there." She heard the barest whisper of a sigh, and took it as confirmation. "I know, sweetie. The few interviews I've had to do without you weren't much easier. You were always my buffer; maybe you could ask - "

Her phone was snatched from her hands, and Naya turned immediately around, catching laughing eyes and bangs strewn across a pale forehead. "She already talked to me Izzy. I'm gonna sit with her through the rest of the interviews." She thanked the gods that her best friend had the foresight to use one of Heather's less well known nicknames, looking up when he waggled his fingers in front of her face to catch her attention. "I got them to move her next to me for the panel as well. I've got you both covered. Here's your lady."

Naya giggled, retrieving the phone from Kevin and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before he headed off in the other direction. "Hey," she breathed, suddenly feeling much less anxious. Her chest had been tight the entire morning, but she fought off a panic attack as well as she could. It would do well for her to pass out as Amber had earlier in the year, given that she'd finally gotten herself out of the rumor mills for the most part.

"Hey yourself," Heather echoed. "I miss you, you know?"

"Yeah, I miss you too. I wish you could be here, instead of in stupid Del Mar. Today has felt like one never ending panic attack," she half joked, hoping the blonde would accept the teasing tone.

"Naya Marie, if you don't tell Lea, I will. I don't want you to have to go through that on your own."

"I'm fine, I promise."

"Fine until you're not fine." She sighed, rubbing her hand across her forehead. "Just, please Nay. Please tell her, or Bee. I just want to know someone's taking care of you when I can't."

"Okay, okay. I will. I've got to go though, we've got the TV Line interview in ten minutes. I love you." Even as she thought about disconnecting the call, she felt her nerves getting the best of her; every muscle in her body tightened and her breathing became slightly more labored.

"I love you too." A hand on Naya's shoulder spun her around, and she was face to face with both Ian and Dante. She ended the call, and tried to wipe any semblance of guilt from her features when they addressed her, enquiring as to whether she was ready for the interview.

She nodded, answering their questions as shortly as she could as they walked toward the interview room, Dante veering off several steps from the door. "Who were you talking to, if you don't mind my asking?" Ian finally asked, well aware of the answer, but hoping that the actress would put on a believable front.

"My mom. I've been pretty stressed lately, and she was checking up on me since she knows we have a full day today - making sure I'm eating enough, all of that," she replied easily, flashing one of the Santana grins she'd perfected over the years. He took the answer at face value, simply nodding, before pushing her towards the door and walking off in the direction Dante had left as well.

Shutting the door softly behind her, she let out a breath, and immediately felt Lea's eyes on her. The interviewer wasn't in just yet, so she rose, crossing the room, pressing closely to Naya to keep the conversation as private as possible. "You okay?"

"Just stressed, a little anxious. I've been lightheaded all day."

Lea nodded, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth. "Have you eaten?" Her friend returned the nod before directing her gaze toward her feet. When Naya was stressed, it was evident. Not in her demeanor usually, as she'd become accustomed to plastering on a brilliant smile, but in smaller things. It took a long time to pick up on her misgivings when it came to things like this - the dullness in her eyes, how much more quiet she became, and most notably, how thin her body was. Unlike some people who eat when they're stressed, Naya seemed to waste away, and her weight went first. When she and Heather had begun reconciling, a lot of the muscle she lost was regained, and she'd put back on much needed weight. Lea might not have been an expert on her friend, but she could tell that while Naya seemed much better off than she had months ago, that the two beginning signs of stress were clear and had been since early that morning. "No attacks?"

She shook her head before speaking. "No, not yet. Heather wanted me to tell you though, so you and Bee could keep an eye on me."

"Okay, we will," she whispered as the interviewer walked in, rubbing against Naya's bare arms, and taking hold of her hand to settle her between Cory and Kevin, who instinctively leaned into his best friend.

The majority of the interview was focused on Lea and Cory, as the others had been, given that their storylines had been the epicenter of the finale for the most part, and Naya was more than relieved. She sat back quietly, occasionally nodding, but really not feeling well enough to speak much. Honing in on Kevin, however, helped some of the tension in her chest lift, and she joked about Darren's beard along with everyone else, teasing about him turning into John Mayer. Funnily enough, a question came up that set off a round of laughter between Lea and Naya.

"Do you guys know anything about the next season at all?"

"I know everything - about everything," Naya grinned, catching Lea's eye. The two laughed, recalling the night before when the exact same words had come from the other brunette's mouth.

"I know every single thing about _everyone_," Lea continued, staring directly at Naya, unable to hold back her laughter.

* * *

Lea made it a point to keep Naya laughing for the rest of the interviews of the day, even going so far as to joke about their campaign for Santana and Rachel to live together in New York during the Entertainment Weekly interview. Night quickly approached, however, and soon they were settled down, much as they had been during the TV Line segment, with Naya nestled between Kevin and Cory, fighting to make it through the rest of the night.

Normally, she'd spend the panels giggling with Heather, pointing out fan's t-shirts and signs and sharing coffee, but this year, she was essentially on her own, more thankful than ever for her Bee. If she weren't dancing with Kevin, or faking laughter with the rest of her cast mates, she was deep in thought. When she'd passed a group of fans, she heard someone mentioning a statement that had been made, implying that one of the long distance relationships wouldn't work out. She couldn't fight the thought out of her head, given all of the problems she and Heather had been having throughout the summer, particularly after Mexico - Heather not being allowed to go to New York, Brad lying about her having a prior engagement, and then, to ensure that she wouldn't simply tag along, Heather's PR team scheduling her for a vacation with Taylor's family.

_So close, so close! Twenty more minutes and autographs and I'm peacing out. Haha. xx_

It was frowned upon, texting at the table, but years of texting during school had given her phenomenal text-under-the-table skills, looking down for mere moments to check that she hadn't been autocorrected into something about Autobots or who knows what else.

_- You can do it babe. :) If I can sit through another family dinner of engagement implications, you can make it through the autographs. You love hearing the stories anyway, don't lie._

She sighed. Heather was 100% right, as usual. One thing that she almost always brought up in interviews was how wonderful their fan base was, and the amazing stories she'd heard from fans. She could do without the constant paparazzi or crazy stalkers or fancy events, but she loved actually being able to meet with her fans, one on one, without any pretenses.

_Yeah, yeah. :P I do. If I'm good, do I get a reward for not ripping one of our producers' heads off? ;)_

The return text was almost instantaneous. _Only if you're very good. I can think of several ways to reward you._

She lifted her head up, having felt Kevin nudge her thigh, and heard the end of a discussion for someone else, with her name beginning the next question. _Do you think Britanna will stay together_?

All eyes were on her, not only from the audience, but from the higher powers that be of Fox, and she was well aware. Her answer was barely clandestine - furtive, yet untelling. "They definitely love each other. So I hope that they do." She felt weight melt off of her shoulders, having finally addressed the topic being skirted around. Having heard the possibility of a breakup, she didn't want to give the writers, producers, or hell, the entire network, reason to fight against Brittany and Santana's relationship.

Kevin could see her shaking, and nudged her once more while Darren spoke on behalf of the Klaine relationship, wiggling and joking with Naya, as the two danced in their seats in sync. He was the only thing keeping her sane.

* * *

"Yeah, Heath, she's good. I'm actually on my way to meet her." He sighed, "Yeah, I'll try and get her to call you later. She's exhausted though, and I really think she's just ready to get back to the hotel." He laughed loudly, attracting the attention of several fans around him. "I'll definitely pass along the message."

Weaving through the crowds outside, he found Naya, with Matt not far away, covered by her security guard. Her arms were crossed tightly around herself, a defense mechanism she'd been exhibiting since he'd met her all those years ago, trying to close herself off from everything around her. They spoke briefly, deciding to head inside rather than allow the throngs of people surrounding them heighten her anxiety level any further.

He watched as Matt attempted to place a hand on her bare lower back, and she twisted subtly out of his touch. Kevin sped up as best he could, taking the opposite side of the stairs once they were inside, Matt much further down.

"Hemo called me. She couldn't get through to your phone."

"Yeah, it died earlier, and I left my charger at the hotel," she replied plainly, clearly wanting nothing more than to get out of the constant spotlight she found herself in.

"She wanted me to say that the skirt you were wearing made your ass look amazing, and that she loves you and your ass very much," he grinned, hoping the cheekiness of his best friend's girlfriend would brighten her mood slightly. Naya couldn't hold back her laughter, and Kevin noticed immediately that the dull nature of her eyes was gone temporarily before she glanced back over the crowd and sighed softly, continuing to head upstairs, and looking forward to nothing more than the book reading and her bed at home - though not necessarily in that order.

* * *

**AN: A little bit of a longer chapter for you beautiful readers, who have been so amazing the past few chapters. Just a reminder that I appreciate everything you do for me, from criticism, suggestions, and research!  
The next chapter should feature the Emmy nods, and the Children's Defense Fund reading, as well as a Heya reunion.**

I know there wasn't much Heya interaction in this one, but it was difficult to work it in, given that they were separated. There will be more within the next chapter, but with such a busy schedule for Comic Con, I didn't want it to feel forced or unrealistic. There's also a little Riverchele for those of you who ship the friendship, as well as a good bit of McVera (because who doesn't love those two? haha)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time :) 


	21. Chapter 21: Welcome to the Family

"Good morning beautiful," she breathed out as she stretched her compacted muscles. She hadn't slept well in quite a while, but then again, she'd been sleeping alone for nearly a week, while Heather was in Del Mar. Tilting her head to the right, her eyes fell on an incredibly beautiful, incredibly naked blonde propped up on one elbow, unabashedly staring. "Have you been watching me sleep all this time?"

A slight tinge of pink crept up to flood the sprinkling of freckles that dusted her nose before she nodded. "I think I missed this the most," she whispered. "It's hard to have a bad day if the first thing I see every morning is the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on."

"How long have you been saving that line?" Naya joked, rolling her eyes, hoping her nonchalance would mask the increased heart beat in her chest.

Heather tilted her head thoughtfully, eyes focused on the ceiling as she feigned thought. "A while," she finally decided. "But that doesn't make it any less true. You have that reading today, don't you?" Naya nodded, pointing to the clothing she had laid out across the room. Blue eyes followed the path of her finger, landing, and focusing, on the mint green article of clothing. "Is that - "

The brunette's contagious giggle rang out through the bedroom as she nodded again. "I got it tailored, but yep. I may or may not have stolen it from wardrobe after we filmed the prom episode."

"Naya Marie!" she managed to scold, albeit still laughing along. "You can't just take things from set!"

"Oh please. Half of Dianna's wardrobe has been Quinn rejects from this past season, and I'm fairly certain that _someone_ - " she teased, poking Heather's cheek, "has a few props hidden away at the back of her closet with the rest of her skeletons." After that, she rolled over, out of the bed, heading towards the shower to get ready for her day, swaying her hips exaggeratedly in an attempt to seduce the blonde into following. Upon hearing bare feet slapping against the wooden floors behind her, she smirked to herself as she turned the knobs on her shower.

* * *

"Yeah, absolutely! That sounds great, thanks," she exclaimed, kicking the door shut behind her. "Of course," she continued, trying to mask a giggle as her eyes fell on a slumbering blonde sprawled on her couch. "I'll see you then. Bye."

Rousing slowly, Heather's eyes flicked upward, not so subtly traveling the length of Naya's frame before meeting the chocolate brown gaze, staring down at her amusedly. "Who are you going to see? And where were you all morning? I woke up and you were gone."

Naya twisted on the spot, retreating to the front door to kick off her shoes and place her bag down. "It's nobody, and I - uh - had, errands to run." Her stuttering didn't go unnoticed, but Heather chose not to comment on the second half of her statement, though it admittedly sounded more like a question.

"If you have to go to some other event with Matt, you can just say so. I'm kind of used to it at this point," she replied, muttering the last sentence.

"It's not Matt," she replied quickly, and perhaps a bit more harshly than she intended. "I'm just - going to meet up with an old friend, someone I haven't seen in a while. Can we not fight about this? A movie night before the Teen Choice Awards starts sounds much more fun than being upset with each other."

Heather sigh, resigning. "Okay. But can I ask something, before we stop fighting?" Naya laughed slightly, the panic in her eyes contradicting her collected nod. "Is it a woman or a man? And do I know them?"

"Woman, and yes. But she's married, happily married - and you're the only person I want to be with, okay? So let's pop in a movie, and snuggle until Little Bee gets up onstage." Heather mirrored her nod, still not entirely convinced, and rested her head on Naya's bare shoulder as they flipped through the movie channels.

* * *

_It's meant to be the best years of your life. It's as if the world believes that by convincing you of that, you'll be more inclined to stick around, to do your best, to achieve something in those allegedly magical, wonderful, enchanting four years. There are no do overs, and once it's done, it's done. Things change, people leave, and eventually, memories that seemed to be of the most utmost importance fade. Classrooms empty, diplomas are handed out, and an entirely new chapter begins. You may not remember everyone's names or faces or who was the lead in the school musical. You'll lose sight of what seemed so important then, and getting out may seem like the last thing you want once you actually cross the threshold into the big, bad world._

_Once you're out, everything is different - everything changes. Suddenly, your priorities shift, and through some strange twist of paradigm, you feel more adult. Relationships may dissolve, and new ones flourish. You're more on your own than you've ever anticipated being. There are factions that form, and no matter how hard you try to hold on to each one, the live you lived and the one you're living are hard to conjoin. There is then and now, and those two aren't easily converged._

_Then you realize, that in the midst of worrying about bringing the two together, you've lost time. You've lost days or weeks or years, and suddenly, you're expected to be all grown up. You're expected to understand mortgages, have a career path laid, and want marriage and children and the picket fence lifestyle. But deep down, beneath all of that, you still have no idea what you're doing. You're perpetually stuck waiting for the best years of your life, because you haven't found them yet, or you think you haven't, because in that worry, in that panic, you allowed them to fly right by you. You're still the eighteen year old kid you were then - and you were, you were a kid - who's got no more than an idea of what you want your life to look like. You're still sitting in chemistry class, trying to balance equations, but now rather than numbers and elements, you're balancing a job, a family, and more bills than you could ever burn in a bonfire. You're still cheering on the sidelines, but rather than watching a football game play out in front of you, you're encouraging your friends to do the same things you're struggling with - proposals and promotions and pregnancies. You're still staying up all night, cramming for a final you'll never be prepared for, a final that never quite ends. It's all the same, yet so diametrically different, that it's unnerving._

_High school isn't the best years of your life. It's the springboard for a culmination of the best years, if you're brave enough, and dumb enough, to go after them every day for the rest of your life._

* * *

"I can see it. I can totally see this in a few year's time," she heard from behind the cameras. The photographer called a wrap on this portion of her shoot, and she dropped the handle of the wagon, allowing Brian to roll gently away, still tucked into himself. She couldn't fight the chortle in the back of her throat before extending a hand to him, pulling him upward with her.

They walked off, finding Lea perched on a chair not far away, and sending a brief goodbye in Brian's direction, Naya sidled over. "Can totally see what?" she queried, leaning onto the arm of Lea's seat.

"The ever fabulous Naya Rivera pulling around her children in a little red wagon," she giggled.

She quirked an eyebrow. "And how is that so funny?"

"Because only you would do it in a blazer and heels," she quipped in response, unable to hold in the rest of her laughter, with, not long after, Naya joining in as well. "We missed you at the TCAs," she said quietly, once their giggles had calmed.

"Yeah, I just wasn't really feeling it. I wanted to go, to support Bee, but - "

"It's okay. I get it," Lea said shortly, effectively cutting her off.

"Noticed Cory wasn't with you on the carpet," Naya segued carefully. "Is everything - " The other brunette shook her head quickly, a clear indication that whatever was going on needn't, and wouldn't, be discussed anytime soon.

"Can I ask you something?"

Naya nodded. "Of course Le. You should know that by now."

"Do you think you and Heather will be okay, given that we're all pretty sure that Brittana is no longer? Like, do you think that the reason you two fell in love is because of your characters? Because you had to work so closely together?"

"I'd like to think that we'd be okay, because I know I love her with everything I have, but I mean, can we really guarantee anything?" She paused, furrowing her brow. _I did not want to have this conversation. _"Is this about me and Hemo, or is this because Dean is joining the cast?"

Lea sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know anymore. I don't really know anything anymore."

* * *

_Fiction is an enhancement of the reality around us. It's the reality we can't or don't see, or one that is so beautiful and magical that we refuse to try and see it. But, as reality impacts the imagined world beyond it, sometimes the words that don't exist in our own world affect us as well._

_Sometimes it can have such a drastic impact on the people portraying the fictional setting that the two merge, and become, essentially enough one. The lines become blurry, and it takes separating yourself from both worlds to determine what is real, and what simply seems as though it has become real._

_It's not unbelievable to think that the parts we play each day are ones that can be affected by outside, imaginary roles that we fall into. It isn't so crazy to think of, because how many times have costars become more? Pretend to be in love with someone day in and day out, and the lines that were once crystallized break, melt, and fold into the fiction. Maybe it's honest love of the other person, or maybe it's the characteristics of each character that are so ingrained in both of you, that make you fall for each other in reality, while still residing in the fictional world._

* * *

Heather snuggled into Naya's side, tucking her knees close to her chest as she glanced at the laptop screen. "A Sobe water bottle? Oh my gosh, and look at the hand!"

"I know, right? Tiny!" she grinned in response, clicking through a few more photographs.

The blonde paused, considering her next words carefully. "Are you sure this is even a good idea Nay? Do you remember last time?" Heather's eyes were wide with excitement, but she couldn't fight the tugging feeling in her stomach.

The brunette rolled her eyes in response. "_Yes, _I remember."

"It's like sending a kid away to boarding school for sneezing on you," Heather continued.

"_Yes, yes I know._But - "

"I know, Nay. She's cute, really cute. You should get her." Naya perked up immediately, grinning once more before pressing a kiss to the blonde's temple.

"Lucy Ann Rivera," she breathed, just barely over a whisper. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

**AN: A bit of a slower chapter, to keep things moving along. Those of you who follow Glee news religiously probably know who Naya is meeting up for dinner with, but those who don't are in for a bit of a surprise. :) There will be much more Heya in the next chapter, as well as a scene I've been playing with in my head between Heather and Lucy, haha. I do realize there was underlying angst, but it's for a good reason, so don't lose hope. There are a few ideas I've been considering for upcoming chapters, such as a conversation between Heather and Kevin, another between Dianna and Naya, concerning her Italy vacation, and a few things that I'm sure will appear as I'm researching for the next chapter.**

As always, if you have any information on things going on, not only with Heather and Naya, but with other castmates (because I try my best not to isolate them into their own world - thus the Lea connections) as well, please don't hesitate to review or PM me.

And if anyone has heard anything, or seen any pictures of Heather at Magic Kingdom in Orlando, please please please send them my way. I'd like confirmation further than one fan's check in, claiming to see her on the monorail. 


	22. Chapter 22: Having Two Moms

As her eyes fluttered open, Naya slid a hand on either side of her, finding the two places that should have been occupied barren and chilly. Upon further inspection, however, she heard quiet talking and the distinct scent of coffee permeating from the kitchen, and only the promise of caffeine and a beautiful woman was enough to get her out of bed. Shifting her legs off of the side of her mattress, she massaged the top of her thighs before reaching her arms up to stretch out her torso. Despite hitting the gym on a semi-regular schedule during the hiatus, she had apparently lost some of the stamina and strength the show's dance numbers provided her with, as Heather's performance the evening prior, which left her gasping and shaking, clearly showed her. Her aching muscles, however, couldn't damper her good mood, and she practically floated into the kitchen, pausing when she heard the continuation of the one-sided conversation she'd caught glimpses of earlier. Leaning against the door frame, just out of sight, she crossed her arms and watched the interactions between her two favorite girls.

"Your mama can be kind of grumpy in the morning, so try not to bark a lot before like, nine o'clock, okay? And to be honest, she really won't make much sense when she talks until she has a cup of coffee, so if she just mumbles at you, I give you permission to ignore her." Heather nuzzled the puppy's face, running her thumbs underneath her ears and giggling as Lucy's tail set off on an Olympic worthy wagging pace. "And if any of the other dogs make fun of you at the park or anything for having two moms, don't listen to them," she joked.

"Mama Heather's right Luce," Naya called from across the kitchen, laughing when Heather nearly fell out of her chair from spinning around too quickly. "You can just bite them," she finished with a wink, kissing the blonde's cheek and affectionately ruffling the dog's fur.

"She's got her vet appointment today, right?" Heather asked, not looking up from Lucy, who was now lying on her back in the woman's arms, happily allowing her stomach to be rubbed.

"Yep," the brunette replied after taking a long sip from her coffee mug. "And I doubt she'll hold it against you that you can't come because of work. It'll probably make it easier, so all the other puppies at the vet don't tease her for having two moms," she giggled, as Heather rolled her eyes.

Keeping her eyes trained to the tiny dog in her lap, the blonde chose her words carefully before speaking. "It's going to be weird not being with you all the time on set." Naya sighed before nodding. "I mean, I know you'll be there, but just about all of our scenes were together, so all of our down time was together too. Now our schedules are going to be completely different."

"To put it nicely Heath, it's gonna _suck_."

"Especially in the beginning. I've got so many recording sessions and dance rehearsals for the Britney episode. My schedule is packed, and today's my first day in the choir room, which is just - "

"Yeah." The choir room was one of the things Naya admittedly missed the most. Not shooting with her cast mates was one thing, because she saw them behind the cameras plenty, but leaving the choir room after they wrapped season two was heart wrenching. She had realized, after Comic Con, that she would be on her own for a while, given that the writers and producers hadn't yet given in to a storyline involving her and Lea's characters as roommates in New York, but they hadn't yet given up on their campaigning. What originally began as a joke seemed as though it might come to fruition, and given that she couldn't, and wouldn't, have many, if any, scenes with Heather for a while, a familiar face during her scenes would have to do - particularly a face that had gone through precisely what she was currently battling.

"Well, I've got to head to the lot," she finally said, voice low and tone defeated. "I hope my girls have fun at the vet, though I doubt Lucy will like it much." She forced a laugh before leaning forward and pressing a lingering kiss to Naya's lips. "Love you both." And with that, she grabbed her bag and headed out of the front door, shutting it gently behind her.

The tiny dog looked up at her owner, cocking her head to the side and whimpering. "Yeah Luce, I know. I miss her already too."

* * *

"Hemo!" she heard exclaimed as she made her way into the choir room. "You look _hot_."

She subconsciously tugged on her black leather jacket, and gave her outfit a critical once over, before turning to her friend with a cheeky grin. "Thanks Kev. I get that a lot." Their loud laughter attracted more than a few stares from those already on set, and she bent to give him a hug. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he managed to tug her down into his lap, prolonging the embrace.

"I see you haven't lost your chair skills yet," she giggled.

"Nope. I wouldn't abandon this thing if I could - totally helps me get all the ladies." She rolled her eyes, unable to control her continuous laughter. "So how are you and - "

"Good, I think. She's got some mysterious dinner date tomorrow, but other than that, we've been good. I'm just hoping our schedules won't conflict so much that we won't ever see each other. Even when - well, even when we weren't _us_," she said quietly, looking around to see if anyone were listening to the intimate exchange, "it was good to have her around, in some way or another. When I could be with - "

She paused as she noticed Zach, Ian, and Ryan walk into the choir room set. Kevin's eyes immediately followed hers, and he rolled them further away from the middle of the room, secluding them as best he could.

"At least then, we could be with each other in some capacity. But now, it's all secrets. We can't pretend that we're acting the way we are because of our characters - especially since I heard they may break them up."

"Yeah, the rumors have been flying for a while now," Kevin commented lowly, shaking his head. "It's bullshit if you ask me. Your PR teams have the writers in their back pocket, and everyone expects Matt to fight against the relationship. I think it's too big of a risk though. They'll lose a lot of viewers, honestly. So, we just keep our fingers crossed, and wait for the day this clusterfuck is over, whaddaya say shawty?"

Heather wrapped her arms around his neck, murmuring thanks into his shoulder as she burst into another fit of giggles. Despite the incident at his birthday, she knew that Kevin cared about Naya, and most importantly, Naya's happiness, therefore, his support meant the world. While he couldn't say anything outwardly, private interactions spoke a lot more than did his public ones, as it seemed was true for the majority of the cast. Since the beginning, they'd managed to form a spider web of secrets and hidden alliances that were kept away from the press in an astoundingly astute manner.

"Sounds good bee," she finally said, unearthing her face from the crook of his neck, and holding out her fist for a bump as everyone was called to attention.

* * *

"I'm really glad you called," she said quietly, settling her napkin into her lap as she smiled shyly at the woman across the table from her. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"You _haven't _seen me in ages," the older woman laughed. "Doesn't mean I haven't been checking up on you though. How's life?"

Naya sighed, fidgeting with the fabric splayed over her legs. She found herself considering three options: the truth, a variation of the truth, or an outright lie. Given her history with the beautiful woman just feet away from her, she realized lying would be an insult. "It's really good, for the most part."

Gwyneth nodded, pursing her lips. "Can I assume that the 'really good' has absolutely nothing to do with the man candy they have you toting around?"

"That would probably be a pretty accurate assumption," she said quietly, avoiding the blue eyes watching her expectantly.

The blonde leaned into her hand, resting an elbow on the table and searching Naya for answers that seemed buried far deeper than she'd anticipated. However, rather than deliberately prying, she decided skirting around the issue would be a touch more lucrative. When Naya nearly choked on her drink at Gwyneth's next question, she knew she was no doubt prodding in the right direction. "So how's my little buddy - are you and Heather still close? The kids ask about her all the time."

"Hemo's good," she replied through fits of coughing, trying desperately to fight the slight burn her cheeks were flaring with. "She's back on set, busting ass on the Britney Spears episode."

Gwyneth had no intention of letting things slide that easily, however. "How are her and Taylor? They were together when I was filming, weren't they?"

"She doesn't talk about him much." It was a truthful answer, though roundabout in the best way possible. Naya saw that they were quickly approaching dangerous territory, and while she remembered how close the two blondes were, she wasn't sure of what would be appropriate to admit. She took a long sip of her drink, hoping the simplistic task would calm her raging nerves and erratic heartbeat.

As fun as the game was, Gwyneth was done playing around. She'd tugged at every one of Naya's emotions, and she could see the woman's edges fraying, clearly at the precipice of either incredible amounts of denial, or a breakdown.

"So who knows that you two are together?"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck shit fuck. Deny it Naya. Deny, deny, deny. Or better yet - run. Just throw some bills on the table and leave. Get up, damn it. Move! Something, anything._

Her heart rate spiked further, and her chest tightened on biological instinct. She gripped the napkin between her fingers, needing a tangible object to ground her from disappearing into the cyclical, thunderous thoughts running rampant between her ears.

_Naya, deny it. Don't say a fucking word. You're with Matt, she's with Taylor. You aren't together, remember? Deny it until your dying breath. Fucking do _something_! Anything!_

"Kevin, Harry, and Vanessa. And Matt."

_Anything but _that.

Gwyneth leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest and allowing a self-satisfied smirk cloud her features before taking a moment to analyze the woman's answer. "Matt? So Mr. Hodgson is your beard, and he's okay with that?" Naya simply nodded, not wanting to delve further than she had to into the intricacies of their relationship. "So you and Heather - "

"Got back together in May, yes."

The blonde's perfectly manicured eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline as she focused on a single word from Naya's statement. "_Back _together?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I know you had suspicions when we all filmed together, and if that weren't enough, I figured coming with us on tour would have been." The brunette knew they weren't subtle, by any stretch of the imagination. Anyone with half a brain could see that several friendships between the female cast members had managed to develop into something other than platonic love. It could be written off as being incredibly close, as PR had done time and time again, but a hand placed just a bit too low on a back or slightly too high on a leg after a while seemed to fall into the _more than just friends _category. She and Heather had learned how to tread the line closely after a good bit of time, something Lea and Dianna had never quite mastered. Now, with each of them in "relationships," all that was left for the fans was wishful thinking and not-so-secret speculations.

Gwyneth reached across the table, grasping one of Naya's shaking hands in both of her own. "I'm incredibly happy for both of you, and so, so proud." The younger girl ducked from the blonde's gaze, smiling shyly. "And I fully expect to be invited to the wedding."

With the tension broken, Naya burst into a fit of giggles, feeling the uncomfortable sensation in her chest lifting as their typical banter resumed, with not so much as a glance backward at her confession. The only leftover tug she felt in her chest as they walked through the parking lot, parting with goodbyes, was one word - _wedding_. She smiled to herself, then shook her head as she unlocked the door to her Range Rover.

* * *

**AN: Just a bit of plot development there, because I've already determined how I plan on ending this fic, though I'm not sure how many chapters I'll write until that end comes along. Trust that I'll warn you beforehand, haha.**

**I haven't had much time for research, aside from religiously following everyone's twitters (and Ryan Murphy on Twitter? I am thanking all the gods I can think of). If I can get some information on it, the Sunshine Foundation will be worked into the next chapter, and the photo of Heya Lea tweeted will _definitely _be in there. :) And more Heya interactions as well - I can't very well have them in their own bubble, and interactions with other people are what has kept this story moving along, so I hope you'll trust me on that.**

**So, if you have any information for me, or criticism on the fic, let me know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review if you will. :)**

**Also, shout out to njhousefan. I think Heather in the bear suit would be absolutely hilarious, and I'm considering working that into the next chapter, given that I can't find anymore proof of her being in Florida, as a fan claimed she was.**


	23. Chapter 23: Paws Off the Goods

"We've talked about this Lea - "

"I know, and I'm simply reminding you that it's something you should consider. We really think it would be a big hit with the fans, and you can't deny that the comedy would be incomparable." Naya watched from the other side of the set as Lea continued their campaign for Rachel and Santana as roommates, wondering if they would ever take the idea seriously. Given where things ended when filming wrapped the season before, it wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination for her character to abandon Kentucky, despite the inevitable "finger lickin' good" punch lines, and end up throwing her pride away eventually, landing herself on Rachel's doorstep. Some of the writers and producers seemed more behind the idea than others, but until there was a unanimous decision, Lea wasn't giving up.

"Come on Brad, you know you want to," Naya practically sang as she wrapped an arm around the smaller brunette's shoulder. "Rachel Berry and the gay brigade? Doesn't get much better than that," she joked, sending a wink in Lea's direction.

"Like I said, it's under consideration. Both of you need to get changed for the gallery shoot though. Your clothing should have been delivered to your trailers, and will be starting in about a half an hour so - "

The two women turned without another word, heading in the direction of their trailers, high fiving one another discreetly once away from watchful eyes. They soon parted, their respective destinations coming into view, but not before flashing another grin toward their costar and giggling slightly. Naya made her way up the steps, hoping the shoot wouldn't take long, given she'd once again ignored Heather's attempts at making her pack in advance, and she knew when she got home, she'd be haphazardly throwing items into her suitcase as per usual. She was prepared for that, as she always was, but as her trailer door slammed shut behind her, she was prepared to be pressed against a wall with a hot mouth travelling down her neck. The slightly sweet scent was the only confirmation she needed before she locked the door behind her before locking her ankles around Heather's waist, allowing herself to be carried to the couch.

"No marks. Half hour," was all she managed to pant out, and she felt an almost imperceptible nod against her body as a tongue trailed down her collarbone. Her back hit the cushions and it wasn't long before she was completely stripped, rationalizing their actions with the idea that she would have had to change anyway. After years of practiced trysts, Heather knew better than to engage Naya's mouth and potentially smear her makeup, and in order to prevent any fight on her girlfriend's part, she brought her lips south, ignoring the brunette's earlier rules. Lifting the cup of her bra, she left a single bruise there, knowing it was one of the few places that was fair game. She continued further down, not content on stopping her ministrations until she had the girl beneath her squirming, breathy gasps escaping her lips as she held tight to long blonde locks to keep from allowing her moans to echo across the entirety of the lot. She managed fairly well until one well placed stroke released a groan from her lips, thankfully, and almost regretfully, covered by a loud knock on her trailer's door.

"Naya! Five minutes until set. Do you need any help with your wardrobe?"

Still attempting to catch her breath, she placed a hand over her bare chest, feeling the steady, albeit rapid pace of her heart beginning to calm down. "I'm good, I think. I'll be there." She heard murmured confirmation from outside the door, and flopped back onto the couch, gently slapping Heather's arm as she fought back laughter. "Not funny Hemo," she managed to get out. "Hands down one of the hottest things that has happened in this trailer in a while, but not funny."

"I thought it was hilarious," she quipped in response, fluttering her eyelashes in an attempt to look innocent. She pressed a barely there kiss to Naya's lips before lifting her up to begin getting her dressed.

* * *

"When will you learn to listen to me?"

"Probably never."

"Seriously?"

"We both know how stubborn I am. It's certainly not going to happen any time soon," the brunette said, carefully examining her closet for something yellow, which shouldn't have been difficult, given that 90% of her clothing was grey. The yellow should have stood out. Heather walked behind her, reaching into the far corner before producing the yellow dress she'd bought a few weeks ago, carefully folding it and placing it in Naya's half-empty suitcase. Crossing the room, she pressed a lingering kiss to the blonde's lips before whispering a thank you. She sighed as she returned to her closet, grabbing several other clothing items and tossing them haphazardly into her bag, whereupon Heather removed them, folded them neatly, and repacked. "I wish you could come to this. I think you'd really enjoy it."

"Yeah," she remarked offhandedly. "But it's whatever I guess."

"Heath, are you still upset about my going to dinner the other night? I told you it was nothing." She brought her fingers up to pinch the bridge of her nose before speaking again. "I saw Gwyneth. She called me up and asked if I wanted to catch up. You really ought to call her - the kids apparently miss you a lot."

"It's not the dinner Nay, although I do appreciate you shedding a little light on that. I'm just catching another wave of PR frustration. I'd love to be able to go with you, and it really sucks that I can't." The brunette temporarily gave up on her packing to wrap her arms around her girlfriend, whispering reassurances of one day into her shoulder. "Wait just a second though. You and Gwyn talked about me?" The barely there nod against her back was all she had as confirmation. "Did you - "

"She knew already. She pretended like she hadn't always known, but she just flat out asked me, and I couldn't very well lie."

Heather twisted around in her arms, pulling her closer for a deep kiss. "I'm so proud of you. I'm not sure I could have done that if it were me in that situation."

"I'm sure you could have," Naya whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth before releasing herself and zipping her suitcase before moving it to the doorway. In her motion, she didn't see the momentary look of panic spread across Heather's features, nor the slight head shake that clearly said _no, I really couldn't. _

* * *

The flurry of yellow flooding her, combined with the enthusiasm of the kids moving in sync around her kept a grin plastered across her cheeks. Occasionally, someone in the choir would shoot her a look of pure awe, mixed in with pride at being able to perform in front of her, while provoked multiple sets of giggles to burst from her chest. She couldn't keep herself from swaying slightly or clapping along, flashing back to her own performance of the song in question, in the choir room set, surrounded by just as much yellow. She remembered the number of Red Bulls it took her to get through that day, the headbands they all had to wear, but most importantly, and most strongly, she remembered how just like today, she hadn't been able to fight the smile on her face. As the performance continued on, she remembered Heather's beaming grin, the way she moved so easily to the music, and how absolutely beautiful she'd looked that day. It sent a pang through her heart, landing squarely in her gut, as she thought about how much younger they looked then, in her mind's eye, and how much different things were on that day, nearly three years ago. She was already falling for the enigmatic beauty then, but had you gone back and told her where they would be now, she wouldn't have believed you within an inch of her life.

Trying to focus on anything aside from the uncomfortable feeling resting in her stomach, the one that settled there every time she and Heather had to be apart, she approached several of the kids related to the foundation, going through an interview or two, and speaking to one girl in particular, Taylor, who impressed her with her positivity, despite the hardships she'd struggled through - going from gymnast to being confined to a wheelchair. She was so in awe of the strength of the young woman in front of her, she took a moment to step away, pull out her phone and call Heather. Five or six rings later, she reached her girlfriend's voicemail, and sighed, hanging up without leaving a message. Her phone, however, buzzed almost instantly in her hand.

_Can't talk on the phone. Caught up in a ~hairy situation. xx H_

Naya looked over the text multiple times, trying to figure out what exactly the blonde meant by that, but found she was unable to deduce anything that made the slightest bit of sense.

_Btw, I love you beary beary much ;) xx_

Her brow furrowed as she considered this text message as well, trying to fit together the pieces Heather was giving her, but still coming up with no answers. She'd been wandering around for a while, repeating the words over and over again in her head, even as she interacted with the kids and parents at the event. She somehow found herself face to face with the Sunshine Foundation mascot, though she wasn't entirely sure why an animal that isn't, in her opinion, the least bit sunshiney, would be the representative for this group. Upon feeling a large paw discreetly grazed her ass, she was certain that a pervy bear shouldn't be meandering amongst the children, given that the youngest there were barely three years old.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, garnering attention from the people around her. She plastered on a fake smile before getting incredibly close to the mascot's face, murmuring her continuation. "Paws off the goods Pedo-bear, got it?"

"Not what you said in your trailer," the oversized fluffy creature returned, laughing lightly and freezing Naya in her place. She knew that voice and she would know that laugh if it were miles away.

"Hemo?" she whispered, touching a hand to the bear's snout. The mascot nodded, and the brunette could practically see her girlfriend's grin through the furry mask. She couldn't help her continuous laughter as she imagined Heather's insistence on taking the place of whoever was meant to be in that costume, simply so they could be there together. She was floored, and the smile flooding her, the feeling rushing through her veins to the tips of her toes, was nothing short of genuine.

* * *

"Lea, I swear, you ship us harder than the majority of our _actual _fans," Naya teased, tucking Lucy in one arm as she used the other to poke the other brunette in the ribs. The puppy started whimpering, and Naya ceased fire, hushing her as she rubbed behind the dog's ears. As soon as Lucy had calmed, she resumed her poke war with Lea, upon which the tiny puppy started whimpering again. Both women shot each other a look until Heather swooped in, releasing Lucy from Naya's grasp.

"Aw, you don't like when Mama's mean," she cooed, gently tickling under the dog's chin.

"I was not being mean," Naya protested, scoffing slightly.

A smirk crossed Heather's features, and her girlfriend recognized the look of mischievousness right away. "Then poke Le again." The brunette did so, and heard the beginnings of a whimper coming from Lucy's mouth; rolling her eyes and pulling her hand back, the puppy stopped immediately. "I win," Heather giggled. "I so win."

Dianna walked over, quickly stealing the dog from Heather, and bouncing her gently before receiving several greeting kisses from a rough sandpaper tongue. "Oh, look at you two!" she finally addressed the couple standing in front of her, almost actively avoiding Lea's gaze. "Just as cute as when you actually had matching uniforms."

"Am I _ever _going to get to wear real clothes again?" Naya huffed good-naturedly, sending a prayer up to the writing gods that her and Lea's campaign would come through.

Lea rolled her eyes in response, trying to fight laughter. "If I have anything to say about it, yes."

Heather raised an eyebrow before intertwining her fingers with Naya's. "You trying to steal my woman Le?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. Besides, I do believe it's common knowledge that in the event that Rachel were to explore the orientation of Sapphic love, her pursuits would fall considerably close to the arena of the cheerfully physically inclined," she said pointedly, leaving Dianna to readily eye the floor of the set as though it held the meaning of life, "though not in the direction of the ever insulting, if potentially and confusingly racist, female Hispanic population."

Naya shook her head, laughing. "You are getting way too good at Rachel Berry-ing Le." She received a wink and sly grin in return.

"So, since I'm not planning on quote unquote _stealing your woman_, why not a photo to celebrate the beginning of a new era?" The couple exchanged glances before nodding. Heather's grip on her girlfriend's hand tightened just slightly, and Naya leaned in, close enough to insinuate something, though not nearly close enough to be suspicious. After a blinding flash, the two jumped apart when Ryan's voice called from across the room.

"Heather, we're ready for you on set!"

* * *

**AN: So we're currently caught up to August 1st, and I think I've decided that at the very least, I will continue writing until the season begins, so long as there is enough information to work with.**

I know the past few chapters haven't been heavy on Heya interactions, so I hope that this makes up for it somewhat, because it primarily focuses on Heather and Naya, though others are involved.

As always, if you find or hear something, let me know, and review if you will. :)

A big shoutout to njhousefan again, because I ended up really liking the idea of fitting Heather in as the bear, and chose to take artistic liberty with that event, even though she was more than likely in LA filming. Haha. 


	24. Chapter 24: That You'd Cut a Bitch?

After several days on set, Naya was more than thankful for a few days off. A four day weekend was unheard of, but she took into account that it was still early in the season, and Santana's arc hadn't really taken off just yet, given the character was still in Kentucky until further notice. However, stir crazy would have been the perfect word to describe her currently, given that she'd spent the majority of the summer hiatus flying around the world, to events or recording sessions, or a few highly, and then less so, anticipated vacations. She flopped back on the couch, scrolling through her Twitter feed, grinning at the several birthday tweets Brittany had received, making sure that her own had gone through, before pausing on a post Ryan had sent, still shaking her head and laughing at the fact that he'd even made one in the first place. Lea _was _known for her persistence though, so she shouldn't have been surprised in the slightest.

Clicking the YouTube link, she found that she was watching herself, or, at the very least, the characterized version of herself, complain about the bridesmaid dress colors, and she couldn't help the smile that overtook her as she remembered the filming and photo shoot from that day. But with those fond memories came the remembrance of the increasingly awkward tension between Lea and Dianna, and just like that, the good feeling floated away. It didn't stop her from sending the link to Heather, however, knowing that she'd enjoy the trip down memory lane as she had temporarily as well. She knew, however, that it was unlikely that she'd receive a response any time soon though, as the Britney episode was taking up every moment of Heather's days on set, proving to be as intricate as the last tribute they'd done for the pop star. It seemed like this episode would be the one to take up the most time, as they'd already been working on it for weeks, but she knew in the end, the proud smile of accomplishment on her girlfriend's face would be worth not really having seen said face in weeks.

_Don't remind me! Haha. They should have just let us get married in New York after nationals. ;) Britt would have picked awesome bridesmaid dresses._

The grin that had faded away returned full beam as she read over her girlfriend's text a few more times.

_Well Miss Morris, play your cards right, and maybe something can be arranged. xx_

It was forward. She was fully aware of that, but leaving the topic unexplored wasn't going to send anything toward initiation, and since her conversation with Gwyneth, she would be outright lying if she said she wasn't experiencing a particularly strong bout of wedding fever. And after years of watching Heather interact with kids, a good dose of baby fever as well, though that conversation was off the table completely, because no way in hell was she scaring Heather away with that bomb shell.

_Maybe so. ;) Although I think it's you who should be more concerned about the card playing, haha. Gotta get back to set, but I'll see you when I get home. I got them to schedule shooting around our day, so tomorrow, for a little while at least, it's just me and you bc I totally miss that. xx H_

The smile amplified, a combination of almost, but not really, reassurance of a future and being able to treat her girlfriend to some well-deserved TLC. Naked massages and a private sauna certainly didn't hurt things either, so with those thoughts bouncing in her head, she moved to her office in an attempt to focus her mind from the gutter toward song writing, though she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

* * *

"Oh god," Heather panted out. "That feels amazing." At those words, the feeling between Naya's legs was steadily growing, despite her best attempts to quell it. "Seriously," she let out a soft moan, "amazing." She turned her head slightly, to better enjoy the view of the slightly writhing blonde, and let out her own groan as hands began travelling her own body.

"Incredible," she breathed out, nearly choking on the syllables as she felt her tension melting away at every caress her skin received. "We need to get massages more often," Heather murmured into the pillow. "Britney is kicking my _ass_," she fussed half-heartedly, punctuating the last word as her masseuse pressed against a deep knot. Naya mumbled in agreement, allowing the soothing music to squeeze between her ears and wipe out her worries and preoccupations, if only temporarily. The warmth of the table beneath her coupled with the strong hands working diligently at her back muscles had her fluttering in and out of consciousness quickly.

Seeing as Heather had managed to get three hours away from the set, they decided on a simple day, and after rousing the brunette from her brief nap, the two headed in the direction of the sauna Naya had reserved - small, private, and wonderfully conducive to the throbbing between their legs.

The door was barely shut behind them before the two towels were discarded on the floor and Naya felt herself being pressed down onto the benches lining the walls. Any argument she may have had was lost around the same time Heather's hands went missing, only to be discovered pressing generously into the place she needed most. The heat in the room was no comparison to the waves radiating between the couple, leaving their skin to slip against one another's as they moved together, rocking gently against the wooden seating. Through an act of unbelievable strength she wasn't sure she possessed, Naya managed to switch their positions, carefully laying her girlfriend onto the long forgotten towels and moving against her hand more roughly until with a shuddering gasp, she collapsed on an equally heaving chest.

Knowing they still had a will before their time frame in the room would be up, they spent the rest of the hour exchanging sweet kisses that always ended up right back where they started. The male attendant knocked meekly at the door, informing them their hour was up, and they couldn't help but laugh at his expression upon realizing who the two scantily clad women in front of him were.

"Miss Morris, Miss Rivera? Did you enjoy your experience with the new sauna area? They've told me the more you perspire, the more you've received the effects, though I'm not implying that you're sweaty, I just - "

Heather flashed a sweet smile in his direction before nodding twice. "We definitely received the effects." Her voice was even, and only the brunette on his side could have noted the underlying meaning of the words.

Naya teasingly tugged at his employee ID, before offering an equally sugary, "Thank you Joseph. We'll put in a good word for you with the management."

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" The hesitant tone in Heather's voice was an immediate red flag, but the brunette hid her panic and simply nodded. "Why are you all of a sudden getting all domesticated?"

"What do you mean babe?" She carefully placed strawberries on the top of the cake, hoping with all she had that it was cool enough to have been decorated, because there were only so many times she could call her mother with recipe questions without receiving the third, or in her mother's case fourth, degree.

"I feel like you're trying to prove yourself as an adult. Watching Food Network to learn how to cook and bake, and working on your garden, and - I don't know."

Naya shrugged, hoping a casual response would end this conversation, and _fast_. "I mean, we are adults, right? It only seems appropriate for me to be growing up." Her use of air quotes signaled the end of her explanation, but the slight way she trailed off left the statement open for discussion.

"Growing up and," Heather dragged the last word out, "settling down?" In a twist of her head that could have easily caused a severe case of whiplash, the brunette turned to meet flickering blue eyes, holding nearly as much anxiety as she could feel coursing through her own veins.

Rather than denying the topic they'd been skillfully waltzing around for the past week or so, she nodded. "Yeah, maybe." Her shaking voice, however, killed any nonchalance she'd attempted in her response. She shouldn't have been nervous, given that they'd had a discussion about this topic exactly months ago, that night in Mexico, but thinking about how long in the making this conversation had been building didn't calm her whatsoever.

"So you want to?" Heather queried. "Settle down I mean?"

Naya froze temporarily. "We had talked about it, right?" Heather nodded, but only slightly. "Do you want to?" A second nod, even smaller this time. "But, there's something holding you back." The third nod was almost invisible. "We would have to come out."

With those words, Heather's bottom lip trembled, and she fell quickly into the brunette's arms. "I just don't know if I'll ever be ready Nay."

"I'll wait for as long as you need. I'm certainly not gung-ho on coming out tomorrow, but one day, maybe. It's something I want us to decide together though, and do it when we're both prepared." The blonde sniffled against her shoulder and nodded for the fourth time, much more surely however. "And in the mean time, I can always tease our fans about it, without confirming anything, right?" The cheeky tone in her voice provoked a small smile from her girlfriend. "One day Heath, one day."

* * *

Later that evening, as they lay curled up on the couch, Heather's head resting on her girlfriend's legs, the blonde deep in thought as Naya caught up on the episodes of Teen Mom she'd missed over the past few weeks. The brunette noticed her unusually quiet nature, given that Heather frequently scoffed at the ridiculous arguments or mimicked the girls' voices, provoking uncontrollable giggle fits from her girlfriend.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Naya whispered, running her fingers through the long hair splayed across her legs.

"Do you think Ryan would maybe release the coming out scene that got cut? He's been putting the videos from the vault out recently, and maybe that could be a start. I know it doesn't say much about us, but I remember how much your speech made me think of what I would want to say, if I did come out."

"That you'd cut a bitch?" Naya joked.

"No, that I thought what I felt for you was just a phase, something that came about because of how closely we worked together. But after a while, I realized that my feelings for you weren't going anywhere and that - " She took a deep breath in, steadying her words. " - that I'm not as straight as I thought I was. But also, that it doesn't matter if people approve, because it's who I am, and you are who I love."

Bending down to press a solid kiss to the blonde's forehead, Naya couldn't help the smile blooming across her cheeks. "You've never said it."

"Said what?"

"That you aren't _really _straight," she whispered, hoping she wasn't overstepping the progress just made. Heather just nodded slightly into her legs, hiding a small smile of her own. "I'll text Ryan now, and see what I can do. I feel like after the clusterfuck of a story line I was given, he owes me," she said laughing, sending a quick text to their producer before allowing her fingers to run through Heather's hair again, pleased to hear her impersonations of Farrah had begun.

* * *

**AN: Shorter chapter than you guys are used to, and for that, I apologize. I'm just hesitant about catching up too closely to real time, because it means that you will have to wait a bit longer for enough news to come through, allowing me to update. However, if it's any consolation, I'll probably be working on the next chapter some time today. :)**

Chapter 25, at the very least, will handle the release of the coming out scene, Brad's corn rows, and the accidental napping of August 6th, the Nayahontas tweets of August 7th, and if I get the time, Di's Glee Project (as because as far as I've heard, Matt and Ali were in on that episode as well). I'm also toying with how to work in the earthquakes, and there should be an appearance from our Little Lengies.

Definitelyyyy looking forward to working Naya's plumber experience into a future chapter btw. Hahaha.

As always, if there's something you've seen or heard, pass it my way, because I can only catch so many things, as I'm only one person. I hope you enjoyed the chapter (lots of Heya), and if you do so feel inclined, send a review my way. :) xx A


	25. Chapter 25: You've Never Been Slushied

**AN: As always****, I need your opinion in keeping this fic running. There's a question at the end of the chapter that I'd appreciate feedback on, because it could potentially turn into a pretty big storyline, if you feel that it should. So, read, review, and most importantly, enjoy! Then please let me know what you think about this possible line I'm tossing out.**

* * *

"Hemo, what the hell are you two doing?" Rather than responding, she simply flashed a cheeky smile over her shoulder and continued the intricate motions her fingers were currently engaged in. "And don't say it's not what it looks like."

Feigning a look of embarrassment for a millisecond, her expression soon shifted into a smirk. "It's exactly what it looks like," she teased, complete with her signature wink.

"How much longer is this going to take?" the voice beneath her sounded, sending a chortle through her throat.

"That's not something I hear a lot." Kevin tried to stifle his laughter, while simultaneously pushing away unwanted mental images, while Chord simply stood, gob smacked and lacking words. "And it shouldn't take much longer, I promise."

People fluttered in and out of the hair and makeup trailer as the news of Brad's corn rows spread across the set, and soon multiple photos had been taken, and with Heather's begrudging approval, tweeted. She tried hard to fight a grin when Brad showed her Naya's tweet in return, saying that she'd done "such a better job" than the brunette could have, and fought laughter even harder when Kevin leaned over and asked if they were still talking about corn rows. His eyebrow waggle and Chord's clueless expression made the fight impossible however, and she spent the rest of her time on set giggling with the two until they had to report for filming.

Grabbing her phone the first chance she had after a few more run throughs of a performance, she tilted her water bottle back, taking a long swig and tapping in her lock code quickly.

_Coming out scene is OUT! ;) I told you he'd do it. xx N_

She tapped the link, bringing up the link and watching one of the many scenes she and Naya had filmed together that had hit the cutting room floor due to "episode restraints." They still hadn't figured out where along the higher ups the scenes had been getting cut, given that some of the directors had them kissing at every spare moment, and yet those interactions hadn't made it past the final decisions either. She had a sneaking suspicion that Brad had fought for them, more so than any of the others, but he was only one person, and he could only do so much.

* * *

Naya woke several hours later to a flurry of text messages, rolling her eyes and groaning as she scrolled through her inbox. Heather was apparently on her way home, Dianna missed her and wanted to remind her that her episode of the Glee Project was airing the next night, and Nickayla simply wanted to check in. Her last text was from Matt.

_Dropping off the face of the planet for a bit. If you need me, you can find me the usual ways._

She knew better than to question it, and honestly, at this point, she didn't much care. Her only feelings toward being woken up by the incessant dinging of her cell phone were professed in a post on Twitter that she happily retweeted.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman who has accidentally napped._

Moments later, she heard the front door open, and in sidled the person she'd been away from for the majority of the day. Still sleepy, she stifled a yawn while raising her arms and beckoning Heather toward her, at which point, with a slight smile and shuffling motions, the blonde dropped her bag, slipped off her shoes, and collapsed on top of Naya, sighing contentedly.

"Long day babe?" she giggled into the long waves dusting her cheek.

"The longest. I didn't get to sleep all afternoon like someone I know," she chided, pressing teasing pokes into Naya's sides. "And then I come home to no dinner, a messy house, and a half-asleep woman? What kind of housewife are you?" Her blue eyes twinkled, coming back to life after an exhausting day of shooting as the brunette's fists connected solidly with her shoulders, sending punch after punch through a fit of giggles.

Naya slid out from beneath her, pressing a long kiss to her lips, making sure to envelope the tiny freckle above Heather's lip in the embrace before hopping off of the couch and heading into the kitchen.

"Honey, I was _totally _kidding," the blonde backpedaled. "You don't have to fix me anything."

Naya tilted her head into the doorway, holding out a stack of takeout menus. "I wasn't planning on it," she grinned. "So, sushi or pizza?"

* * *

Curled up on the couch in her trailer, Naya had her feet tucked underneath her as she scribbled furiously on the page before her, repeatedly scratching out and rewriting her words, lost within the blue lines. Her focus was suddenly broken by a flash of blonde through her door and incredulous laughter permeating through the previously silent space.

"And this is why everyone of us needs to have a blog." She flopped onto the couch beside the still slightly disgruntled brunette and tugged insistently at the pocket to her sweatpants, trying to gain hold of Naya's phone.

"What the hell are you doing Heath?" she hissed, quickly shutting her notebook and tossing it to the side, fighting off the blonde's advances.

"Give me your phone so I can show you something. Di called to tell you, but you didn't answer." Heather paused, listening intently before twisting back to Naya and dropping her cell into the girl's lap. "She wants to talk to you."

"Give up your phone Rivera. It's worth the lack of control, I _swear_."

"Di - " Despite her protests, she felt her phone being tugged from her pocket successfully and she stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend in retaliation.

"Don't forget about the dirt picture. That was gold and you know it, and this is even better."

She bit back a scoff before Heather proudly turned the phone back toward her, showing a manipulation of Naya as Pocahontas, and after the few seconds of shock wore off, her bursts of laughter were equivalent to, if not louder than the blonde's had been. She found herself gasping for air as she fought through the chuckles, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Oh my god, Di. That's hilarious, and scarily realistic."

"Better I show you these than the even more creepily realistic manips of you and Hemo with multiple children, or you know, the two of you goin' at it."

In her peripheral vision, she saw Heather's hands flinch, and she raised a solitary finger. "Don't even think about googling that Hemo." Dianna's breathy laughter sounded on the other end of the line and the blonde plopped next to Naya on the couch gave out a reluctant grunt of disapproval. "Thanks Lady, I needed a pick-me-up this afternoon, and this was _perfect_."

"Never doubt the power of the tumblr fandoms." She paused, biting her lip. "Don't ask, okay? Just let it go and don't ask."

Naya giggled through her goodbye and hung up the phone, trading it with Heather for her own, her fingers moving quickly against the screen before she locked it, slipping it back into her pocket. She then twisted around, tugging the blonde in between her legs and slipping the straps of her tank top of her shoulders, hearing a moment's protest before her thumbs dug into the tense muscles there and Heather turned into a human sized pile of jelly at her touch. She skillfully worked her fingers across the freckled back, gliding across smooth muscles and dipping into the knots forming steadily between her shoulder blades until the blonde had fallen asleep against her, snoring lightly. Careful not to jostle her, she slipped her phone out of her pocket, any other attempt at entertainment too risky as she was unwilling to wake the sweetly sleeping blonde against her. Refreshing her Twitter feed, she bit back a laugh at Grant's response, her silent giggle rumbling through her chest and causing Heather to murmur in her sleep. Holding her breath for a moment, she watched as her girlfriend curled back up, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding tight.

It was nearly an hour later, when she knew Heather needed to head back onto set that she roused the girl, rubbing small gentles in her back and whispering quiet words to slowly pull her back into consciousness. Bleary eyed, blue eyes focused on brown, and Naya received a sweet smile in response.

"Would you totally hate me if I said I already started teasing the fans?" Still fighting the dredges of sleep, the blonde could do nothing more but lazily raise an eyebrow, provoking a soft chuckle to fall over her girlfriend's lips. She tilted the phone toward Heather who, despite her lingering grogginess, couldn't hide the smirk coloring her features.

"Paint with _all _the colors Nay?" she nearly mumbled, shaking her head lightly before noticing the time, and dropping her head back onto the other woman's chest. "I don't want to go back. I'm exhausted."

"I know sweetie, but it's not much longer, and I'm about to head home to start cooking something for dinner. Gotta live up to my wifey type status, right?" She winked before pulling Heather up to a sitting position with her, pecking her gently before rising. Hands held out, she lifted the blonde from the couch and caught her in a warm embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl's waist. "So go finish up, and I'll have something better than pizza waiting for you when you get home, okay?"

Heather nodded sweetly, pressing a last kiss to Naya's cheek, muttering a simple, "I don't deserve you," before heading out the door and toward the hair and makeup trailer.

* * *

The two girls teasingly pinched at Chord's stomach, continually joking about how it was clearly his excess fat that was causing the earthquakes while he ran through dance rehearsals. He feigned upset, but couldn't keep a grin from fighting across his face.

"Heard one of the new girls is getting slushied tonight." The three all turned, coming face to face with oversized jewelry and light brown hair held back by a signature headband. Squealing, Naya ran toward the newcomer, having not seen Vanessa since Mexico. Once the brunette had detached herself, Heather pulled her in for a hug as well, playfully ruffling her hair.

"Do you know who it is?" Chord questioned, "Because I think they _all _need to get slushied at least once. It's Glee Club tradition. We can catch them in the middle of an earthquake again and blame it on the shaking ground."

"I still haven't felt any of these alleged earthquakes," Naya grumbled. "I feel simultaneously blessed and kind of gipped to be honest."

Heather quickly intervened, knowing she didn't have long to save herself before they'd go back to the rest of the sixteen hour day they were promised upon arriving that morning. "A few characters haven't been slushied. Sugar, right? Did Rory ever, or Matt?"

Naya turned toward the blonde, mouth open. "You've never been slushied."

"Sure I have," she said quickly, turning to go back to set. Chord and Naya both immediately grabbed her arms and pulled her back toward them.

"No, you haven't," Vanessa reiterated.

"I'm starting a Twitter petition," Chord joked. "This is unacceptable. We'll just catch you the same time as whoever else is getting slushied tonight."

"Then I will make sure that I am far, far away from all of you," she muttered, rolling her eyes. It wasn't until Naya whispered something entirely inappropriate in her ear regarding how to get the slushie off of her body that she wasn't completely opposed to the idea. Granted, not even that thought held much weight, and she shook her off, waggling a finger in her direction. "You will not seduce me into being hit with syrupy ice."

* * *

Naya sighed as she leaned back into the warm body behind her, raven hair tickling Heather's cheek. The water surrounding them was almost scalding, but both could feel their muscles relaxing, the brunette due to her incapability of relaxing, and the blonde from sixteen hour rehearsal days. Heather's hands took purchase where her girlfriend's had earlier, calming the tense muscles just underneath caramel skin as Naya hummed in approval, eyelids fluttering shut.

Pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's shoulder, Heather's voice shook when she finally found the words caught in the back of her throat. "Do you ever worry about us?"

The brunette simply nodded slightly, tracing shapes into the blonde's thighs, hidden beneath the soapy water. Taking a deep breath in, she thought carefully about how to say what it was that had been floating around in her head for a few weeks now, alternating between flooding the forefront of her mind and taking a definitive backseat to the bone crushing sense of happiness she felt every morning she opened her eyes to long blonde locks covering her pillow. "I don't think I worry about us so much as I worry about everyone around us trying to ruin _us_. Does that make sense? I feel like every time I turn around, there's something or someone trying to get in our way and separate us, and it's been like that for such a long time now that I'm not sure how to function otherwise. If we do get to stop fighting to be together, we'll have to adjust to that, as fucked up as it is, you know? I worry that eventually, it's going to be too much, and you'll walk away. I worry that it, this, us, _I _will hurt you. I worry that I'll have to watch another one of our cast mates kiss you every day. I worry that your family won't react well. I worry - "

Listening to her words run together, growing quicker, less cohesive, and even less understandable, Heather quickly turned Naya's face toward her, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss and effectively stopping her train wreck of a tangent. "I worry that you worry too much," she breathed out as they pulled apart, flashing a cheeky grin as the brunette fell to her chest, taking nearly heaving breaths.

"I worry that too."

* * *

**AN: **Sincerely apologetic about the wait, because as far as my own expectations for an updating schedule, I feel like it was unacceptable. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter (a little humor, a little fluff), and feel the need to review.

**If anyone has any photos or news from the 10th I believe, whatever was going on with Kevin, Naya, and Steven Taylor (a photographer), I'd appreciate some information on that.** I've also got an idea as to how to work in the sudden multiple gym tweets Naya has posted.

And the **big question of the day**!

Heather was spotted at an UDA Dance Camp with her sister, who is a pom coach. Would you all be strongly opposed to her coming out to her sister during that time frame? It seemed like an appropriate turn of events, given that the Morris family has been left out of this fic entirely due to lack of information regarding them.****

So coming out to April yes or no? :) 

xx A


	26. Chapter 26: I'm With Naya

"Nay? I think we broke your tub."

It was too early for cryptic sentences and given that Naya had, for the most part, begrudgingly given up caffeine in favor of the green juice Lea had introduced her to, her neurons were just a touch too slow to make sense of Heather's words. She buried back under the sheets, mumbling incoherent phrases about how her bathroom was unbreakable, trying desperately to slip back into the remaining dredges of sleep.

"No, seriously Naya. It never drained. There's just as much water in there as there was last night, and I think it's leaking out from underneath."

The brunette was nursing a migraine, and all she wanted was to let her eyelids flutter closed again, ignoring her no longer invincible bathtub and the distinct possibility that she would have to pull herself from her admittedly soft mattress to call someone to come and look at it.

"We need to call a plumber."

Bingo. Naya released a shuddering sigh. "Can't we just pretend like it's not broken and watch TV all day?"

"Or you could be a grown up and call a plumber."

Still bleary eyed, the brunette rolled over, eyeing Heather as readily as she could manage given the early hour, her pounding skull, and her distaste for mornings in general. "You be the grown up. I don't wanna." She yanked the comforter over her head, snuggling back in and nearly drifting off before the blanket was unceremoniously pulled away from her. Two advil and a cup of coffee sat on her bedside table, and her level of grumpiness would have increased exponentially were it not for the fact that Heather tossed her favorite onesie at her feet before walking naked to the second bathroom.

It took the ten minutes the blonde spent in the shower for Naya to sit herself up, pop the two pills into her mouth, and drain her coffee, so as Heather reentered, long hair piled on top of her head and a towel wrapped loosely around her body, the brunette reached across the bed to grab her phone, scrolling through listings for plumbers nearby.

"My baby is growing up," Heather cooed, pressing a kiss into Naya's hairline as she scowled.

"No, I'm not." Her scowl easily transitioned into a pout. "I'm going to sit on my couch and watch trashy reality television in my onesie until the guy gets here."

* * *

_Oooook. Here Comes Honey Boo Boo on TLC is basically gold. I don't think I've laughed this hard in a while._

Naya sat, curled up on her couch with peppermint tea, still nursing the remains of the morning's migraine, made only slightly better by Heather's incessant doting until she left for set around nine, a late call for her. A few hours later, the brunette finally pulled herself out of bed, flopping back on the couch as soon as she shuffled into the living room. The plumber was meant to be there sometime in the early afternoon, and that meant she had hours of DVR to catch up on, and she was thankful she'd had the foresight to record this spin-off. She spent the afternoon laughing unabashedly at the young girl's choice of words before switching to the most recent episodes of Teen Mom, incapable of comprehending how it was that these women made it through their days unscathed, given their penchant for the dramatics, taking only slight comfort in the idea that it was at least partially scripted.

The doorbell rang, and without a second thought, she hopped off of the couch, peering through the peep hole. Her eyes met a middle aged man, complete with the standard beer gut she'd anticipated, shifting from one foot to the other as he waited on her front steps. Noting the embroidery on his shirt, she saw that he was in fact with the company she'd called, and with that reassurance, opened her door.

The man faltered for a second, taking her in. "How old are you?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before looking down at the onesie she still wore and mentally smacking herself in the face. "I'm not allowed inside alone with a minor."

Trying her best to contain her frustration, given that she knew her size, lack of makeup, and outfit choice made his assumption fairly valid, she simply waved him in, offhandedly muttering that he could see her driver's license if it was really that big of a deal. Showing him toward the tub, she grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top from her dresser, changing in the guest bedroom, so perhaps his exit wouldn't hold nearly the same level of awkwardness his entrance did. Grabbing her phone, she quickly dialed Heather's number, and after just a few rings, a breathless voice on the other end of the line choked out a greeting.

"Oh my god, Heath. I just answered the door for the plumber, right? I was still in the onesie you laid out for me this morning." She was met with silence for several seconds, before she heard two distinct laughs mingling in the air. "You guys - not funny."

"Hilarious bee. Hilarious," Kevin drawled out. "But also really precious because Hemo picks out your clothes for you in the mornings," he teased. She could hear the sound of the blonde smacking him in the arm, accompanied by a delayed "ow," and she smirked inwardly, mentally high fiving her girlfriend.

"We'll be done filming pretty soon," Heather said, seguing the conversation away from the wardrobe choice of the morning. "They're letting me out a little early so I can meet April on time tonight."

Naya grumbled, clearly not in love with the idea of being separated for the weekend, but for the most part, accustomed to it at this point. "You've got everything packed?"

"Some people know how to plan ahead Miss Rivera," Kevin quipped from the background.

"Some people need to mind their own business Mr. McHale."

"Why yes, I do have everything packed. Thanks for asking," she teased, simultaneously side-eyeing Kevin. "I'll be home in an hour or two, okay?"

* * *

"Is it terrible of me to not believe Ryan?" The brunette asked, head tucked in Heather's lap, savoring the last few moments they had together before the blonde left for the weekend. "He's just so damn cryptic."

"What do you mean?"

"In one of the Q&A sessions he did, someone asked about Britt and Santana, and he tweeted back 'in one episode, an equal amount of kisses to Finchel.'"

Heather threaded her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, scratching lightly at her scalp. "So?" she prompted.

"That totally means one kiss," Naya huffed, sitting up on her elbows. "Or no kisses. God forbid they upset the powers that be and force the world into watching a massive display of gay affection." Her brow creased as she flopped back down, arms folded tightly across her chest. "I just want to be able to kiss you in kind of public."

"Kind of public babe?" Heather queried, holding back a laugh. "What does that even mean?"

"Well, I can't kiss you in front of like, anyone, so on set has always been the best I've had - thus _kind of _public. We're in front of people, but most of them don't know it's real."

Heather worried her lip between her teeth, tugging and biting down until she said, almost inaudibly, "What if I told you that our _public _was about to get a little bigger?" Naya sat up quickly, turning to face her girlfriend and arching an eyebrow. Her expression exuded nothing but confidence, but beneath the surface, it was clear that a storm of questions, fears, and insecurities were raging, tugging at her heartstrings and rolling in her gut. "I'm telling April this weekend, at the dance camp."

Each question, every fear, and not a single excluded insecurity remained within her, still teasing their ways around her bones, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything aside from the pride filling her eyes with tears and the seemingly boundless love flooding her chest. Ever the practical one, however, she took a deep breath in, trying to quell those emotions, reign them in. "Are you sure Heath? I don't want you to feel like I've forced you into any of this."

"I'm sure," she said, nodding definitively. "I want to tell someone, and I thought it would be easier to tell her rather than my mom, you know? Gauge the reaction."

Naya immediately, instinctively, pulled the blonde to her chest, wrapping strong arms around her, whispering a single, repetitive phrase. "I am _so _proud of you."

* * *

_Stop moping Bee. - Kev_

_Who the hell said I was moping? xx N_

Naya pressed a few buttons on the machine in front of her, increasing the incline she was working at and wiping beads of sweat from her forehead. So _maybe _she'd been listening to Me Against the Music on repeat since she'd left the house, and _maybe _she had come to the gym to work off her nerves about Heather coming out to her sister, and maybe, just _maybe_, she was scared shitless and incapable of thinking of anything else - but that didn't mean she was moping.

_I know you Bee. Step away from the elliptical and go shower off all those worries. We're going out tonight. That photographer, Steven Taylor is having a get together, and we're going._

Glancing down, she took in the steady motions of her leg muscles, slick with sweat from the bottom of her tight capris to the top of her Nikes. She read the text again, and took in a deep, shuddering sigh before responding.

_Fine. Give me an hour, and meet me at home. xx N_

* * *

Clad in an oversized white top and cut offs, Heather stood on the gym floor, arms crossed securely over her chest, deep in concentration. She'd been quiet for most of the weekend, and everyone, April included, had assumed she was simply thinking about the combinations the girls had performed, given that she'd managed to dish out a few remarks of constructive criticism, while remaining wholly unfocused. The blonde had made conscious effort to try and involve herself a bit in the camp, because despite her uneasiness with being so recognizable now, she knew that being there meant something to the girls April coached, and she wanted to give them all she had, as hard as that was at present.

Settling down on their last break Sunday afternoon, April plopped herself next to Heather, nudging her in the shoulder at the top of bleachers, far enough away from her team to ensure privacy.

"Where are you at?"

Heather cocked her head to the side, taking in her older sister's serious expression. "What do you mean?" She kept her own facial features as neutral as she could, though the hands in her lap fiddled uncomfortably.

"You've been spaced out most of the weekend - not really all here. Is something going on with work? Or Taylor?"

While she appreciated her sister's concern and had fully intended on making good on her decision to tell April about the nature of her and Naya's relationship, now that the moment had approached, she was completely, utterly, fully terrified. She mumbled out five words, strung together and incomprehensible at best. "I'm not with Taylor anymore," she finally repeated at April's request. Surprisingly, however, the older Morris said nothing, and simply waited for her little sister to continue. With the age difference, they'd only become close later in life, but it was evident there would be more to Heather's declaration, and April didn't want to press. They sat silently for several uncomfortable minutes, the actress' hands continuously fiddling in her lap until she spoke again. "I'm dating Naya." The silence expanded once more, filling the entirity of the gymnasium as Heather waited for something, _anything_, to be said. Nothing was.

She felt a hand slip into her own, squeezing once gently. April checked the time on her watch, seeing that their break was almost over. "I'm proud of you Heath. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. We'll talk about this more later, but know that I love you, and I don't think I have _ever _been more proud to call you my baby sister."

The breath Heather had been holding burst out of her lungs in a half laugh that April mimicked, until they were both fighting fits of giggles, fingers intertwined as if the other woman held the only lifeline they'd need in that moment. Their breathing slowed, and for the first time in the conversation, blue eyes met with a jolt of electricity connecting the two. "Thank you April. You have no idea what this means to me."

"We're sisters. Nothing, especially not who you love, will ever change how much I care about you." She slung an arm around Heather's shoulders, lifting her from the bleachers. "Now let's finish this camp up so you can tell me everything," she finished with a wink, sending a wave of relief through her sister's thin frame, her heart full to bursting.

* * *

**AN: I wanted to give you beautiful readers a chapter before I start school for the semester (t-minus 52 minutes, haha), so here you are. I know I thought about ending this soon, but I definitely hit a second wind on this fic, and I can't see myself letting go of it just yet.**

I've got a good bit of research for the next few chapters, but as always, if you've seen or heard anything, let me know, as you've been so good with doing since this story inception. :) Looking forward to writing the dance party Hemo threw recently, just sayin'. Haha.

Also, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. I never in my life imagined a fic of my creation would reach 100 reviews, and I am so incredibly appreciative for the overwhelmingly positive response. You readers are wonderful, and I appreciate each and every one of you. So again, thank you for reading and sticking with me all this time. You are what keeps this alive.

xx A  



	27. Chapter 27: Gay Spidey Senses

April slung her duffel bag over one shoulder as she jogged to catch up with her little sister, who, for whatever reason, seemed to have been avoiding her the rest of the afternoon. Placing a hand on the woman's shoulder to stop her, the older Morris turned Heather around so they were facing each other.

"Are we going to talk about this Heath?" she said quietly, hoping with everything she had that her sister wasn't regretting coming out to her. "I said I support you and Naya, and I _do_," she emphasized, "but I can't help but feel like there's something wrong - like maybe you wish you hadn't told me," she mumbled.

Blue eyes widened in shock, and Heather shook her head quickly. "I'm glad I told you, I am April, and I appreciate your support more than you could ever understand, but - " She took in an unsettling breath, puffing her cheeks as she released it. "You're just the beginning, you know? It was absolutely terrifying to tell you, and you've known me my entire life. You're family, and I was still scared shitless. How am I supposed to tell the world?" She started walking again, headed in the direction of her car, with her sister following closely behind.

"Who says you have to?" April questioned. "You and Naya could be like Jodie Foster, you know? She was with her partner for years, and they had two kids together, but they never explicitly said they were a couple. It was just assumed, and no one thought anything more of it. And that was like, twenty, thirty years ago. Society is so much more accepting now - "

"Mom isn't." Two words had effectively halted her older sister's pep talk, and April let out a resounding sigh.

"She's a hell of a lot better than she used to be Heath."

"Letting a lesbian live with you, and having one of your daughters want to marry another woman are two completely different - " April's mouth fell open, her eyes wide. "What?" Heather queried gruffly, trying to contain her frustration.

"You want to marry her?" The younger of the two women mirrored her sister's expression before her eyes hit the floor, steadily glaring at the polished wood of the gymnasium, cheeks flushed. A shy smile finally bloomed over her features as she nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, we practically live together, and she's - " Heather ran her fingers through the top of her hair and laughed nervously. "She's my perfect, April." Her phone sounded from her back pocket, and she laughed again, more confidently, before answering. "Speak of the devil. Hey baby."

"Hey yourself beautiful. Are you with April still? Am I interrupting camp or anything? I can let you - "

"No," she replied quickly, cutting off her ramblings. "Camp is done. I am with April though."

"Are you - " Naya took in a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

Heather nodded before remembering that her girlfriend couldn't see her, and confirmed verbally. "I'm just fine." She flashed a smile in her sister's direction. "We'll talk about it when I get back tonight. Did you need me for anything babe?"

"Just checking in; I was a little worried honestly," she admitted, letting out a nervous laugh almost identical to Heather's from earlier. "Oh! And I'll send you a link to an article I just read. Apparently things are about to get raunchier on set," she continued, her voice nearly an octave lower.

The blonde arched an eyebrow in response, holding back a teasing '_wanky_,' and rolling her eyes in April's direction. "Okay, I'll read it before I get on the road. I love you." She heard a soft sigh and could almost picture Naya's smile, despite being miles away from one another, as the brunette echoed the sentiment. Heather ended the call and looked up to see her older sister grinning at her unabashedly. "What?" she whined out.

"Your voice changes when you talk to her; have you ever noticed that?" Heather's eyebrows furrowed as she thought back to all of their conversations, and couldn't pin point any difference in her tone, so she simply shrugged, shaking her head. "It does. It's cute," April continued, giving her younger sister a teasing nudge in the ribs. "I'm really happy for you Heath." The dancer turned around, unlocking her car and tossing her things in the backseat. "Now, get back to your woman, call a little more often, and let me know if you two ever make it out to Arizona. I'd like to get to know her as more than the costar you frequently kiss 'on screen.'"

Heather ducked her head, blushing at the use of air quotes, before nodding once to confirm. She pressed a kiss to her sister's cheek as she wrapped her in a hug, whispering an 'I love you,' and slipping into her car to start the drive back to Los Angeles.

* * *

_"WHOLESOME musical hit Glee is about to get raunchier – with the creator revealing there will be more girl-on-girl action in the next series. The relationship between sexy cheerleaders Brittany (Heather Morris) and Santana (Naya Rivera) will be ramped up, said producer Ryan Murphy. In a sneak preview of the upcoming fourth season of the Sky 1 show, he raved that the stunners could overtake on/off lovebirds Rachel and Finn as the main romantic duo."_

* * *

"Still don't believe him?" Naya twisted her head around and her eyes found purchase on the limber blonde leaning in the doorway, duffle bag hanging easily from one shoulder. Closing the article she'd sent her girlfriend hours before, she shut her laptop and made her way across the room, falling into Heather's arms immediately. "How was Laguna?"

"It was nice to get out of L.A. for a few days. You may not live here, but enough of your stuff is around to make it nearly torturous when you're gone," she giggled.

"I know the feeling," the blonde responded softly. "It's good to be home."

The pair settled onto the plush couch in the living room, Naya curling into her girlfriend's side instinctively, slipping a warm hand beneath her shirt and running her fingers over the firm muscles there. She allowed a few minutes of silence, reigning in the questions she had bouncing around in her head before asking the first, and most important, which consisted of but one word. "April?"

She felt Heather's body constrict and release before she heard the long breath she let out, however, looking up, a small smile was nestled into the blonde's cheeks. "She was incredible." The single sentence let Naya's body relax with her girlfriend's, the breath she was holding puffing out through her cheeks, a nervous laugh accompanying it. "Really supportive," she continued, "and trying to figure out ways to make me feel better about coming out on a bigger scale." She paused once, gauging Naya's potential reaction. "She wants us to get together, so she can meet you."

"She knows me," the brunette protested.

"Not as my girlfriend," Heather countered. "She says she wants to know you as more than 'the costar I frequently kiss 'on screen.''" She mimicked her sister's earlier air quotes, and received a genuine laugh in response, Naya's nose scrunched and her eyes crinkled. The blonde pressed a gentle kiss to the dimple in her left cheek.

"Hemo," the brunette whined, dragging out the second syllable after a few moments had passed, having thought about the future meet up with the older Morris. "I don't want to have the 'so what are your intentions with my sister' talk - the whole 'if you break her heart, I break your face' thing."

"I doubt she'll say that," Heather scoffed.

"She's your big sister - automatic protective instincts. If anyone ever hurt Mychal or Nick - "

"I know sweetie," she said quietly, tugging Naya closer to her body. "She's got nothing to worry about though. You haven't ever hurt me."

"What about Matt?" Her words were barely a whisper. "You seemed so broken. We didn't speak for months. Everyone could tell something was wrong - even in interviews, like for Spring Breakers, and for the screening. It was obvious you were putting on a front."

Heather let out an audible sigh, tensing again, but barely relaxing once her breath was released. "I was hurting myself then. I was worried that meeting up with you would be hurting myself even more, when you got back from London." Naya was holding her breath, trying to pick up on every twitch of her girlfriend's muscles and each unsteady inhale. She worried her bottom lip, waiting for her heart to crack with the blonde's next words. "But it was the best decision I ever made. If I had fought it, like I wanted to, I wouldn't be here, with you, right now. It was the hardest choice I've ever had to make, but you made it easy."

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed and she twisted in Heather's arms to catch her gaze, now watery. "How? I didn't do anything."

"You knew where I was and exactly what I was doing. I hadn't told anyone I was going to the studio, but you knew, because you know me." Her words were soft and almost hesitant. "You've always known me." Naya's eyes flit back and forth, cutting the silence between the two women without much effort. She suddenly surged forward, capturing Heather's lips in her own and leaning her backwards as her shirt was pulled over her head. After moments, their skin was electrified, the heat encompassing the air around them and concealing them in a bubble of panting breaths and wandering hands. Their movements were as perfectly choreographed as any performance they'd done together, with Naya tumbling over the edge split seconds after Heather arched into her, biting into her shoulder. When they'd settled back onto the couch, limbs still entangled, the blonde repeated her earlier words as her fingers gently brushed through her girlfriend's hair. "You've always known me."

* * *

Choking down a glass of green juice, Naya leaned against the kitchen counter early Tuesday morning, preparing herself for another day at the gym. She'd sent Heather a text that morning, full of overzealous declarations of love and vomit-inducing pet names, and she'd pouted when all she'd received in response was a joke about how they were both lucky her fingers woke up before her mouth did, because with the early hour, her text would have been a jumbled mess, much as her voice was right after waking up. She was in no way, shape, or form excited about going to the gym, but with the shooting for her music video more quickly approaching, she really had no other choice if she planned on being okay with her shape _and _form. She'd learned over the years to accept her flaws, another lesson her mother constantly berated into her children's heads in addition to the importance of modesty and being grateful for their blessings, but it didn't mean that she couldn't give her flaws a little help, right? She'd seen the outfit choices for the shoot, and the black leather jumpsuit left absolutely _nothing _to the imagination. Naya was hoping her girlfriend would be shooting all day, or else even_ less_ than nothing would get accomplished once she was in costume.

After a rigorous workout, Naya passed by the set, though she didn't have any filming that day, given that the powers that be felt it would be more fun to have her work the entirety of her Monday. She roamed around set for a while, poking her head into random classrooms but ultimately not finding the blonde she was searching for. She knew Heather had filming that morning, but she also had a break right after, and Naya hadn't heard from her girlfriend since much earlier in the day. She decided the blonde's trailer would be the next place to look, and Vanessa confirmed that she had headed in that direction earlier, looking upset.

"Do you know what was going on? Did something happen?" Naya's eyes were wide and panicked, and she was torn between listening to the explanation and flat out sprinting across the lot to the trailer.

"I really don't know. She'd been quiet most of the morning, and then after they finished filming, she walked off without a word and hasn't been seen since." Throwing her arms around Vanessa, she choked out a thank you before power walking toward Heather's trailer while simultaneously trying to seem calm. She was fighting a losing battle.

Once she'd made it there, she took in a deep breath before knocking, and hearing a muffled 'come in.' Easing the door open, she scanned the room before realizing that the blonde was curled up in the corner of the couch, eyes puffy and red. "Baby, what's wrong?" Heather latched onto the brunette's neck, resuming body wracking sobs and mumbling incoherencies. "Hemo, I can't fix it if you won't tell me what's going on."

"You're gone," was all she managed to wail out. "You left and you're gone and I cried about it for hours."

"Did you have a bad dream sweetheart?" Heather shook her head immediately, tears still streaming down her face. "I - I don't know what's going on Heath. I'm sorry, but I'm really not following."

"Santana left," she whispered, finally making sense. "I had to film this monstrous sobbing scene in Brittany's bedroom, and it was -" she choked again, trying to hold back tears. "It was the hardest scene I've had to do. I had to think about how I would feel if _you _left, and after that, I couldn't stop crying."

Trying to hold back giggles at the pathetically cute blonde curled into her body, Naya wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist and ran her fingers through the woman's ponytail instead. "I'm never leaving, you know that right?" Heather gave an almost imperceptible nod. "I'll be yours as long as you'll have me."

A knock on the door sounded again, and wiping at her face, the blonde called the person in. Kevin walked through the door, typing away at his phone, only looking up when he heard distinct sniffles. Heather was needed back on set, but he suggested that she head to hair and makeup, to get them to touch up the meticulous work her hysterics had ruined.

"Should I ask?" he questioned Naya.

She giggled slightly, still in awe of the breakdown she'd just witnessed. Heather never let herself get too involved in her character, and easily slipped in and out of her Brittany voice. Apparently though, the stress of the weekend combined with a hard day of shooting was too much for her to handle. "She was upset because I, and by that I mean _Santana_, left her."

"The bedroom scene," he murmured, nodding in time with his best friend. "That shit was rough Bee. She pulled out some serious chops for those tears."

"Yeah, she told me she imagined that I really had left her."

"You should be proud." Both Kevin and Naya flipped around, finding themselves face to face with none other than Ryan Murphy. "She did an incredible job on that scene."

Naya gave a quick smile. "She's a great actress. We've got to go though Ryan, if you'll excuse us." She took Kevin's arm and made to turn around to continue walking towards set, but a strong hand around her wrist held her back, and she turned to meet warm eyes.

"You're not filming today, are you?" She couldn't lie. There wasn't any point. Their EP knew everyone's schedule down to the minute, and she was sure he'd know she wasn't needed on set today. She shook her head. "Can we talk for a minute Naya?" Kevin raised an eyebrow, but she waved him off, nodding to her executive producer.

The pair began walking around the set, which the woman was more than thankful for, as she was fairly certain that she'd be unable to stand still. "I'd like to ask one thing from this conversation, and one thing only. All I ask is that you be honest with me, and I assure you that what we talk about stays between us. I'm simply concerned for Heather's well being." Naya nodded once more, picking at her fingernails, a habit she'd picked up from none other than the subject of their conversation.

"Is she still with Taylor?" She flicked one fingernail against the other and shook her head. "How is she handling it?" Naya gave a halfhearted shrug without looking up from her fingers. She felt one hand encompass her shoulder, while the other tilted her chin up to catch Ryan's gaze. "I promised it would stay between us. I need you to work with me here."

She sighed, mentally willing her eyes not to roll. "They broke up in May, and she's doing fine. She's happier than she's been in a long time, and I think that's part of the reason."

"Are you the other part of the reason?" Naya's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "If you two are together, I can do my best to pull strings to ensure that things run as smoothly as possible for both of you, and in the event that you decide you want to go public after you've left the show, I can refer you to people I know in public relations, as well as some more credible sources to go with, so that your words aren't twisted."

Naya had spent much of the summer fuming at the man in front of her. Brad may have played messenger for the monstrosity that was Comic Con, but she had strong reason to believe that while he seemed sincere enough now, he'd laid a hand in Heather's lack of appearance there. As always, he was speaking in tongues. His words were never quite what they seemed, as she'd told Heather previously, and she still insisted on taking them with a grain of salt.

"What exactly do you mean by ensuring that things run smoothly?" Her arms tightly crossed her chest, and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You should know by now that I'm incredibly proud of all that we've accomplished with this show Naya. To be able to have two gay couples in a primetime television slot is a success we should _all_be proud of, including, maybe even most especially, you, Heather, Chris, and Darren. If there is something I can do to retain that, to break stereotypes of the LGBT community, and to ensure that you don't have to watch Heather with anyone else, do you think I wouldn't do that?" She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and fidgeted under his steady gaze.

"No one is supposed to know about us. We promised each other that until Glee was over, no higher ups would catch wind of this."

"The higher ups know, and they're at the very least willing to compromise. So long as it stays at it has, subtle and behind closed doors, I have no reason to believe they would do anything to jeopardize either of you or your careers." She nodded once, showing her understanding. "And speaking of subtle, might I compliment you on your tweets?" His teasing grin accompanied by a wink provoked a smile of her own to bloom, a light flush covering her cheeks. "I'll see if I can't help the campaign in my own way."

He wrapped her in his arms, and Naya finally allowed herself to relax under his touch. "Thank you Ryan," she breathed out. "I really appreciate how hard you've fought for us."

"I do what I can, when I can do it," he replied easily. "What you two have has been evident since day one, and it's been a pleasure watching you grow together. I know things were kind of hairy there for a while, but I'm glad you found your way back to one another."

Naya caught sight of Kevin over the producer's shoulder, and sent a slight wave in his direction. "I'm glad too," she said quietly, before he patted her on the back and sent her towards her best friend.

* * *

Rather than heading straight home after assuring Kevin for what felt like the hundredth time that she was all right, Naya donned one of Heather's jackets and curled up on the couch in her girlfriend's trailer, content to take a nap until the blonde was finished filming for the day. She was tugged gently into consciousness a few hours later by soft kisses pressed along her hairline, accompanied by cooing words. Blinking her eyes several times, her gaze finally focused on bright blue eyes, tinged with worry.

"Wasswongbae?" she mumbled out, grinning lazily at Heather's laughter while she attempted speech unsuccessfully.

"Bee told me Ryan talked to you earlier. Are you okay?" Naya nodded, yawning. "What did he want to talk to you about?"

"You." The single syllable word was clear, and sparked another flame of worry to ignite behind the blonde's eyes. "He said he wanted to try and help, with Britt and Santana now, and with PR later, if we decide to come out and everything."

Heather's eyes were wide, and the worry wasn't diminishing. "How did he know?"

"His gay spidey sense was probably tingling," she teased, chortling through her sleepy haze. "Honestly Heath, I don't know. We've always been close, and we've never had a problem with physical contact, and that became a PR problem for the higher ups, because rumors swirled. It was probably a combination of things." Naya reached out and took one of her girlfriend's hands, tugging her down onto the couch and pulling her into her chest. One hand absentmindedly went to her hair, stroking it gently away from her face. "He's not upset. He didn't say to end things. He isn't telling anyone. He, of all people, should understand how things could change if we were outed, and I don't think he'll do that. He kept David a secret for a while, remember?"

Heather was quiet, occasionally nodding as though she were having a conversation in her mind, convincing herself that things would work out in their favor. "Okay," she finally breathed out. "I'm glad he's on our side then."

"Yeah baby. Me too."

* * *

**AN: A longer chapter than I've been posting as of late for you beautiful readers.  
****Question! I've been putting into consideration keeping this up for a bit longer than originally planned because of the support behind it, and because while I thought I was ready to wrap things up, I realized perhaps I'm not. I wouldn't want to short change this story, or you guys.**

**So, once the season starts up again, I'm considering working flashbacks into the chapters. All I can know is what is tweeted, or what spoilers are leaked, and we all know those aren't always reliable, and filled with speculation. SO. I think once the season starts, I'll look into the Brittana interactions, and see if I can pull things from that to be able to create flashbacks from behind the scenes. Would that be something you would be interested in?**

**And, as almost always, the next chapter will feature: Dianna's return to set (finally!), some Naya/Lea love more than likely, a slight interaction of Blake, the Glee Project winner, a Twitter blurb from Ryan, and the dance party at Hemo's. The following chapters will more than likely cover The Key Club, a few additional twitter references, the Fantasy PLL game, as well as the game of chicken played in Naya's recently finished pool, in addition to the music video shoot and some Rivera family interactions. :) **

**Thank you for reading, and throw a review my way if you loved it, hated it, or want to see something in it. :) - A**


	28. Chapter 28: Make Him Gay

"I am going to channel Santana and go all Lima Heights on the new kid," Naya huffed, flopping onto the couch in her trailer and pulling a pillow into her lap. A mess of blonde hair appeared on her shoulder and she felt an arm wrap through hers as the girl snuggled more closely.

"You know we have several new kids, right? They've done a remarkable job of replacing us with carbon copies."

"Take note of the fact that they were unable to replace me," Naya smirked. "I'm frigging irreplaceable."

"Well, there's a new Lea, new Cory, new Mark," she paused. "And a new me. It's weird." It hadn't taken long for the cast to realize that in a lot of ways, the casting department had recreated the original Glee club with younger actors, and to be perfectly honest, it was a little intimidating and more than creepy.

"Well, new Cory is going to get it if his storyline goes through. I hope they send him to Dalton and make him gay like everyone else, even though I know it won't happen."

"Ryan said he'd help you two though, right?" The brunette nodded, though even with the conversation earlier that week, she wasn't feeling particularly confident. "So, have you talked to Lea lately?"

"Lady," Naya warned, dragging the nickname out. Dianna shrugged as nonchalantly as she could. "We've been texting, but I haven't seen her. They've had her holed up in New York for a while for filming."

"Yeah, I saw the pictures of the Britney choreography." There was more to be said and Naya knew it, but she knew not to push either of them. As Lea had told her multiple times, what's done is done, and it really wasn't her place to relive the memories of their first season when the two had lived together. She and Dianna had quickly become close, and managed to maintain their friendship throughout everything, but Lea was a topic that was off limits, now more than ever, given that in addition to having Cory, she'd been spending a lot of time with Dean as well.

Thankfully, with her ever impeccable timing, Heather bounded through the door at that moment, wrapping her arms tightly around Dianna as she fell onto the couch.

"Your girlfriend is plotting against Blake," the smaller blonde quipped once she'd been released from the dancer's strong embrace. "Lima Heights Homicide," she giggled. "Nay, you should get a spin off." The brunette pushed her away, fighting her own laughter and feigning offense.

"Yeah, somebody mentioned he wanted his character to be with Britt, but I'm hoping that doesn't happen. I know everyone's breaking up basically, so we've got to have _some_solidarity." It was obvious she was nearly as unconvinced as Naya was, so she snuggled up to her girlfriend, resting her head in the woman's shoulder as Dianna had moments earlier. "Jacob's cool though. He was hanging out with Little Lengies, Chord, and I earlier. He's no Mark, but he seems okay."

"The last thing we need is another Mark," the brunette laughed. "One Saw is more than enough for this set, even if he isn't here much anymore." Her arm wrapped around Heather's shoulder, Naya began softly playing with the ends of the blonde's messy ponytail before scrunching her nose. "Dance rehearsal?"

"Is it that obvious?" Heather laughed. "We had a final run through for a performance I'm filming tomorrow. I washed my face before I came over here. I had black all over my cheeks from lying on the floor."

"You'd think with all the rehearsals you've had lately, you wouldn't want to have a party this weekend," Naya joked, rubbing off a smudge of black still marring her girlfriend's freckles.

"You should know by now I almost never get tired of dancing," Heather said seriously. "Di, you're welcome to come by Friday if you want," turning to address the other blonde who, admittedly, she'd forgotten was there.

"I've got some interviews planned for the website then, but thanks," she replied easily. "I've become a bit of a homebody anyway. Traveling around so much, I actually have started to miss being home, you know?" Both girls nodded, and Dianna mentally thanked them for not pressing. She loved the pair both together and separately, but she'd spent most of the summer away trying to deal with the conflicting feelings she had towards both Naya and Lea. Moving constantly and immersing herself in all forms of art, she'd found, was the best way to do it. "I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun though," she said quietly, giving them both a small smile. "I'd better get to set though. Ryan wants to talk to me about a few things. I'll see you lovely ladies later?" Both nodded, smiling in response. Naya pressed a kiss to Dianna's cheek before she rose from the couch, and the blonde turned away, walking to the door before either of her friends could see the slight flush of her cheeks and the tears threatening behind her eyelashes. Looking back, she saw them easily resituate themselves, folding their bodies together perfectly. She remembered feeling like that with one person, and one person alone, but she was gone now, and if the paparazzi photos were any indication, she wouldn't be leaving Cory anytime soon.

* * *

"Ryan kept good on his promise," Naya said, nudging Heather in the side as the blonde aimlessly flipped through channels on the television. "Look."

_Heather has gone dolphin _was tweeted, with a photo of the woman splayed out on stage, filming the performance she'd spent the day before practicing. She laughed at the caption, but then furrowed her brows quickly. "What promise? He just said he'd help us."

"He also told me he'd seen my sneaky tweets, and was going to 'help the campaign in his own way' apparently."

Heather nodded, smiling slightly. "Dolphins are just gay sharks. Trivial Pursuit needs to get on that. I'm starting my own campaign to make it a question." Naya giggled, nuzzling into her girlfriend's side until she popped back up, a look of shock on her face. The blonde leaned over, taking in the conversation between two of their cast mates – a conversation that was complete with winking smiley faces and signed with two kisses.

Dianna and Chord had been known to teasingly flirt with one another, but despite having to display a relationship on screen, had never moved passed friendship. Both were incredibly laid back, and probably could have made a good couple, but hadn't explored the possibility. To say everyone on set was relieved would have been an understatement. There were enough relationships on set that hadn't worked out, leading to false assumptions in the press (like when Naya allegedly keyed Mark's car), and they didn't need any more negative PR circling their filming. But given Dianna's strange mood earlier, Naya couldn't help the tugging feeling in her gut that she was trying to make someone jealous – someone petite, brunette, and definitely not half Puerto Rican.

"Poor Di," Heather said quietly. "She makes me so thankful that we figured everything out."

"Yeah, me too Heath. We're really lucky." She pressed a kiss to the top of the blonde's head.

* * *

"I'm spoiled Le. I am so unbelievably spoiled," Naya griped.

"You two have been apart for what, not even a day yet?" Releasing her phone from its place, tucked in between her ear and shoulder, she perched on a bench, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees to continue the conversation.

"I don't know, like, fourteen hours and however many minutes." Silence met her on the other end of the line. "See? Precisely my point. She's here all the time, and when she isn't, I want her here. Screw Hoarders, you guys need to sign me up for Intervention."

"Or True Life: I'm Addicted to Heather Morris. I'm sure you can't be the only one," Lea teased. Naya's distinctive laugh filled her ears, but despite the lighthearted turn the conversation had taken, Lea's lip found itself tucked firmly between her teeth. "Have you heard from Dianna?"

"Yeah, she was on set for a bit yesterday."

"How - " Lea gulped a bit of air before trying her words again, nodding to Cory that she was almost finished. "How is she?"

Naya rolled her eyes without meaning to, and automatically berated herself. "Lady is Lady. If she weren't okay, she wouldn't say anything anyway."

"Her and Chord?" The brunette's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline, and she shook her head.

"No offense Le, but would it matter if they _were _together?" The palpable silence confirmed that it would. It was much easier to ignore if the person you loved was dating someone you wouldn't have to see every day, not that Lea had taken that into account before. "Besides, last I heard she was with that director, Henry. We don't really talk about her love life, or lack thereof. You know Di keeps those things quiet."

"I just knew you'd gotten close in London." _If you'd only known how close._

"Yeah, well we were both really busy over the summer. I've only seen her a handful of times."

"_Okay, I'm coming! _Nay, I've got to get back to shooting. Love you!"

"Love you too Le." As she hit the end button, Naya flopped back on her bed, content to sleep until she had to get ready for the night. The combination of awkward tension from their conversation and her nerves that preceded the evening (because really, how much could be blamed on the alcohol?) had her exhausted. Couple that with the fact that she'd hadn't had a drop of coffee that morning, and she felt more than justified in taking a nap at ten in the morning.

Granted, what was supposed to be a half hour nap turned into a five hour snooze fest, resulting in a very groggy and even more disoriented Naya when she rolled over, groaning at her clock that very clearly read 3:25. Heather had finished shooting almost a half hour ago, a fact that was confirmed by the text the brunette found when she rolled over, reaching for her phone once more.

_Come by early and help me set up? xx H_

Tossing her dress and makeup case in her bag, Naya slipped into skinny jeans and grabbed her aviators, sending a quick message back before heading out the door.

_Be there soon. We need to talk about tonight anyway. xx N_

* * *

Pulling into a parking spot outside of her girlfriend's apartment, Naya let out a deep breath, puffing out her cheeks. Despite all the progress they'd made, the evening's party would be a whole new ball game. Their friends were used to their admittedly less than platonic physical contact in the beginning, but that was years ago. On set, at parties, even at events, they were constantly connected somehow, with wandering hands more often than not. But now, everyone thought Naya was with Matt, who'd still been MIA as of late, and many people believed that Heather and Taylor's breakup was a fluke. Harry would be there, and he knew the truth, but Brittany had seemed oblivious in Mexico, and despite Heather and Ashley's normal Sunday breakfast routine, Naya wasn't sure that her girlfriend's old roommate had been made aware of their relationship change.

"Hey beautiful." The brunette was automatically wrapped into her girlfriend's arms upon her arrival, and her misgivings about the night faded away as she buried her face into Heather's neck. "I missed you." Naya nodded against her hair, breathing in and absorbing every molecule of the beautiful blonde embracing her. "What do we need to talk about?"

And like that, the comfort dissolved, putting in its place a replacement of frozen fear and unfounded worry.

"What are we going to do tonight? About us?"

"What about us? I was planning on having a good time when everyone got here, and having an even better time once everyone left." The low tone of her voice combined with the quickly darkening shade of her eyes and the single finger tracing her collarbone was enough to make Naya weak in the knees. Her resolve was crumbling quickly, and the physical contact was throwing punches at her self-control left and right.

"I meant boundaries Heath," she said softly, pulling away slightly to indicate her concerns and get her head on straight again. "We used to be able to get away with just about anything, but that may not be the case anymore. Everyone accepted it then, but after the great Morris-Rivera freeze out of 2012, people may get suspicious."

"I'd say we should just tell everyone, but I'm not sure I trust all of the people coming tonight with this - with us." She separated from Naya, pacing the floor for a moment before the doorbell rang. Her eyebrows furrowed for a split second before a grin popped onto her face. "Perfect!" She flew towards the door, ignoring her girlfriend's confused expression, and wrapped the woman standing in the doorway before leading her in. "Perfect," she said again, more to herself this time.

"I've heard that once or twice," Ashley quipped, settling down comfortably on the couch. Heather rolled her eyes, laughing, before pulling Naya toward her and raising her eyebrows. The brunette raised her eyebrows in question, and the woman on the couch took note of the slight widening of Heather's eyes. Naya nodded before turning back to her girlfriend's old roommate, trying to fight a grin. "Okay, no offense, but that's just fucking creepy. I remember when you two would do that all the time, and the silent conversations still _suck_,for the record."

"We've got a favor to ask, actually."

"Why am I not surprised?" she teased, before holding in her smirk, realizing that the discussion had taken a turn for the serious, and that turn had been taken well over their conversational speed limit. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. What's up with you two?" Heather caught Naya's gaze, pulling her hands apart from where they were being wrung worriedly. The brunette arched an eyebrow, and the blonde sighed in frustration in response. Ashley flicked her eyes between the two of them rapidly, growing irritated. "If you are going to talk, you're going to do it out loud, all right? Now is there something you'd like to share with the class Hemo?"

"Naya and I are back together."

Ashley burst into laughter, trying hard to conceal it once she saw the hesitant look on both women's faces. "I'm sorry, but is that it? Fucking _finally_. So what do you two lovebirds need from little old me?"

Naya paused, choosing her words carefully. "We need like, a referee basically." Heather nodded, agreeing. "Not a lot of people know we're together, and for now at least, it needs to stay that way. So if we look like - "

"You're madly in love and want nothing more than to shove the other one against a wall, I should intervene and let you guys know?" Mouths slightly agape, both women nodded again. "You got it. Now, I'm going to go into the kitchen, and start putting out the food, and you two need to get ready. Try and keep it PG though. Brittany texted me and said she'd be over in about an hour."

Once the bedroom door shut behind them, Heather collapsed on the bed, her head in her hands and shoulders shaking. Naya crossed the room quickly, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "Babe, are you okay?"

The blonde's hands fell to her lap and relief washed over the smaller woman who saw Heather laughing uncontrollably. "That went so much better than I expected. She wasn't surprised in the slightest."

"Not a lot of people have been," Naya mused. "We're not nearly as subtle as we think apparently."

"Apparently not," she laughed, pulling her girlfriend in for a long kiss. Naya hummed her appreciation before they broke apart, grabbing her makeup case and wandering into the bathroom. Through the open door, Heather caught a glimpse of her t-shirt being pulled from her body, flushing when she saw the brunette smirk in the mirror.

"Not going to join me?" she teased, unzipping her jeans and shedding them as well.

"Well, since you offered."

* * *

**AN: Have no fear, I fully intend on writing up the dance party, but I'd like to give it a fair amount of attention, thus the cut off before it began.  
I'll be working in The Key Club next chapter as well, and depending on the length, possibly a few other events.**

**I want to let you guys know now that my updates may become more sporadic. I'm in my senior year of college, and I'm taking 19 credits this semester, so my work load is insane. I do NOT by any stretch of the imagination intend on abandoning this fic, and I hope, at the very least, to have weekly updates. Thank you for all of your kind words; each and every review and PM means quite a lot to me.**

**For those of you who were also reading All Over Me, I wanted to let you know that the majority of the hurricane has passed, and my city wasn't hit very hard. I had a few good sized limbs that broke, one of which fell on the power lines directly into my house, but power was not lost thankfully. I'm hoping the worst is over, and I ask that you keep New Orleans, the surrounding areas, and their people in your thoughts. We faired much better than with Katrina, but a lot places were still hit much harder than anticipated, so it will be a rebuilding game once again.**


	29. Chapter 29: Save Room for Jesus

While Naya hadn't exactly planned on having to redo her hair, she'd willingly fight the battle with the hair dryer for another five minutes pressed up against the shower wall, quivering, quaking and falling apart. She watched Heather out of the corner of her eye, trying to hide her laughter as she watched her dig through her closet for a shirt to cover the trail of hickeys across her chest. Crossing the room, she quickly pressed her lips to one of the darker marks before pulling a cropped blouse off of a hanger and flipping it over the blonde's shoulder. When she'd managed to dry the majority of her hair, Naya applied a light layer of makeup, tugging on her own jeans and an over-sized shirt that hung off of one shoulder.

"How am I supposed to behave all night if you look like that?" Heather whispered, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist as the girl tucked earrings into her ears.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out Miss Morris. You have at least a _little _self-control, right?" Naya flipped around, pressing their lips together briefly. "Besides Ashley said she'd help, and Harry's coming too."

"Kevin said he'd probably swing by for a while," she murmured, leaning forward for another kiss. "Maybe Little Lengies too."

"Then we'll be fine." The brunette tapped the end of her nose twice before heading out of the bedroom, finding Harry and Brittany already in the kitchen, pulling out all the stops at a makeshift bar on the island. Naya flew towards both of them, wrapping them in hugs and squealing. "Harlem shake tonight, yeah?" Harry winked and the woman to his right giggled, both nodding. Ashley cleared her throat loudly, and blue eyes automatically jumped from their place on Naya's jeans to meet the other woman's.

"Admiring the stitching on the pockets," Heather mumbled, grinning.

"And I'm Steven Spielberg," Ashley quipped back, rolling her eyes.

Loud repetitive knocks pierced the air, and the blonde rushed towards the front door, throwing it open to find Vanessa and Kevin standing there, one leaned against the door frame, the other bouncing excitedly. She threw her arms around both of them before ushering them in and directing them to the kitchen, where several cups were already being filled.

"Hemo's Dance Party Extravaganza 2012 is a go!"

* * *

Hours later, the alcohol had been more than flowing, and Heather's apartment was filled with writhing bodies. A few people were outside on the balcony, but the majority of their friends were dancing in the living room, paying little to no attention to anyone around them. The blonde took this as a sign from the god's, and took hold of Naya's hands, whipping the woman around and pulling her close.

_Take my hand, I'll do the rest  
Tell me what you want girl_

They immediately began moving together, with very little room between them. The brunette's hands trailed up her girlfriend's sides, snaking underneath her top and teasing the tips of her fingers against the woman's stomach. Heather leaned in more closely, murmuring the lyrics into Naya's ear as they continued pressing up against one another.

_Breathe real hard - your sweat is dripping  
All over your body; let me give you what you're missing_

Both saw a small group gathering across the room, Harry in the center as he recreated the dance from this scene in Footloose. The blonde threw her head back in laughter as Brittany and a few other dancers jumped in, managing to pull together a well choreographed performance in the center of her living room. Distracted, she suddenly jolted when she felt a toned thigh press between her legs, Naya's eyes refocusing the blonde's attention easily. Over the music, they heard a piercing shrill, and both women flipped their heads around to meet Ashley's teasing glare, a whistle hanging around her neck. She waggled her finger at them before crossing the living room in a few steps, close enough to be heard by both women.

"Party foul: Excessive eye sex. Penalty? Separate for the rest of the song until you two get your damn libidos in check." She blew the whistle again, apparently enjoying her power over the couple, smirking when Heather pushed past her to get another drink from the kitchen. "Remember to save room for Jesus Hemo!" she called after the tall blonde. Naya turned on the spot, grabbing hold of both Kevin and Vanessa, hoping to beat Ashley with a little ingenuity, while Heather simply huffed in annoyance as she poured another drink.

When Heather reappeared in the living room, she found her girlfriend nestled in between two of their best friends, hands intertwined with Kevin's as she rolled her hips and sang along. Their eyes caught, Naya's twinkling mischievously as the chorus came blaring through the speakers.

_I can do what I want to, I play by my own rules  
Come with me, let's just dance the night away  
Don't worry about what I do, watch me as I move on the floor  
And let's dance the night away_

If Heather wasn't turned on previously, the unconscious need to clench her thighs indicated that she'd been pushed over the edge by her girlfriend's performance. She took in every minute particle of Naya's motions - the way she'd giggle when Kevin would rap to her, how she would carefully loop her arms around Vanessa's neck, the precision with which her hips moved, the - _Jesus Christ. _The brunette had twisted around again, slipping out from between her dance partners and turning her back to Heather. Her hips swung back and forth teasingly as she ran her fingers through her hair, her hands steadily moving upward. The further into the air they went, the further her shirt rode up, and by the end of the song, blue eyes were fixated on the cross tattoo on her lower back, unable to move, much less make words.

The whistle sounded. "Party foul: Illegal drooling." Heather rolled her eyes as she quickly ran her hand across her mouth, ensuring that she hadn't, in fact, been drooling. When she looked up toward where Naya had been, the woman was nowhere to be found. She had left and taken her glowing eyes, barely exposed skin, and unfairly sexy dance moves with her. Scanning the room quickly, her eyes finally find purchase on long dark hair sheathing the cream top she knew Naya was wearing. Her eyes flit once more around the room, looking for Ashley and finding her in conversation with one of the dancers from the cast. Internally pumping her first, Heather started making her way across the room, the brunette now teasingly drawing her forward with a curled finger.

"Dance with me," was all she heard before Harry pulled her away, and back into the fray of the party. Her mouth, once agape, quickly transformed into a pout as he held tightly to her hand, keeping her from slipping away. She watched as Naya rolled her eyes playfully, laughing a little, and the blonde sighed in frustration, giving in and beginning to dance opposite Harry, who seemed to be holding back his own laughter.

Her irritation lessened considerably when she felt a familiar body slide in behind her, small hands settling on her hips. As if making up for lost time, Naya's body immediately molded into Heather's, her fingers sliding beneath her top as they had before they'd first been interrupted. The warmth was lost almost instantaneously however, as Kevin slid between the two of them.

"'Scuse me, just trying to get to the kitchen. Nay-Nay, you wanna come with? You're looking a little red. Maybe you need a drink to cool you down."

The brunette grit her teeth and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to be cooled down," she muttered under her breath, brushing her fingertips across Heather's bare back before following her best friend into the kitchen.

"Are you _all _in this twat swat, clam slam, box block secret fucking society now? I can't even friggin' _touch _her without someone dragging me away. And a damn whistle? A _whistle_?"

"Would you rather us let you basically have sex in the middle of Hemo's living room? You know the dancers Naya - a lot of them gossip. There are a lot of people on set who do. Meg, Telly, BP? Sure, you can trust them, just as much as you could your cast. Le, Harry, Di, Lengies? None of them have said anything, because they love you and Heather. We want to protect you. So either keep it in your pants, or I'm taking you home. I'm not going to have someone outing you both because you can't stay away from one another for one night, okay Bee? I couldn't stand by and watch you go through that."

Naya huffed in frustration, taking the drink he held out to her, and slowly taking a sip before nodding. "I'm sorry Bee. You're right."

"I know I am, which is why tomorrow night, the three of us are going to the Key Club, where a friend of mine is performing. I got us a VIP room, and you two can be all over each other all you want, okay?"

"_Kind of_ public," they heard behind them, turning to find Heather's beaming smile. A look of confusion crossed Kevin's face, but Naya nodded, returning her grin.

* * *

The blonde was still making attempts to catch her breath as her girlfriend crawled back up her body, gingerly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Try as she might, Heather couldn't hold in her laughter, leading her to continue gasping for breath even more readily.

"What?"

"I got a party foul for illegal drooling," she giggled. "I wasn't _nearly _as bad off then as you are now."

Naya gasped, punching the blonde lightly in the arm. "I hate you."She settled back on the bed, arms folded tightly across her chest, pouting. "I'm withholding sex for, basically forever."

"You're cute when you're tipsy and pretending to be upset," Heather cooed, pressing firm kisses down the brunette's neck. Naya wiggled in her place, trying to maintain a facade of anger, but quickly gave in, allowing the blonde to tug her gently closer, whereupon the mouth's movements stopped at Naya's temple, barely brushing there. "I missed you tonight you know."

"Kevin was right though," Naya said lowly. "As much as I don't want to admit it, he was right." The further the night dragged on, the less occupied Heather's home became, leaving just a handful of people lounging around and talking amongst themselves. The only one there who wasn't privy to the girls' relationship was Brittany, who seemed unphased when the two shared a quick kiss before Heather headed into the kitchen.

* * *

_Flopping down on the couch, the dancer leaned into Naya's shoulder, nudging it slightly. "I'm happy for you," she said quietly. "You two deserve each other." A solitary eyebrow raised, and the brunette's eyes flickered with the lightest trace of worry. "I'm not going to say anything to anyone. I'm just really happy that you two worked things out. You make a great couple - always have." Then with a wink, she eased off of the sectional Naya was perched on, and handed out goodbyes to the remaining guests, playfully tugging on the whistle still hanging on Ashley's neck. _

* * *

"I'm glad BP knows though. That's a step, right?"

Naya nodded absentmindedly as Heather's fingers worked through her hair. "Would you mind if I told Meg and Telly?" she finally blurted out, causing Heather's ministrations to come to a halt temporarily before resuming in the same slow pace she'd been working at before.

"Do you feel ready to?" A second nod. "And you trust them with this, one hundred percent?" Another. "Then tell them sweetheart. The more people we tell, the easier it will be later, yeah?"

"I hope so Heath. It doesn't seem like it ever gets easier, you know?"

"Well, maybe it doesn't, but that could be because we're doing it separately. You told Gwyneth, I told April, and then you confirmed for Ryan. Telling everyone in Mexico was easy, because we did it together."

Naya shrugged against her girlfriend's chest, murmuring a sleepy, and barely comprehensible "I guess so." A stillness settled over the couple, and the brunette's breathing was quickly evening out. _Now or never. _

"I want to tell my mom Nay." The air froze around them, and the woman who was half asleep seconds before now lay more wide awake than she thought she could physically handle. Bile churned in Naya's stomach, and were she not already laying down, she'd easily have passed out. A thousand thoughts began cycling through her head, and she felt the tell tale signs of a panic attack flooding her body. A gentle squeeze on her shoulder brought her back down before she'd reached her pinnacle of anxiety, and her mind slowly fluttered back to Heather's words. She made an attempt to swallow the lump in her throat to no avail. "I want to tell my mom next weekend, and I'd really like you to come with me."

* * *

**AN: I'm extremely pleased with some of this chapter, while I feel like other bits weren't quite my best. I have times when I can't break through a bad bout of writer's block, and I can tell when time isn't going to change anything.**

Regardless of that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter to some extent, and caught the reference to chapter 26. Huge, huge shout out to njhousefan, who had the idea of Ashley having a whistle, which I thought was truly genius. Haha. Review if you do so feel inclined lovelies. :)


	30. Chapter 30: Welcome to the Club

"I'm feelin' like a pimp," he joked, exiting the car and extending an arm to each of the women on his sides. They looped their own arms through his, both giggling at his ever present voice.

Naya leaned over, swiping her hand over the collar of his jacket three times. "Gon' brush your shoulders off Bee," provoking a second set of laughter to encompass the group as they walked in the side door, thankful that the paparazzi apparently had more interesting places to be that night. Once inside, they were immediately ushered into the VIP area, whereupon Kevin wrapped his friend in a hug, wishing him luck before taking the stage for the music festival.

"Apparently NLT love runs deep," Heather teased once V Sevani had left. "You two practically fan girled over each other."

"I hold tight to my bromances, all right? Which is why this is my background." He unlocked his phone and flipped it around to show both girls the photoshopped picture he had been tweeted earlier. They fell into another fit of laughter, and Naya grabbed his phone to look more closely.

"Oh my god, this is amazing," she giggled, drawing out the last word out of habit. "You two should definitely get on the Cheerios. It suits you." She met Kevin's playful scowl with a wink, nudging his shoulder. "Admit it Bee. You loved getting to be me for a day for the swap episode. I'm _awesome_."

"Nothing beats a sweater vest Nay-Nay. You wish you could be me always," he shot back.

She cocked her head to the side in consideration for a split second, feigning thought. "Nope," she finally decided, leaning into the blonde's side. "Because I get this one all to myself." She concluded her staring contest with Kevin to meet her girlfriend's loving gaze, and stood on her tip toes to press a quick kiss to Heather's lips.

"I showed up at the right time," they heard a familiar voice call from behind them, entering the VIP area. "Hello to my favorite beautiful ladies. I miss you two!"

"Grant!" Without separating, the couple managed to wrap him in a hug, pulling him closely until they heard the opening beats of the performance below them. Deciding to simply link pinkies for the time being, they moved closer to the edge so they could see the stage, bouncing and swaying gently as V Sevani's performance began.

"Care to explain?" he asked, nodding towards the two women sharing brilliant smiles.

Kevin grinned and shook his head lightly, laughing. "Bro code made me obligated to tell you, but Bee code made me even more obligated not to say a word. They've been together since before we all went to Mexico. They're coming out slowly but surely."

"Bee!" Naya squealed. "Come dance!"

"Duty calls bro," Grant teased, pushing him forward.

"Hard out there for a gangsta', you know," Kevin said, watching two of his best friends dance together without a care in the world. He took note of their intertwined fingers, the shy smiles they continually sent one another, and the effortless way they moved together. How anyone ever doubted them was beyond his comprehension, but he knew in that moment that he'd do anything to keep them protected. Granted, protecting them didn't involve not teasing Naya mercilessly for the rest of her life when he heard her tell Heather she needed her immediately.

* * *

"I come bearing wine."

The brunette pulled the door further open, smirking and trying to contain her laughter. "Normal people say hello when their hostess opens the door Telly."

"And whoever said I was normal darling?" he quipped in response, pressing a kiss to her cheek and making his way to his designated place on the living room couch, next to Megan. "But hello to you two," he teased, wrapping both Meg and Jess in tight embraces.

"One more week of this, and it's over until October. What are we going to do with our Tuesday nights?" One of the girls said, sinking back into the couch with an empty glass, waiting for the cork to be removed.

"I'll just break into your houses and leave notes from A everywhere," Jess deadpanned, provoking giggles from the other three on the couch as Telly popped the wine cork. "And it's cute that you think I'm kidding."

Naya's phone buzzed, and she leaned away from Telly, snuggling into the corner of the couch before unlocking her phone.

_Have fun tonight babe. Let me know how it goes? xx H_

"Did Mr. Hodgson send something delightfully sweet?" Telly teased, tickling at Naya's stomach. She threw a few well placed kicks into his side, effectively stopping his hands, and rather than answering, she turned to the TV and switched it on, hearing the distinctive title sequence of Pretty Little Liars. She pulled out everyone's game sheets from a drawer in her side table and handed them out, hoping with everything she had that her best friends would forget about it. She hadn't forgotten her conversation with Megan after she'd returned from Mexico, but she also hadn't forgotten that the topic hadn't been brought up since, despite numerous opportunities and talk of them being together more often.

_I don't know if I can do it Heath. _

She hit send with shaky fingers, trying to focus on the television screen on the wall and the paper in her lap. _Emily Fields_. She'd joked that she'd chosen the lesbian for acting solidarity, seeing as she and Shay were the two biggest lesbian characters on screen right now, but she'd almost hoped someone would see through that.

_If you want to, then I know you can. If you don't, then you don't need to. This is about feeling comfortable Nay. There isn't anyone that you HAVE to tell. It's people that you want to._

She realized quickly she'd missed the entire beginning of the show, and they'd now made it to the commercial break. Telly leaned over, and pointed out a few things she needed to mark on her page, arching an eyebrow at her but saying nothing. So she sat through the next three and a half minutes of commercials fighting between wanting someone to ask and wanting nothing more than to crawl under her sheets with Heather and never have to leave the house again. It would make things a hell of a lot easier.

_I think I'll talk to Meg and Telly after Jess leaves. Can you come over tonight?_

She sent texts to both people in question, who discreetly met her gaze and nodded once to confirm. She let out a sigh of relief, feeling some of the tension dissipate before it amplified, and she realized what she had just done. There was no backing out now.

_I'll be there. I love you beautiful. xx_

The nerves simmered down once more, and Naya found herself able to focus on the TV show, making marks on her page without Telly's help while simultaneously accusing him of cheating. Those accusations ended in a pens-for-swords fight until the second commercial break ended, and by that time, her cheeks hurt from laughing so much. She could do this. The people on this couch loved her, and would accept her. She repeated that mantra for the rest of the evening, until she shut the door behind Jess, leaning against the wood and taking in a shaky breath. _You can do this. _

* * *

Her hands were thread through dark hair, her whispers barely piercing the air. Everything was still, and it seemed that too many decibels would upset the quiet. Everything was soft - the touches, the kisses, and every word. Naya seemed as though she needed it, and Heather wasn't going to deny her any of that. This was the first time she'd told someone outright, without prompting. Her mother had known, Gwyneth had questioned, and Lea had hinted. She could sympathize with the fear of rejection, the worry of the reaction - all of it. So rather than press, she simply ran her fingers through Naya's hair, holding her close to her chest.

"Welcome to the club," she finally muttered, letting out a choked laugh. Heather hummed out a questioning sound, not wanting to interrupt. "That's what Telly told me." The blonde rolled her eyes and let out a laugh of her own, still quiet enough not to break the bubble of security around them. "Megan didn't seem surprised at all, but then again, she had asked a while after we got back from Mexico, and I hadn't exactly denied it." Heather nodded against the top of her girlfriend's head, the hairs there tickling under her chin. "We love each other, that's all," she said mocking both herself and the blonde she was entangled in.

The silence fell over them once again, and Heather tugged her impossibly closer, holding on tightly to every inch she could gain purchase on. "I'm really proud of you Nay."

"Yeah," she whispered. "Me too."

* * *

It was early - entirely too fucking early. She hadn't planned on staying up half the night talking and _not _talking, and she cherished every moment she had with her girlfriend, but she was going to need an IV drip of caffeine if her team expected her to make it through the day. Unhappily rolling away from Heather's warmth, she quickly shut off her alarm, and grabbed her phone so any additional ones wouldn't wake her up. She always had at least three set - an early one, one for the actual time she'd need to get up, and one that told her that if she didn't get out of bed instantly, she'd probably get fired. She shuffled through her phone as she listened to the coffee drip, inhaling deeply as if simply the smell would help her tired limbs. Dance rehearsal the day before had been a _bitch_. She was suddenly thankful for the extra hours she'd put in at the gym, because otherwise, she may very well have sworn off the music industry forever.

"Hey," a groggy voice sounded behind her.

"Babe, go back to bed," Naya whispered, kissing her girlfriend's forehead. "It's early, and you have to be on set later."

"I wanted to see you before you left though," she pouted, tugging her bottom lip out. "I won't get to see you _all day_." The timer on the coffee pot sounded, and Naya twisted around after kissing that _damned _bottom lip, opening her largest travel thermos and pouring the majority of the pot in it.

"We can text when I'm in hair and makeup, and on breaks and stuff."

"Not the same."

"Best we've got," she said quietly. "You knew our schedules would be opposite a lot this season sweetheart."

"I still hold firm to the fact that it majorly sucks," Heather griped through a yawn, only seeming content when Naya kissed her deeply, taking hold of her hands and leading her back to the bedroom.

"I've got a little extra time this morning," Naya whispered. "But I've still got to take a quick shower." Her voice, typically a little huskier in the morning, and not yet ringing with her (though she'd deny it) Valley Girl drawl, had taken on an even deeper quality. The sound set a shiver down Heather's back and a throb between her legs immediately.

"What exactly are you proposing?"

"I'm merely _suggesting _that you join me. I am however proposing the opportunity for your legs to shake like they've never shook before while my fingers leave you blind with pleasure." She cocked her head, looking upward and feigning thought. "Or my tongue, but I suppose that's your choice." She turned toward the en suite, pulling her t-shirt over her head and removing her sweat pants before walking in and shutting the door behind her.

It took several long moments for Heather to consider herself capable of thought, but once she was, she wasted no time in shedding her own clothes, and had Naya pressed up against the shower wall in under fifteen seconds. _Conflicting schedules be damned. _

* * *

**AN: Hello lovelies. I apologize for the weekend hiatus; it took me a little longer than expected to finish this chapter off, given that I started it Saturday night, and I can usually knock a chapter out in a few hours, a day max.  
I also know that I'm more than a little behind on the times. Right now, the story is sitting on August 23, which is nearly two weeks back. There's just been a ton that needs to be worked into the story, and I want to do as much justice as possible to the storylines.**

Therefore, the shoot will be handled entirely next chapter, with hints of other smaller events for solidarity, and you _should _have Heather coming out to her mom next chapter as well. That'll catch us up to sadly, only August 25, however the following chapter (32) will work in events between the 26th and 29th or 30th, if all goes according to plan. So hang in there with me please. :)

As always, thanks for sticking with me, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and review if you do so feel inclined. - A


	31. Chapter 31: Battle Royale

She heard Jo tut her as she yawned, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head slightly once she'd managed to close her mouth. "I cannot possibly finish your makeup if you keep doing that."

"Not my fault," she griped, yawning again. "I'm sleepy."

"When are you not sleepy Naya?" Clyde teased good naturedly from her other side. "I don't think I've seen you without coffee, like, ever."

She pouted, her lips still overly plump from sleep, and settled back in the black chair, focusing all of her attention on keeping her mouth closed and not fidgeting with the clips in her hair. She couldn't look down at her phone or a magazine, so she tucked her headphones underneath the massive amounts of hair surrounding her and haphazardly, with Jo's permission, looked down momentarily to hit shuffle. Two taps on her forehead told her to close her eyes, and the woman above her began moving with precision, lining her upper eyelid with painstaking care until it winged out on the sides. Clyde continued fussing with the "poof" around her, as it had been named, until they deemed her complete. Internally, she bounced in excitement, while externally, she yawned - again.

She was sent to wardrobe, having done run throughs of her choreography earlier in the morning, whereupon they essentially painted on her body suit once she'd shed her jeans and button down. Brooke pulled her into a hug, squealing in excitement.

"From a pretty face in the background to the star of your own little show," she murmured, as Jo fussed in the background about the possibility of Naya's makeup smearing. "So proud! So, so proud of you."

The brunette couldn't fight the smile teasing at the corner of her lips, and promptly gave in to it. "Thanks Brooke. Let's do this."

Her day was filled to the brim, running from one side of set to the other, with little down time. That afternoon, she'd run to the bathroom on her own, upset to find that it was even more difficult to get _out _of the body suit than it had been to originally get into it. She tugged at it, hoping to make headway, but leaned her head against the stall door, huffing in frustration before immediately pulling back from fear of Jo's wrath.

"Need some help?" She hadn't heard the door open, but she figured they had a least one crew member watching her at all times, on the off chance she'd make some ridiculous demand. Not her style, but whatever.

"Yes please," she whispered, unlocking the door and stepping out to be met with shining blonde hair and twinkling eyes. Naya's own eyes mirrored her girlfriend's expression, and she carefully wrapped her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't very well miss your whole day of shooting, could I? Brooke let me in." She tilted her head to the left, a proud smirk coloring her features. "Let's get you out of this so you can finish up for the night." Unsurprisingly, the suit was much easier to shimmy out of with four hands working at it, and before making her way back onto set, she pressed a quick kiss to Heather's lips, rubbing off the traces of nude lipstick she'd transferred during the exchange and smiling brightly.

The two settled into chairs as they waited for the sets to be changed, and Naya unconsciously pulled out her phone, opening the Twitter application.

"Addict," Heather coughed from her left and the brunette sent a piercing glare in the woman's direction. She scrolled through her feed, noting the photos sent from behind the scenes, two or three that she was sure PR would be happy with, despite the fact that her breasts were on full display. They'd fought back and forth once she'd entered the spotlight, trying, unsuccessfully to find common ground on the level of sexiness she was to portray. The Star interview with Heather gave way to the FHM shoot in retaliation, and the dresses for the events she attended shuttled back and forth between too much and not enough. Comic Con was the only thing they had managed to agree on. Naya groaned, rolling her eyes, and the blonde snatched her phone away to see the tweet from Kevin, reading "need u immediately." They both flashed back to the night at the Key Club, and Heather let out a giggle.

"Of course he would," the brunette grumbled. "Of freaking course."

_I hate you and your unbelievable memory of things I don't want you to ever bring up again_.

She closed the text conversation, content to continue scrolling through her feed as she anticipated, and rightly predicted, her best friend's response.

_You love me. ;) No one else is allowed to tease you about stuff like that, therefore I take full advantage of my powers. _

"Naya, we need you back on set," she heard over her shoulder, and shot a quick look towards her girlfriend, who nodded, sending a brilliant smile in return.

Squeezing her thigh gently, Heather pushed the brunette out of her seat and smacked her butt teasingly. "Go get 'em tiger."

* * *

_Super proud of you little bro. I can't wait to see you the next time you come home. :)_

She'd seen the photo of Mychal's post practice interview, and her heart swelled without her consent. She watched every game, as football was the only sport she'd managed to find herself interested in, and supported her brother's team wholeheartedly. Proud big sister didn't begin to cover her feelings when one of her siblings accomplished something, and she did her best to show them that despite being in the spotlight, things like that would never change. She was just as proud of when Nickayla landed a big shoot as she was ten years ago, when her little sister would come home with an A on a spelling quiz. Mychal playing a great game was no different now that he was in college as it was when he'd played with their dad in the front yard at Thanksgiving.

_Thanks sis. If you find some time in that busy schedule of yours, maybe you can make it out for a game. ;)_

She sighed, leaning back into the couch, wishing that she could do just that. Her schedule did in fact keep her from doing a lot of the things she'd like to do - going to Mychal's games being one of those things. Tennessee wasn't exactly in the neighborhood, but it didn't keep the guilt from tugging her stomach slightly.

_I'll do my best Mych. You know that. I watch every game anyway, no matter where I am. Love you._

She heard the front door open, several bags tossed on the floor before it shut again. She locked her phone and walked into the entryway to greet her girlfriend. There were circles under her eyes, and the usual twinkle of mischievousness was missing. She was no more prepared for the trip to Arizona than was Naya, but she was taking it a lot harder. The brunette, thankfully, had the full support of her mother and little sister, and knew when it came down to it, her brother would be behind her as well. Though April was supportive, far more so than expected, both women were expecting some sort of showdown with Mrs. Morris.

"It's going to be okay beautiful," she whispered before a greeting even crossed her mind. Heather fell into her arms, and Naya did all she could to try and transfer some of her strength into her girlfriend's shaking limbs. "We'll get through this one together, okay?"

The blonde sniffled slightly, swallowing the growing lump in her throat. "Maybe I should do it alone."

"Is that what you want?" Naya tried to keep her tone level, but it was difficult. She wanted, more than anything, to accompany the quivering girl in her arms. She wanted to protect her, to wrap her tightly in an embrace that would wash away the rejection, were it to come.

"I think it's what I need." The brunette fought against the build up of tears collecting in her own throat, and simply nodded. "I need to be strong, like you have been." She paused, weighing her next words carefully. "It might be easier on her if it's just me, you know? I don't want her to say anything to upset you anyway."

"But I don't want her to say anything to hurt you either," Naya bit back, before worrying her lip and dropping her gaze to their feet. "I'm sorry Heath. I just worry."

Heather pulled away carefully, grabbing her bags and sliding them onto her shoulder. "I'm coming back to you," she finally whispered, almost inaudibly. "No matter what happens there, I will be coming back to you _here_."

Naya nodded again, letting out a small sigh of relief. "Call me when you land?"

"Of course." She pressed a lingering kiss to the brunette's lips, and another on her forehead, just south of her hairline. "I love you."

* * *

A scream pierced the air, and Grant swiftly covered his ears, letting go of the legs swung over his shoulders. "You can't tickle during chicken! That's against the rules!"

"There are no rules to chicken. You're just a sore loser," Kevin quipped back, continuing to attack his best friend who was swaying precariously on her little sister's shoulders. "Boys versus girls, Nay. There are no rules in a battle royale." Her attention momentarily flickered elsewhere as she heard her back door swing open, revealing a slumped over blonde. Kevin took this chance to spring on her, effectively pushing her off of Nickayla's shoulders. When she managed to make it back to the surface, she pushed her bangs away from her face and saw that Heather hadn't moved an inch. Holding her arms up in a T, she signaled a time out, pushing up on the edge of the pool to get out.

She grabbed her towel, tucking it around herself before moving to her girlfriend's side and carefully placing a hand on her bicep, seeing tears well in her eyes.

"Didn't go well?" she whispered, and she was met with a furious head shake and an outpour of the tears she was trying so hard to hold back. "Let's go inside." Drying her hand off before placing it on Heather's back to guide her toward the bedroom, she allowed to blonde to sink into the comforter, pulling a pillow into her lap. "Do you wanna talk about it baby?"

Heather shook her head, then nodded, finally shrugging and letting out a sigh. "It wasn't _terrible_," she muttered. "But I wouldn't consider it good, per se." Naya nodded, encouraging her to continue. "She was surprisingly okay with Taylor and I not being together, and said I seemed happier. However, when it came down to _what, _or rather _who_, was making me happier, she wasn't nearly as receptive."

* * *

_"Heather Elizabeth, you know how I feel about this. I've been saying it from the beginning. I know it's your 'big break,' but - " Her mother's air quotes pierced her heart, the muscle already aching miserably in her chest. "This just isn't you. I think you've gotten caught up in this whirlwind, and you think this is who you are, and what you want, but it isn't."_

_"Mom, I - "_

_"I think you should take a break. Take a break, and step back, and really look at what your life will be like if you stay with her."_

_Heather ran her hands through the top of her hair, letting out a shaky breath. "You can say her name. You never had a problem with it before."_

_"I love Naya, I do. You know that sweetie. But I think you've both just gotten too invested in your characters, and it's clouding your judgment. You've never shown interest in girls before, and this just seems very out of left field to me." The older woman sighed, running her fingers through her short hair, just as her daughter had. "Are you sure you aren't just_

_experimenting?" The tone she used seemed condescending, even if it wasn't intentional. All Heather could hear was the pounding in her chest, and the anger coursing through her veins, try as she might to hold it in._

_"Mom, I love her. It's not a phase, and I'm not experimenting, but I really don't expect you to understand that. I'm not asking for you to throw me a party or attend a Pride parade. All I'm asking for is your acceptance - for your blessing."_

_"I love you Heather. I will always love you, but you have to understand that this isn't easy for me. I can't just - "_

_"All I'm asking for is acceptance," she reiterated. "That isn't a lot I don't think."_

_"You need to give me some time to wrap my head around things. All_

_I'm asking for is time, and I don't think that's much to ask either." The blonde nodded sadly, getting up from the couch. She moved to hug her mother, but then thought better of it, and walked to the door to grab her bags._

_"I'm going to stay with April for the night. It was good to see you, I guess." She turned the knob on the door of her childhood home, and stepped through the threshold, silently hoping for something more - anything more._

_"I love you Heather." Her mother's voice sounded small and almost hesitant._

_The blonde's voice caught in her throat, and she nodded, collecting herself. "I love you too Mom."_

* * *

"April's going to talk to her though, so we'll see what happens. I know it could have been a lot worse, and I know we had to meet resistance at some point, but it doesn't make it hurt any less." Heather had yet to look up from her fingers as she recapped the story, and Naya finally reached forward, taking both of the woman's hands in her own, urging her to look up.

"I am so incredibly proud of you," she breathed. The corner of the blonde's mouth twitched up, despite the tear tracks down her cheeks. She pressed a kiss to Heather's forehead, wavering slightly when the dancer threw her arms around the smaller girl's waist, holding tight. "I love you," she whispered, running her fingers through the ends of her girlfriend's long locks, "and I am so, so proud."

"Can we go outside with everybody? I really think I need to get out of my head, and kicking Kevin's ass would be a great way to do it," she said after a while.

Naya nodded, grinning. "I think we could arrange a rematch."

* * *

**AN: My course load is getting heavier, so I tried to get another update out before I spent the weekend with my head stuck firmly in my books. I apologize for any typing/grammatical errors, because as always, I'm un-beta'd, and this was all written today, in between classes. Haha.**

Slowly but surely catching up! Hopefully the next chapter should be able to get us to the end of August. There's Naya's recordings to cover, Lea's birthday, the Brittana choir room scene, and August 30th's twitter rampage she went on. However, I am hoping to be able to catch up to September 3rd, because ideally, I would like to be caught up to real time by the premiere.

Which, speaking of, Hemo's version of Gimme More? Incredibleeeee. :)

As always, xx A


	32. Chapter 32: A Little Birdie Told Me

"Why am I the most awkward person in existence?" the blonde grumbled into her phone, earning a loud chuckle from the brunette.

"Well, a little birdie told me - "

"Not funny Nay," she replied, effectively cutting off her friend.

"Too soon?" She teased. "Lady, at least you wished her happy birthday. You're trying to rebuild the relationship you lost, and yeah, it's going to be awkward at first, but Le's worth it, isn't she?"

They both knew Naya was speaking from experience, a painfully similar experience, but that didn't make it any easier for Dianna to admit. "I guess so," she said softly. "It's just hard - a lot harder than I anticipated honestly. I shouldn't still be hung up on this."

The brunette heard someone call her onto set, and she rolled her eyes before shouting back that she'd be there in a minute. "Di, I've got to go, but we'll talk more about this later, okay?" The blonde mumbled an affirmative response, but seemed wholly unconvinced. "Do you want me to talk to Lea about it?"

"No!" Her response was instantaneous and volumized. "No," she repeated again, much more quietly. "I'll just see how everything goes, okay? I'll talk to you later Nay, thanks."

Throwing her phone on the couch, Naya straightened her clothing, heading to set to film her scene in the choir room with Heather, relishing in the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach, content to know that they wouldn't be squashed by the blonde immediately leaving set after the filming was complete. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind from thoughts of Dianna's concerns, because if she were honest, she wasn't sure which song she was about to lip synch too, and that could be an issue. She really ought to have ended her call earlier, and allowed herself time to go over the script, because belting out Coldplay when she was supposed to be acting "Swifty," as Ryan had begun joking, would be a clusterfuck of epic proportions.

* * *

"Babe, you're like, plastered to my arm," Heather griped, peeling their bodies apart. It was hotter than hell outside, and the humidity level promised that were they to walk outside, Naya's hair would immediately resemble that of a poodle. "I love you, and I love cuddling, but you're _gross_."

"Take this off, and you won't be so warm then," the brunette teased, tugging at the hem of the Louisville shirt her girlfriend had picked up when they'd gone on campus to scout locations and do a bit of shooting. They'd been curled up in bed for the majority of the day with Lucy, dozing on and off, trading lazy kisses, and tormenting the puppy with the idea that their was a monster under the sheets, laughing as she jumped around, attacking their hands beneath the comforter.

Heather continued tickling Lucy from underneath the covers, as Naya scrolled through her twitter feed, teasing Harry about the very weather that was aggravating her girlfriend.

_it's an awkward cuddle weather front that's rolling in. The type where you and your cuddle partner get sticky when too close_

"Naya Marie!" She had felt the blonde lean into her side but didn't make it a habit to hide her phone. She simply smirked and quirked an eyebrow in Heather's direction, holding in laughter. "You _cannot_ post that kind of stuff, unless you're trying to cause another riot!"

"And what if that's exactly what I'm trying to do?" she teased, wiggling her eyebrows as she giggled at Harry's response, holding up her phone at a better angle for Heather to see.

_aaaand there's the pg-13 weather forecast ladies and gentlemen #wanky  
_  
"Then we need a much more precise game plan. If you're going to piss off PR, you're going to do it correctly," she stated, as though it were an obvious fact. "Tell Siri to pencil in a sex riot for the entirety of next week."

"And in the mean time?"

"I fully intend on starting a sex riot of my own," she husked, locking Naya's phone and tossing it to the side before straddling the smaller girl and pressing into her. "How's that sound?" The brunette simply nodded, swallowing back the lump in her throat because assertive, dominant Heather was _so damn hot.  
_

* * *

The phone rang several times in her ear, and she was _sure _the blonde on the other end of the phone wouldn't answer. She tapped her foot against the tile of her kitchen floor, debating on whether or not to leave a painfully awkward voicemail when a breathy voice answered the line with a soft greeting.

She cleared her throat a few times, before replying with her own barely audible hello. Nervously fiddling with her hair, she willed her voice to catch up with her body, finally able to speak. "Would you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

There was a long silence over the line, and the woman immediately regretted her forwardness, covering her face with her free hand. "Yeah, sure. I'll come by around eight, if that's good?"

"Yeah, that's good." She had previously complimented herself on being able to string together more than four words, but found that once she'd had a confirmation, she was only capable of three it seemed. "See you then."

The breathy voice let out a nervous laugh, nodding unseen on the other line. "Yeah, see you."

* * *

Naya was humming absentmindedly as she grabbed drinks and chips from the kitchen, reading to settle down and watch her brother's game, as she had every weekend since he'd begun playing for the Vols. She set down a glass in front of Heather and scooped Lucy up and into her arms.

"You ready to watch Uncle Mychal kick some ass?" she cooed, rubbing the puppy's stomach and nuzzling her nose. "We'll have to get you a jersey for game days." Twisting her head to the left, she caught Heather staring at her adoringly, a wide smile across her features. She couldn't help but mimic the grin, because she was full to bursting with happiness. Everything seemed to be settling into place, and she couldn't have been more content. Filming was going well, and it seemed Ryan was keeping good on his promise. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that Elton _freaking _John had signed her to his management company, and she was sure the shock wouldn't wear off any time soon, given that it was coupled with the idea that her album was coming along well and the music video shoot had gone off without a hitch. She had an amazing family, a career that was on the fast track, and the most incredible woman curled into her side.

"April called me today," Heather said quietly, watching as the commentators spoke about how they thought the game would go, giving statistics she was uninterested in unless the Rivera was mentioned. "She and my mom have been talking a lot lately, and it seems like she may be coming around."

"That's great sweetheart," Naya replied in the same low tone, pressing a kiss to the top of the blonde's head. "I know how much that means to you."

"April's really trying to get her to see reason. It's not easy, but I think she's made some progress. I'm really glad she supports us, you know?" She nodded once to reaffirm her words.

"Yeah Heath, I know." She slipped her free arm around Heather's shoulders, pulling her more closely. "Love you," she murmured as the kick off began the game.

"Love you too."

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Lea anxiously brushed her hands against the thighs of her jeans before self consciously tugging at her hair. She made her way across the living room toward the door, taking a deep breath and giving herself a pep talk rivaling that of her character's before opening the door to a diminutive blonde. "Hey."

Dianna echoed the soft tone with a hello of her own, and was immediately ushered in. They stood facing one another for several moments, unaware of how to continue the greeting. Lea eventually took a small step forward, reaching up to wrap her arms around the woman who was once almost everything to her, and the blonde immediately melted into the embrace, clasping her hands at the small of the woman's back.

Begrudgingly, Lea pulled away, allowing herself a few moments to scan Dianna's face for any hint of insecurity or regret, but instead found hazel eyes shining back at her brightly, despite the neutral expression across her classic features.

"I - " She cleared her throat, cursing her vocal chords for giving up on her so readily after being in the blonde's presence for sheer seconds. "I just finished cooking."

"You never used to cook," Dianna said, arching an eyebrow and letting out a breathy laugh. "I figured dinner at your place meant take out, like we used to." The last four words settled in heavily in both of their stomachs, and the momentary ease they'd felt flew out of the window and into the rush of LA traffic.

"Things have changed," she shrugged, as nonchalantly as she could manage.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Naya pulled her Range Rover into park, grabbing her coffee before stepping out onto the lot, yawning as she brushed her hair out of her eyes and headed toward the makeup trailer. Surprisingly enough, Heather was already occupying one of the chairs, chattering away as Eryn applied a light layer of foundation. The brunette flopped into one of the empty chairs, taking a long sip of her coffee before side-eyeing the perky woman next to her.

"H'mo, 's ea'ly."

The blonde giggled, leaning over when the makeup artist had temporarily moved away to remove Naya's sunglasses and brush her bangs away from her face. "I know it's early honey. We've got a long day ahead of us." The brunette head flopped to her chest as she grumbled incoherently. Chancing a glance at Eryn, she leaned over just a bit further before lowing her voice. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Naya immediately sat up, significantly more awake, and nodding vigorously. "Yeah," she said, her words finally clearing up some. "I do. Worst case scenario, which I suppose is actually also a _best _case scenario, is PR can play it off as us trying to pull the fans in because the premiere is soon."

Heather sat back, immediately shutting her mouth as Eryn had a tube of lip gloss spinning casually between her fingers, but hummed her approval, winking at her girlfriend once.

_Early morning back at McKinley for some sweet serenade time with Brittany_

She tilted her phone towards the blonde, who nodded once in confirmation in between swipes of mascara, as she'd been told more than once to sit still or else lose an eye. Naya grinned as she sent the tweet because the "sneaky-Naya-ninja game," as Ryan and Heather had so aptly named the Twitter hints, was second only to occasionally pissing off her public relations team.

The shooting went by quickly, given that the women's working relationship was far more productive than their personal one. So long as there were no line flubs, they fed off of each other beautifully, and their scenes, given that there was no choreography, went off without a hitch more times than not. The choreography was minimal, given that it was what had been dubbed "Songbird 2.0," and they flew through the choir scene quickly.

Determined to make the most of their first full day together on set, they joked around backstage with Meg for a while, who was happy to finally see the two together and in their element, so long as their PDA was kept to a minimum. She was, at times, considered a higher up, but given her close relationship with Naya, she was yet another person who turned a cheek at the pair being together constantly. They knew better than to share kisses or hold hands, but pinkies still weren't out of the question, nor was unabashed staring. Heather was unsure how many times she'd claim to have "just spaced out," when someone caught her gaze focused on her girlfriend, and she was becoming downright impressive at flashing an apologetic grin and temporarily changing her line of vision.

She'd pulled out her laptop earlier, and the two sat together, reading through the responses to that morning's tweet, giggling like the children they often acted like around one another. Heather immediately pulled up her webcam application, pressing her head against Naya's and making a funny face, as per usual. The brunette let out a laugh that received a lot of attention, and Heather nudged her in the ribs, telling her to quiet down. They took a few different photos, messing with the effects, before finally deciding upon one and tweeting it, despite the blonde's still irrational fear of most things social networking related.

_Downtime fun with heather!_

It was simple, and seemed completely friendly. Granted, outside of the frame, Heather's hand was pressed firmly into her girlfriend's thigh, far higher than would be considered platonic, and it had crept further and further upward until the last photo they'd taken featured Naya glaring at the blonde, who was grinning back cheekily.

"Heather, Naya! We need you guys to come to set for blocking!"

The two burst into a set of giggles, nodding before shutting down the laptop and placing it on a side table. Naya caught sight of the rest of her cast, but focused on Ryan, who winked at the pair, before leaning toward the blonde and murmuring, "This week is gonna be _fun._"

* * *

**AN: Okay lovelies, we're pretty well caught up - the next chapter will begin with the song releases of August 5, so as promised, I should be caught up by the time the premiere airs Thursday, and then the format will probably change somewhat.**

**I want to give you a head's up that my updating may become less frequent for a while, or perhaps indefinitely. I write when I can, but I'm taking nineteen credits this semester, and it's kind of kicking my ass. I do solemnly swear to update at least once or twice a week however.**

**If there is any feedback you want to send my way, you know the drill. :) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! - A**


	33. Chapter 33: Friendly Publicity

"I no longer blame you for not letting me watch you record that song," Naya said, listening to the bass pump through her speakers. "Or watching you film it either, because there would have been no way for me to keep my hands off of you."

Heather threw her head back in laughter, playfully slapping her girlfriend's thigh. "Just find a parking spot woman. Maybe working out will burn off some of your overactive hormones."

"You're probably right," the brunette replied with a smirk, placing her car into park. "You, all sweaty and breathing heavily? Definite turn off. I'm sure I'll be fine." She hopped out of the driver's seat and grabbed her phone, slipping in her earbuds and leaving an open mouthed blonde in her wake.

When Heather had finally collected herself and semi-successfully pulled her less than innocent thoughts from the forefront of her conscious, the couple made their way into the gym, with Naya immediately heading toward the elliptical. A tap on her shoulder spun her around, and she turned to meet blue eyes and an open palm. "Trade phones with me? I'm feeling more rap today, and you've got a better selection." The brunette shrugged, hanging her cell phone over and replugging her earphones into Heather's.

"Heather Elizabeth Morris!"

"You rang?" She giggled as Naya flew into the kitchen, clad only in her yoga pants and a sports bra, her illuminated phone screen extended in front of her.

"The self-proclaimed Twitter-phobe steals my phone and decides to tweet as me?" Try as she might, she couldn't honestly be upset, and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I can't believe you," she laughed, shaking her head.

"You agreed to the plan. I'm simply taking advantage of every opportunity. Besides Nay, working out is totally innocent." The brunette rolled her eyes playfully. "Until it isn't so innocent." In seconds, Naya was pressed against the kitchen counter, with a skilled mouth working down her neck, a tongue running down the salty expanse of skin. The combination of that with Heather's muscles flexing against her own stomach was enough to dissolve her into a panting mess, her brain incapable of focusing on anything more than the sensations crawling across her collarbone at the moment, so when her bare thighs hit the cool kitchen counter, she groaned, and found that somehow, her pants had ended up on the other side of the kitchen. The blonde wasted not a spare second of time, pressing into her girlfriend generously, leaving the brunette's back to arch against the cabinets as she shook, barely holding on to the tethers of reality. Her thighs tensed, wrapped around Heather's waist, and she quivered, allowing the sounds of her pleasure to echo off of the walls. "Until it isn't so innocent," the blonde repeated, laughing slightly while trying to control her own breathing. Naya leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, and placed a soft kiss on the corner of her girlfriend's mouth.

"I prefer that kind of work out with you anyway."

* * *

"Oh my god," she breathed out as the fingers molded into her skin. "Chord, why are you so good at giving massages? Did you go to ITT Tech?" Megan let out a laugh as the tall blonde continued working his fingers across Naya's back. He traced a bruise on her shoulder before pressing down, causing the brunette to yelp.

"What happened here?"

Her mind flashed back to the afternoon before and how her back had practically slammed against the kitchen cabinets. "No idea," she murmured, trying to hide the smirk fighting against her cheeks. She allowed her eyes to flutter closed as he began massaging her shoulder blades once more. His hands left her back for just long enough for her to miss them before they resumed their travels. The fingers kneading her flesh now felt softer however, and more sure. "Time to film Hemo?" Her eyes shot open, taking in her girlfriend's slightly shocked face, but eventually the blonde nodded. Naya stood up, linking their pinkies, and heading toward set. She tucked a piece of hair behind Heather's ear, taking in how cute her up-do looked, before snuggling her head onto the girl's shoulder and almost inaudibly whispering, "I'd know your fingers anywhere."

She received a strong smack on the arm for her cheek, but looking up, Naya could see the laughter in her girlfriend's eyes as they continued further onto set. There had been a discussion as to how to handle the filming of "Mine," but nothing definitive had been determined. They'd worked on a fair amount of choreography, but there had also been talk of acting out the scenes depicted in the song, and in the end, the producers would make a decision on which version they preferred. Both were more than happy to run through domesticated scenes as their characters, which was nothing unusual for them regularly. Heather had joked earlier about allowing the washer to explode when they filmed the laundry scene so they could have a bubble fight, but as far as Naya knew, that had quickly been dismissed as genuine idea, much to the blonde's disappointment. Acting out the scenes, she felt the familiar tugging in her heart that prodded her to think of how it could possibly be like that for them as well, forever. They spent enough time together that asking Heather to move in wouldn't be out of the question, but it had only been months since they'd reconnected, and she wasn't sure that things wouldn't end as they had last time - with Naya on her own, missing both her lover and her best friend. Despite the progress, her guards occasionally flew back up without her consent. And yet, throughout the filming, she found herself having more fun than she'd had on set in quite a while, and she was hoping it showed.

During a lighting change, she jumped onto Heather's lap, earning several chuckles from crew members in the background and lifted her phone to take a photograph. She was having entirely too much fun messing with both her fans, who could only speculate, and her PR team, who could only "encourage" her to consider her image.

_Cutie laundry day up do's_

She sent the tweet in, well aware of the smirk on her features, which faded almost instantaneously when Ryan approached them. "You guys are _bad_," he teased. "Between the two of us, the poor fans are probably having heart attacks."

"As long as it brings them back to watch the premiere," a voice sounded from behind them. Ryan scoffed at the crew member, furtively rolling his eyes as the two women next to him held in laughter.

"All about the PR, right Ryan?" Naya quipped, cocking her head to the side. He nodded, winking at them both, before returning to check on the lighting so they could return to shooting.

* * *

"Have you gotten the axe yet?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" The brunette questioned, squatting down to hook her leash on Lucy as Kevin did the same to Sophie.

"I figured PR would have a coronary because Heya was trending this week," he laughed. "All the tweeting that you did about you and Heather, and all your scenes together, you know?" Sophie tugged at her lead, trying to follow a line of ants across the ground, successfully yanking Kevin with her.

Naya scrunched her face up, considering the idea. "They haven't said anything, and they really can't, you know? It's all just friendly publicity to them - giving the fans what they want."

"Sure Bee," he brushed off, bumping her shoulder, "and the I-just-had-hot-costar-sex smirk you were rocking was 100% platonic looking as you sat in Heather's lap. _Friendly publicity_." He dragged the last two words out, wearing a smirk of his own.

"The only thing that they could get upset about is that it apparently looks like Matt and I broke up, but that just adds to the whole, _she needs her best friends in a time like this_, angle," she shrugged. "I don't know." She paused before continuing. "Did I really have the I-just-had-hot-costar-sex smirk?"

"Hell yeah you did chica," he joked, nudging her in the ribs. "I missed being able to hang like this. I mean, I'm so proud that your album is working out, but not having you on set is a bitch." His shoulders slumped, and he dropped his voice a little. "I miss my Bee time."

Naya sighed, nodding. "I miss it too Kev. Everything is upside down and inside out, and three years ago, I sure as hell wouldn't see myself where I am now, you know?"

"Yeah Nay, I know. I don't think any of us expected to be where we are." He looked down at the two dogs staring up at them expectantly, and let out a low chuckle. "C'mon kids, no more grown up talk." The pair walked in a comfortable silence for the rest of the afternoon, shoulder to shoulder and perfectly content.

* * *

Brown eyes carefully observed the pair in front of her, holding what seemed to be the most casual conversation in the world. Both were animated, gregarious, and strangly comfortable looking, and she couldn't help the red flag those three things sent up in her gut. When she watched Lea place a hand on Dianna's arm, she cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, and when it lingered, she knew she was right to question their conversation.

"I think they talked," she heard behind her, a warm hand pressing into her lower back. The hand then wrapped around her torso, settling on her hip and tugging her more closely. Despite the people around, Naya didn't hesitate to lean into the embrace, nodding against the blonde's shoulder.

Jenna walked past, nudging the pair, but not paying any extra attention to their positioning, and mouthed "Story time." The two scrunched their faces in confusion before shrugging, motioning to Lea and Dianna to join, and following their cast mate. She settled onto the floor of the choir room, and the other four girls did the same, ending in a half circle around Ian Brennan, glasses positioned dramatically on the end of his nose and a children's book in hand. Naya adjusted her own glasses before leaning into Heather's side, curling further toward her warmth when the blonde wrapped an arm around her shoulders. With Jenna to her right, and the other two to her left, Naya carefully analyzed her best friends' body language, fighting a smirk. Lea had her legs straight out in front of her, leaning back on her hands, as Dianna did the same, while sitting with her legs tucked underneath her and slightly to the side. It was obvious they were fighting sitting too closely, but she noticed how every few seconds, their hands would creep further toward the other, until their middle fingers were brushing, tip to tip. She caught the slight flush on the blonde's cheeks, and the hesitant, albeit proud smile Lea was sporting, and Naya grinned as well.

The only one of the five even attempting to listen to Ian's story, excluding the crew members around them, including Michael, who Naya had realized was a _riot_, was Jenna, as one couple devoted their attention to pretending they weren't avoiding physical contact, and the other relished in it. Naya had fallen asleep sometime during the reading, and woke up to Heather's fingers brushing through her hair, the brunette's cheek pressed against her girlfriend's legs, which were crossed at the ankle. Looking around, she noticed the choir room was completely empty, and she sat up quickly, her head spinning slightly. She gripped Heather's thigh to steady herself and shook her head from side to side to clear the buzzing between her ears. When her vision focused, as much as it could, given that she hadn't received the prescription for her new contacts yet, she locked eyes with Ryan, who was holding a phone out toward her. He had a photo he'd taken of the pair pulled up, with Naya nestled cozily into the blonde's lap, a peaceful smile playing on her lips as Heather washed an adoring gaze over the smaller woman.

"I'd keep this one off of Twitter," he said lowly, his eyes still sparkling. "But, if I might say, this is even cuter than your infamous red couch picture."

He walked away, and Naya felt her phone buzz in her pocket, a text revealing that he'd sent her the photo. She leaned over, showing Heather, and the blonde's response was dizzying, in the best way possible, as she tugged her in for a long kiss.

"Definitely cuter," she whispered, tapping Naya's nose twice before standing and extending her pinkie to her girlfriend, who gladly linked their fingers as they walked off set.

* * *

**AN: A bit of a shorter chapter, and for that, I apologize. The next chapter, which will hopefully be up around Saturday, will work in flashbacks from set based on scenes from the episodes. We are officially caught up to real time though, which is exciting, given how far behind I was for quite a while! Haha.**

**Please let me know if you see or hear anything, or if there is anything you'd like more of. Someone mentioned a little more flirtation on set, which I hope I worked in decently, as it was a solid idea.**


	34. Chapter 34: We Got Away With A Lot

It took everything she had not to smack the wall beside her with her free hand, as her left clutched her phone in a vice grip. "This is bullshit," she spluttered. "I should be able to go." She ran her fingers through the top of her hair, leaning back against the door frame to her bedroom. "I don't understand why I can't."

"Naya," a deep voice came from the other end of the line, "we have been more than accommodating recently, given that you decided, of your own accord to promote your relationship with Heather for an entire week without it first being cleared through the offices."

"She's my best friend and my costar," she retorted. She paused, choosing her next words carefully and tip-toeing through the conversation as though it were a minefield. "I was giving the fans a reason to watch the premiere, a reason to stick around." Her eyes tilted upward, mentally gauging how her sentence had fallen. "It was publicity for the show, and if you recall, you told me that good publicity for the show was good publicity for me."

"All hands are tied Naya. What you did crossed some major boundaries, and a few of the higher powers at the office aren't exactly pleased with you right now. You'd better hope that the ALMAs go well, or you could be in hot water."

"So, because I tweeted a few things about hanging out with my on-screen girlfriend, who's been my best friend since the show began, I can't go to the premiere, because she'll be there? That's basically what I'm getting from this."

"There are rumors floating around that she was married over the summer, to that baseball kid, and it would be in both of your best interests if the rumors were believed to be true. If the public thinks she's married, the spotlight on your friendship won't be so harsh, and given the fact that it's common knowledge that your friendship entails far more than staying up and painting each other's nails - "

"Fine," she barked into her phone, her frustration rising with his condescending tone. "So I'll be shooting tonight?"

"I'm honestly not sure," the man replied, softening his voice considerably. "But Kevin will be on set tonight as well, so you'll have somebody there."

She sighed, a long resigned breath fluttering her bangs upward. "Okay." The solitary word hung heavily in the air as she pressed a bent finger to the corner of her eye, hoping to catch the tear threatening to fall.

"Naya?" She gave a muffled sound of acknowledgement, refusing to be rude to the one person in her PR firm who seemed to genuinely care to some extent. "I spoke to Ryan, and he's giving you the weekend off. If you check your e-mail later this afternoon, I've booked you a flight to Tennessee, so you can go and watch Mychal play this weekend. You'll fly back early Sunday morning, but you'll have a little time with your siblings. I know it doesn't make up for it but - "

"Thanks," she whispered, the smallest of smiles gracing her features. "I appreciate it."

"Okay," the man replied, his tone as low as his client's. "And Naya?" She gave a slight hum of acknowledgment, not trusting her voice. "Matt will be accompanying you to the ALMA awards." Her face fell as the pit of her stomach dropped to her feet. "There have been just as many rumors about you two breaking up as there have been about Heather being married, the only difference being that we need to discount the rumors on your behalf."

"I'm doing just fine on my own. Why do I have to have a guy to carry around on my arm?"

Her PR agent let out a heavy breath, not keen on repeating the reasoning they'd explained to her on multiple occasions. "You know this Naya. Your single will drop by the end of the year, and if you want things to go well, then you'll have to appeal to a more diverse demographic. Having you dating Matt makes you seem more approachable to straight men, which is what we need to boost album sales and promote any movies you might end up having in the works. A fan base of lesbian teenagers will only get you so far, you know that." She grumbled an affirmative, ready more than ever to end the phone call and collect herself before heading to set. "I'm sorry Naya. Have a good day." She murmured a similar sentiment, pressing the red button on her phone screen and pinching the bridge of her nose tightly, hoping to quell the tears she felt building behind her eyelashes.

* * *

"Unfair," Naya murmured. "So unfair." She settled her head into her best friend's shoulder, thankful at the very least that he was on set with her.

"I know Bee," he returned, running his fingers through the ends of her hair. "You knew it would start happening again though. We got away with a lot this summer during the hiatus." She laughed, allowing his words to bring forth the memories since the ending of season three. They _had _managed to get away with a lot - a spontaneous vacation in Mexico, another under the radar trip to Canada, a dance party with many of their friends and coworkers, and several nights out that could have ended badly, being surrounded by paparazzi. "It's back to the publicity grind. Everything you two do is going to be under scrutiny again."

She nodded, twisting her mouth to the side. "I know I should be thankful for everything we got to do together this summer, and I am, but - "

"It's unfair," he teased, a light chuckle folding over his lips as he tapped away at his phone.

"Yeah Little Bee," she muttered. "Basically." He dropped his phone back into his lap before reaching across her and taking hers as well, opening the Twitter application and allowing his thumbs to fly across her screen.

_Bummed I couldn't make it to the Glee season 4 premiere. Hope everyone enjoys the first episode of season 4!_

She nodded her approval, still feeling the tug of disappointment in her gut until she saw his Tweet as well. "Twinsies," he joked, nudging her shoulder. Naya's phone buzzed in his hand, and Heather's name came across the banner at the top of screen. He tapped the notification, passing the device back to the brunette who grinned before tilting the phone back toward Kevin. The blonde's blue eyes stood out, emphasized by the color of her dress, though they seemed to reflect a certain tinge of sadness as well, despite her blinding smile. Pressing to go back to their text conversation, a second photo came through, with a bubble of text beneath it. Naya pressed the photo quickly, seeing Heather's left hand blown up on the screen of her phone, without a single ring, which was unusual for her.

_Married rumors be damned. ;) I wish you could be here tonight. :( Send Little Bee my love, and try to have some fun. Lengies is keeping me occupied tonight, but I'll call when this is all over? Love you xx H_

The brunette couldn't help the smile blooming across her cheeks, nor could she hold in the chortle bubbling in her throat. She tilted her screen so Kevin could see the text again, and he shook his head, laughing at the lengths the two had to go to maneuver around their publicity teams.

"You're crazy," he muttered, nudging her shoulder as he was called to set.

"You love it," she called back, heading toward her trailer to reread the script she'd been given earlier in the day.

* * *

A soft knock at the front door roused the brunette from her nap, pulling her from the dredges of her dreams. She'd spent much of her day doing an interview with Fox Sports, and had promptly passed out when she returned home, curling up on the couch in front of a muted television. Rubbing her eyes blearily, she opened the door to be met with sparkling eyes and a blinding smile, soon dropped in favor of warm lips being pressed against her own.

Naya hummed in appreciation, stretching one arm to settle around her girlfriend's neck and using the other to push her front door closed behind them. Pulling away, she found she had to focus on retrieving the air pulled directly from her lungs, and decided to settle into Heather's chest, nuzzling her scarf.

"Hi," she whispered into the soft fabric.

"Hi to you too," the blonde murmured into her hair, giggling softly. Naya could have easily spent the rest of her afternoon wrapped in her girlfriend's arms, but while her head and heart had risen to consciousness quickly, her legs still clung to the edges of sleep, heavier than they should be. Tugging at the sleeves of Heather's cardigan, she led her back to the couch, crashing back down and wiggling herself comfortably into the pillows before extending her arms and beckoning the blonde to join her. "I'll miss you this weekend." Naya nodded sadly, realizing that they hadn't been apart since her girlfriend had left one weekend to help April with the dance camp. "I'm glad you get to Nick and Mychal though," she murmured, almost as an afterthought. "I know how much you miss him."

"I'll text you every chance I get. I talked to Nickayla yesterday actually, and she's going to be with me when I tell him about us, so _she'll _probably text you too," she said with a slight laugh.

"You're telling Mych?"

Naya nodded once more, shrugging against Heather's weight. "Nickayla and my mom know. It only makes sense. Worst case scenario is he's jealous that he didn't get to you first," she teased. "He likes you a lot more than he liked Matt. I don't think anyone in my family liked him actually."

"Can't blame them," the blonde murmured, earning a light slap on the bicep.

"He isn't _all _bad Heath."

"He certainly isn't all good either," she grumbled.

Pressing her fingertips to the furrow between Heather's eyebrows, she smoothed them out, hoping the physical contact would soften the blow she was about to deliver. "He is going with me Sunday night, to the ALMAs." The blonde simply nodded, letting out a heavy breath.

"I get it." Naya twisted to better observe her expression and saw nothing but resignation reflected in the woman's features. "I do, I really do. We knew this would start happening again," she murmured, flicking her eyes from the brunette's gaze to their intertwined fingers. "Can we just cuddle and watch the episode? Forget about all the publicity crap for a while?"

Naya pressed a kiss to the top of her girlfriend's head before reaching for the remote and flicking the television on. She shimmied further up the couch, tugging Heather with her, and they sat in silence, absorbing the last few hours they would have together until the start of the next week.

* * *

Naya woke up the next morning to lazy kisses littering her neck and collarbone and she tucked her cheek to her shoulder, trying to impede the blonde's progress as she giggled into her skin. Stretching as far as she could manage, given that her limbs were protesting movement, she pulled Heather more closely, wrapping an arm around her waist and settling the woman on her chest. She ran her fingers up and down the ridges of the blonde's spine, tracing circles around the freckles that covered her back as she hummed in contentment.

"How am I supposed to leave this?" she whispered, her voice gravelly, but her words surprisingly clear.

"You can leave as often as you need to," Heather murmured into her neck as she tip toed her fingertips up and down the brunette's rib cage, "as long as you come back."

"We don't seem to have a problem with coming back," she replied easily, keeping the tone low. "But it doesn't make the leaving any easier." Despite her nonchalance, the blonde picked up on the double entendre, feeling her gut twist uneasily.

"I'm gonna go grab a bottle of water," she said suddenly, sitting up and throwing off Naya's equilibrium. "Do you want anything?"

The brunette's expression shifted from confusion to a distinctive mixture of disappointment and resignation. "Just grab me one of those Starbucks cans please." She eased out of bed, padding to the shower, turning the water just a little too warm to counteract the chill that seemed to have settled into the air of her bedroom. She twisted her hair up to protect it from the spray and stepped in, allowing the heat to enfold her and remove the lingering traces of tension she felt ensnaring her muscles. She heard Heather come back into the bedroom, but paid no more than a moment's thought to it as she lathered her body, not looking forward to a day filled with security and baggage claim lines; were it not for the fact that she'd be greeted by her siblings shortly after her plane's wheels touched down on the tar mat, she would gladly crawl back into bed and sleep away the entire weekend.

Having felt she'd avoided the inevitable for long enough, she shut off the now nearly scalding water, wrapping a towel around her thin frame before stepping out.

"I'm sorry." She looked up, catching apologetic blue eyes wavering as they bore into her. "I hate that I get like this when you leave. I push you away because I think it won't hurt as much, but I end up hurting both of us even more than necessary." Perched on the counter, Heather was anxiously wringing her hands, picking at the skin around her nails as well. "And I know I get weird about Matt when I shouldn't." She huffed out a breath, tucking her hair behind both ears before catching Naya's gaze again. "So I'm sorry."

Allowing herself a moment to collect her thoughts and process what her girlfriend had said, the brunette finally took a few steps forward, ending between Heather's legs which were hanging off of the edge of the bathroom counter. Naya nodded twice before leaning forward and brushing their lips together gently, the sensation just barely enough to be felt. Unsatisfied, the blonde gripped her neck with one hand and her shoulders with another, pulling her more closely for a much longer and more intense embrace as their mouths moved together, silently apologizing with each swipe of tongue erasing their indiscretions.

"It's okay," Naya breathed out as they broke apart. Placing a hand on each of Heather's thighs to steady herself, she locked their lines of visions before she spoke again. "I don't like that it's like this every time, but I understand why you do it. I'll miss you too baby."

The blonde ran her hands over the still slightly damp skin under her fingertips, before leaning forward and placing a lingering kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. "Dry off, and I'll pack your bag, okay?"

* * *

**AN: A thousand apologies for this chapter taking so long. I'm in the midst of my first wave of tests, so I've been writing here and there as I get chances to, because school is officially kicking my ass. I'll be working a bit on her weekend in TN whenever I can, and I hope to have another chapter up by the weekend, though I can't make any promises.**

**However, with that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, which I think held a little bit of everything, and as always, send me a PM or review if you have suggestions or have heard anything. :)**


	35. Chapter 35: Unless It's Pollo Loco

"Why did we come to a farm again?" Nickayla grumbled. "At least four wheeling was fun. I don't even like cows."

"Or pigs," Naya giggled.

"Unless it's bacon," she mused. "You know what, I don't really like chickens either."

"Unless it's Pollo Loco."

A deep voice interrupted their banter, and they rolled their eyes simultaneously, earning a lopsided grin from their brother. "I don't know how you both stay so tiny," he laughed.

"Naya works out. I'm just genetically blessed," Nickayla quipped, earning a slap to the bicep from her older sister as she stuck her tongue out jokingly.

"You look exactly like me dork."

"I'm taller," the younger woman teased, bumping her hip into Naya's. "Clearly the superior Rivera child." Mychal rolled his eyes much in the fashion his two sisters had and wrapped an arm around both of them, effectively separating them, but not enough to calm their bickering.

"And this is why I only come home for holidays," he mumbled good naturedly. Both girls laughed, leaning into his sides as they continued walking, until he pressed both of their hats further down on their faces, at which point the quarrelsome duo exchanged a smirk and attacked their brother, pinning him to the ground and wrestling him. Squirming against the weight of his sisters, he let out a chuckle, tickling them in retaliation. "How am I supposed to play tomorrow if I'm injured? Get off!"

They finally pulled back, all three catching their breath and returning to their feet, resuming their walk back toward the car. As they quieted, Naya slipped into the thought process she'd been swirling within since her plane's wheels had lifted off of the ground in LA. She knew coming out to her brother would be another big step in her relationship with Heather, and she was fairly certain he would take things well, but she didn't want to risk upsetting him and potentially throwing off his game time performance later that day. However, the quietest of the three, Mychal took note of his older sister's demeanor, pulling her to the side after Nickayla hopped into the backseat of his car.

"Nay?" he questioned, reaching down for her elbow and turning her to face him. "You okay?" She simply nodded, swallowing the building lump in her throat. "You got something to need to talk about sis?"

"Mwidhevr," she mumbled, the words stringing together into a jumbled mess. He raised his eyebrows, squeezing her arm gently. "I'm with Heather, like _with _her," she said again, her voice low and wavering. Naya finally brought her eyes up to meet her brother's, and saw nothing but compassion radiating back at her from the brown eyes so much like her own.

"Glad you finally got your shit together," he grinned. "I'm happy for you." She scrunched her brow, searching those eyes for any hesitation, but found none. "A little jealous maybe," he laughed, "but happy for you. I like her a lot more than asshole."

"Everybody does," she giggled. "He's not that bad though Mych."

"Yeah, well," he trailed off. "like I said Nay, I'm happy for you." Wrapping her in a hug, she allowed his size and inherent strength to calm her, and she sunk into the embrace, slipping her arms around his waist. "Thanks for telling me."

"I wanted to earlier, but we've both been so busy, I just - "

"It's cool Nay, I get it. I'm glad it was in person." She nodded a few times into his chest before releasing him from the death grip she'd garnered, and walking towards the car to slip into the passenger's seat, tugging her phone out of her pocket and sending a quick text to Heather.

_Told Mychal. :) Surprise for you when I get home tomorrow. I only have about an hour, but it's important. Meet me at my place when I land?_

Knowing the blonde very frequently left her phone places without concern with people trying to get in touch with her, the almost immediate response surprised her.

_So proud of you. Can't wait! _

* * *

The next morning and the early flight that accompanied it came entirely too quickly, and she tried to hold back tears when she had to say goodbye in the Tennessee airport.

"We'll see each other soon," Mychal murmured into the top of her head. "Family first, right Nay?" She nodded, smiling before pulling back to make her way through the gate. She spent her time in the waiting area and the subsequent hours on the plane wringing her hands to try and rid her body of the nerves fluttering through her. She'd had the idea planned for a while, but she could never be sure how it would be received. Being with her family, despite the short time they had together, had given her the confidence to finally go through with her plans, and all she could hope for was that Heather would react well.

Their love had witnessed its fair share of tribulations, but deep down, she felt it had never been stronger, and with the joking they had been doing over the past few weeks, teasing their fans, she felt like it was a now or never moment, even though it wasn't how they'd originally discussed things. Her mind ran a mile a minute until the wheels hit the tarmac. She had about a half an hour of unboarding until she'd be in her car, thankful she'd only brought a carry on and wouldn't have to fight baggage claim. Granted, that speeded process left her with less time to prepare, but she tried to take it as a small blessing - it was also less time to worry.

Pulling up to her house, she saw Heather's Prius already parked in the driveway, and her body jolted out of the autopilot at the sight of the small sedan. Shifting into park, she let out a long last breath, willing her body to grip the handle and make her way out of the car and into the house where the blonde was waiting. She couldn't help the wrench in her gut that told her maybe _she _should have waited - until after the Almas, or after the end of the season. She couldn't quite wrap her head around why she'd chosen now, of all moments, when her time with Heather was limited, but she had, and there was no turning back now. Slipping out of her seat, she pulled her bag and purse from the passenger seat, shutting the driver's door behind her and locking it - the double beep of her car an audible reminder that she had no choice but to move forward.

Twisting her house keys in the lock, she kicked her shoes off and dropped her things to the floor, wrapping the blonde in a hug when she stepped into the living room.

"What's my surprise?" Heather questioned immediately, slightly out of breath. Naya shook her head, laughing slightly at her enthusiasm, before guiding her toward the couch and asking her to sit. The next few minutes could make or break their relationship, and she'd never done anything like this before, so her nerves were wrecked and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. On set or onstage was one thing - this was entirely different. "Are you okay?" Blue eyes were filled with sincerity and the slightest traces of panic as she clutched Naya's fingers, hoping to calm the woman who sat in front of her, clearly on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"Yeah," the brunette whispered. "I'll be okay. I just need - " She paused, collecting herself as best she could. "I just need you to hear something."

The tinge of panic in Heather's eyes amplified, and she nodded unsurely. She watched as Naya moved towards her stereo system, plugging in her phone, and allowing strong guitar strums to fill the room. "Am I finally getting a private performance from _the _Naya Rivera?" she joked, hoping to ease the tension. The brunette sent a weak smile her way, but didn't answer the question until her voice rang out through the living room.

_All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

_My bones ache, my skin feels cold_

_And I'm getting so tired and so old_

Her voice shook, as it had times before, in Landslide, and in Songbird, but Heather knew this song felt different, because for the first time, they weren't hiding behind costumes and character names. What should have felt strangely out of place, given that they weren't on set, felt natural, and she listened intently as the woman continued.

_The anger swells in my guts_

_And I won't feel these slices and cuts_

_I want so much to open your eyes_

_'Cause I need you to look into mine_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Naya's eyes were brimming with tears, but for once, she didn't brush them away. She kept her gaze focused directly on the blonde seated on her couch, despite her body screaming at her to look away, thinking it would make things easier. She was asking a lot with this song, with these words, with these lyrics, and she knew that, but she also knew there might not be another chance for a while for her to say the things she had building in her chest and weighing her down. Naya moved more closely to the blonde, tucking a loose strand of her behind her ear as she sat on the edge of the coffee table, their knees inches apart and their hearts more closely tethered than she'd ever felt.

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars_

_'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire_

_Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine_

_And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time_

Heather's eyes widened as she realized where the song was going, and combined with the raw sound of Naya's voice, her legs quivered and tears built beneath her eyelids. She broke their eye contact for a split second before the brunette interlaced their fingers and eased her chin back up to look at her once again.

_Every minute from this minute now_

_We can do what we like anywhere_

_I want so much to open your eyes_

_'Cause I need you to look into mine_

She couldn't. They couldn't. Could they? Heather sat frozen, focused only on the feeling of Naya's thumb rubbing against the back of her hand, the insecurity in her voice, and the desperation radiating from the watery orbs of chocolate inches from her face. They'd been leaning in toward one another, and the blonde could feel the blood rushing to her head, leaving her lightheaded and dizzy.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Naya repeated the words over and over again, against the strums of the guitars, and the pleading of her tone seemed to grow with each repetition, as if she were begging with every molecule of her being.

_All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

She let the song fade out, and looked to Heather for a reaction, but was sorely disappointed to find the blonde staring blankly ahead, and Naya hoped her silence was more due to necessary comprehension rather than rejection.

"Do you understand what I'm asking you?" she whispered after several long minutes of silence. Heather nodded simply, still incapable of using her voice it seemed. "Everyone we care about knows," she continued, her tone still low and hesitant. "We could do this Heath, you and me. I don't care about what anyone thinks. I just care about being able to be proud that I love you." She paused, weighing her next words. "I want to be able to tell anyone and everyone how incredible you are, without having to think twice. I want to shout it from the rooftops, and be able to take you to events, and hold your hand in public. I want all of it, and I want it with you," she murmured, her thumb still caressing the back of the blonde's hand. "Do you think you could want that too?" Her entire heart had been ripped from her chest, and was barely palpating in the blonde's grasp. She was waiting for a response. Any response would be better than the tense silence flooding the air around them. "Heather? Baby?"

The pleading in her voice brought the blonde from her thoughts and she shook her head slightly to focus her attention on her girlfriend who sat in front of her, cowering in fear. Naya's body language, normally so confident, was anxious and rigid as she awaited Heather's words.

"I don't know," the dancer finally whispered. "Your single is supposed to be released this year, and then your album right after that." She was musing out loud as she did often, and the brunette was thankful she was able to, at the very least, hear Heather's thought process. "I wouldn't want to - "

"That is the last thing on my mind," Naya quickly cut in. "I would give up all of that to be with you. You are everything to me, don't you know that by now?"

"I - " Heather's voice caught in her throat. "I - " She stopped, clearing her throat and wiping at her still tearing eyes. "You need to get ready for the Almas Naya." It wasn't often that Heather used her full name, and it sent a pang through her chest. She nodded dumbly, watching as the blonde stood, caressing her cheek and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth before walking out of the front door without a glance back.

The brunette dropped her head into her knees, sobs wracking her body before straightening up, grabbing her purse once more, and moving quickly to her car. She knew Jo wasn't going to be happy with her appearance, but she didn't have the time for a breakdown now, and she knew it. She drove quickly to the makeup artist's studio, knowing they'd need a little longer than usual to make her presentable.

_Getting ready for the Alma awards now with missjobaker and clydehairgod!_

* * *

She was exhausted, mentally and physically. She made her way through the red carpet, the presentation of the awards, and the press conference after, but she was flying on autopilot, as she had been driving earlier that day. Matt continually asked about her mood, but she brushed it off with a smile, as she'd been trained to do. She felt ill as she answered the questions, thankful the subject had been changed to her wardrobe choice after one reporter had inquired as to who her date was. "I brought my friend Matt," was all she could manage to say, with a small smile, despite the sickening twisting of her guts as she thought back to earlier that night, when she'd won her first award.

She'd felt a soaring through her body when her name was announced, but it was quickly overshadowed by a wrench in her stomach as Matt's hand had pressed against her chest. She'd quickly tilted her head to the left, and thankfully his lips had only grazed the corner of her mouth, but she couldn't shake the sensation of his body against her own, and she wanted nothing more than to go home, take a long bath, and forget that portion of the night. She wanted to focus on the two awards clutched tightly in her hands

_Thank you so much to the NCLR for putting on such an amazing show and making my night! And to the fans, you are my everything. ;-)  
_  
She felt her stomach clench once more as she sent the tweet, thankful for her fans, but hating the facade she constantly wore. She leaned back against her seat in the back of the car, rubbing at her temples to try and quell the oncoming migraine she felt.

"Are you okay?" Matt questioned, placing a hand on her thigh. The touch burned, but she fought her innate urge to pull away completely.

"I'm fine," she muttered. "I just want to go home."

"I thought maybe we could go out and celebrate for a bit."

Letting out a breath to calm herself before speaking, she shook her head, trying as hard as she could to calm the pain building in her chest. "I want to go home Matthew." She rubbed at her eyes, trying her hardest not to smear the copious amounts of mascara and shadow layered there. She had underestimated Jo's frustration with her appearance early that afternoon, as her reddened face and bloodshot eyes presented far more of a challenge than the makeup artist was used to. Her eye makeup was thick to attempt to cover the traces of tears Naya had walked in with, and it had managed to hold up nicely, despite the slight breakdown she'd had during the intermission. "I just really want to go home. Please take me home," she murmured, leaning forward slightly in her seat to speak directly to the driver. Relief flooded her frame as the man nodded, flicking his blinker and turning in the direction of her home.

* * *

**AN: I'm sad to say that we are nearing the end of this fic, because I honestly cannot handle two stories with school and work, and rather than abandoning this, I've chosen to finish it. I've had the ending in mind for quite a while, and we will be there within the next few chapters. I cannot guarantee that I won't start another story such as this, or perhaps one shots, later on down the line, but for now, it isn't fair to you or to me for sporadic updates and halfhearted chapters.**

So, within the next few chapters, we will have an ending, and an epilogue. Just a warning. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again for reading! :)  



	36. Chapter 36: Tomorrow

"Do you think you want to? Or you would want to?"

"I do, but I can't," she mumbled, focusing more readily on the coloring book in front of her. "Vanessa, her career is about to take off. Her album is coming out and - "

"She said she doesn't care about that," the brunette shrugged, turning her attention to her own coloring book and pushing the abandoned game of Clue further onto the other side of the table. "If she doesn't care - "

"I don't want her to resent me," Heather finally revealed. "She's worked so hard to get where she is, and as much as she hates the paparazzi and being followed, this is how her life is supposed to be right now." She heard the distinct shutter of Brad's iPhone and looked up at him with an arched eyebrow as Vanessa giggled.

"Somebody's got to get you on Twitter," he teased before walking away again to supervise the scene changes.

She let out a sigh, pushing a few loose hairs back into her ponytail and wiggling in her uniform uncomfortably. "I would give all of this up to be with her, of course," she stopped, running her hand back and forth against the page, focusing on the purple spreading there, "but she shouldn't give up on her dreams for _me_."

"She wants to."

Heather dropped the crayon, looking into Vanessa's eyes with a mix of exasperation and fear. "She does _now_, but what happens if this affects her album sales? Or she won't get a part in a big movie because she's with me? That would kill me Little Lengies. I can't hold her back like that." The brunette sat quietly, coloring her own page as she waited for her friend to continue. "Maybe later, once her career is established, but not now. She's doing so well for herself, and I'm so, _so _proud of her. I can't take that success away."

Vanessa nodded a few times, tucking her crayon into a place in the coloring book to hold her place before standing. "Success is nothing if you don't have someone to share it with," she whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Heather's head before walking toward the other side of set, leaving the blonde more confused than she had been prior to their conversation.

* * *

Naya woke up the next morning with a blinding migraine and a sore jaw from clenching her teeth the night before. Alternating between massaging her temples and just below her ears, she curled further back into the pillows, thankful that she had no commitments that day and could simply lay in bed wallowing. She reached over for her phone, seeing just one text message, and it wasn't from the woman her heart was hoping for.

_Call me when you wake up Naya Marie. _

She groaned before pressing the call button and gingerly pressing the phone to her ear, expecting, but not receiving, an angry voice on the other line.

"I saw the press conference," the voice said lowly, not giving away any traces of emotion.

"That's already up?" Naya murmured.

"Yes, sweetheart, it is." The woman paused, taking in a deep breath before speaking again. "I thought you and Heather were together."

Her defenses jolted despite still feeling fuzzy from the dredges of sleep. "We are."

"Matt?"

Naya let out a sigh, curling further into her pillow. "PR made me Mama," she whispered. "I didn't want to."

"One day Heather's going to get tired of watching him parade you around like a trophy," the older Rivera stated matter of factly. "Your relationship can only handle so much of that Nay."

Nodding into the warmth of her bed, she allowed the words to wash over her, coating her in the panic she'd been fighting since the afternoon before. "I know. I asked her if we could come out." Her voice was small, hesitant, and clearly fighting back tears, which didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"And what did she say?"

"That she didn't want to hold me back in my career with this." She swallowed the growing lump in her throat, the one that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in her vocal chords. "Then she told me to get ready for the awards and left."

"Not exactly what I was expecting," the woman muttered. Naya echoed the sentiment silently, awaiting what she was sure would be a strong dose of her mother's typically infallible advice. "Give her a few days sweetheart, and then try talking to her again. She probably needs time to process everything, maybe talk to a friend about it."

"Yeah," the younger woman replied, not entirely convinced. "I don't think I really have any other option."

"It will all work out in the end Naya. You two were meant to be together. Just - " she cleared her throat. "Just give her some time. Call if you want to talk about it some more, okay? I love you baby girl."

"Love you too," the brunette whispered halfheartedly, snuggling back into her comforter when the phone call ended, a few tears falling over her cheeks and wetting the fabric of her pillow.

* * *

She had steered clear of Twitter for the past few days, replying to a few tweets, but wholly staying in her pajamas and catching up on the multitude of reality shows she'd managed to pile up in her DVR. She'd only sent off one tweet of her own, hoping that one of the dancers might see it when with Heather, encouraging the blonde to ignite a conversation.

_Just watched the hold it against me video! When it comes to Britney, no one does it better than Hemo!_

She shouldn't have been disappointed when she hadn't received a text or call in response, but she couldn't help but feel the pit in her stomach hardening at the lack of contact. She was drowning in the same feelings she'd experienced the last time they'd stopped speaking, earlier that spring, and until the next day, she'd had nothing to distract herself with. Lea had checked in on her, to no true avail, but other than that, she was alone, with only the cyclical thoughts swirling in her head as company. She was thankful for the Dior Operation Smile luncheon the next day, which at the very least forced her to get out of the house, given that her only interactions had been scoffing at the television and forming an intimate relationship with both her couch and bed. The next day's tweet of Heather will the dancers stabbed her in the gut once again, and brought her down from the slight high she'd been feeling, until one of the producers called to remind her that she had a call time for the following day, the first time she'd see the blonde since that Sunday. No conversation had been killing her, and she hoped, _prayed_, that Heather would do more than run the scenes and walk out as she had the season before.

The next morning, she settled into her couch early in the morning, intent on watching the previous night's episode, finally feeling strong enough to watch her girlfriend, if that's still what she was. Despite the painful weight on her chest, she couldn't help the sense of pride that filled her as she watched Heather perform, so in her element. With that though, came the sight of the blonde in oversized clothing, constantly snacking, and looking down at the bag of chips in her lap, she marveled at how well their show paralleled her life at times. Finishing the episode, she decided that wallowing wasn't doing her a bit of good, and headed to her bedroom to change, knowing that she couldn't stay cooped up inside for much longer.

_Off to get a workout in before work at WMHS_

* * *

_Everyone says you shouldn't allow yourself to become so dependent on a person that you lose yourself. It's engrained in our minds from a young age - you cannot love someone until you love yourself. It's repeated to us over and over again, and it rings truth to some extent. Yes, you should love yourself before loving another, but at the same time, there's no way you truly can. Parts of you, so many parts of you, are molded into the people around you, and you must love those parts of them to realize that they are parts of yourself. You become a melding of the people closest to your heart. You may inherit your mother's eyes, but you'll also absorb her tendency to speed in traffic when she's angry. Your laugh will begin to mimic that of your best friend, and you may begin to sigh in exasperation when you're disappointed, like your father did. You take the confidence of the girls you spent years in dance classes with, and after living with a roommate who hates cleaning, you realize how neat you inherently are._

_You are a combination of everyone you come in contact with, so it's impossible to love yourself, everything you are and everything you can be, before falling for another person, because in the end, they hold the most brilliant parts of yourself that you've yet to take hold of. The majority of your heart and your person is pumping through the veins of the one you fall for, and it's upon taking that chance, leaping without fear, that you notice how much of yourself you've been missing. So when they're taken from you, for a minute, a day, or indefinitely, you lose the remembrance of those pieces. They are still engrained in the person whose hand you held, whose chest you fell asleep on, whose warmth pulled you through the darkest nights and brightest days. Half of yourself rests within their beating heart, and once they're gone, that half of yourself that was on loan slips away. Once so whole, you feel lost, as if you're adrift without sight of shore or rescue._

_And when they come back into your life? The pressure lifts from your chest and the sky shines with that much more blue. Your body falls into that relative ease you've felt, despite the separation. It may take days or sheer moments, but the touches return, the longing glances, and that portion of yourself that you know they hold folds back into your heart, and you feel like maybe things will be okay again. You're in love with the person, the feelings, the touches, and once more, with the person you've become around them - this softer, gentler, more whole version of yourself - and it feels as if everything will be all right so long as their arms are wrapped around you, holding you together._

* * *

Stepping out of her trailer, her eyes focused on blinding light hair and blue eyes crinkled in laughter as Heather swatted at Kevin's arm, clutching her stomach. The sight managed to both lift Naya's spirits and crush into her chest, seeing the blonde so content with the world, despite their lack of communication in the past four or five days. She slowly approached the pair, feeling a nagging tug of jealousy in her gut, brushing it away almost immediately.

"Hey," she practically whispered, cursing her voice for sounding so soft. Kevin's eyes immediately widened, and he nodded in the direction of his own trailer, leaving the two standing frozen, eyes roaming over one another.

The dancer caught herself staring and lifted her eyes to meet those of wavering chocolate. "Hey," she managed. "Are you ready to shoot?"

Naya shrugged, not expecting the conversation to be so tense. They had fallen past small talk within hours of meeting one another, and the climate change in their interaction wasn't helping quell her negative thoughts. "I guess so," she choked out.

"Brad got snow cones for everyone. There might be some left, if you - "

"No, I'm fine," she said, cutting the blonde off and tucking her arms around her body, the movement in itself a sign of Naya's defenses flying into being.

"Can we talk about this later Nay? I don't want to fight right now." The words were as soft as the brunette's greeting had been when she'd walked up moments ago. "I've missed you."

"Then why didn't you - "

"I needed time to think," she whispered, taking note of the tears building behind Naya's eyelashes. She wrapped the smaller girl in her arms, one arm spanning her shoulders, the other nestled into her lower back. "I just want to talk about it later, okay? Not now, not in front of everyone, but tonight maybe? We could watch the Almas together?"

Naya shook her head furiously, not wanting to see the look on Heather's face when Matt's hand pressed against her chest. "Tomorrow?" she managed weakly, hoping the blonde would cave as she sunk further into the embrace, relishing in the inherent comfort the dancer's body provided her.

Nodding against the top of dark locks, Heather agreed. "Okay. Tomorrow."

* * *

**AN: All right guys, we have two more chapters, and this fic will be coming to an end. I know a lot of you are less than pleased with my decision to complete it, but I have several reasons, and it's not fair to you if my heart isn't in my writing of this story anymore.**

**Were it simply due to time, I could update more sporadically, yes, but not only would I hate to make you wait weeks for updates, I also would have issues with keeping up, given that this story, for the most part, has been written in real time. I stick to my word when I say that one shots may be an option, so if you'd like to put me on author's alert and haven't already, there's that.**

**To those who've expressed concern over whether Heya is end game, that shouldn't even be a question. ;) As I've said a few times before, this ending has been in the back of my head since the early chapters, it was a matter of having an event to spur the ending and having lost the time and/or motivation to continue. Therefore, with my deepest regrets, as I said, we have two more chapters - an ending to this portion of the story, and an epilogue. Thank you all for your incredible support, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37: You're My Best Friend

A sharp knock on the door pulled Naya from the depths of the third wine glass she was nursing, the image of Matt pressing into her frozen on her television screen. The feelings from that night had been washing over her in cycles for over an hour, reliving her excitement, her accomplishment, her pride, and then subjecting herself to the familiar puncture of that positive ballooning. She had swirled the dark liquid in her glass each time her eyes flickered to the screen, remembering the seizing in her gut, the feeling of rough hands against her chest, and her immediate embarrassment at his actions. They hadn't spoken since that night, and she had no intention of procuring a conversation anytime soon. She'd drawn lines in their "relationship," and that was a hop, skip, and jump over that line, with no regards to the negative fall out it could have on her life. That negative fall out was standing outside of her front door, arms folded impatiently across her chest. Setting down the wine glass and standing shakily, Naya furiously wiped at her cheeks, hoping they weren't still blotchy and reddened from the tears she'd lost her fight against not long before. She tugged at her over sized hoodie, allowing it to swallow her hands and sinking into the protection it provided before opening the door and taking in the quivering blonde in front of her.

"Why Naya?" she whispered, her words thick and raspy. Scanning Heather's face, she took in the tell tale signs of her tears. Her cheeks were flushed in patches, her eyes blood shot, and her eyelashes stuck together. "Just tell me why," she pleaded, pulling her arms more tightly around her body as she fought against crying again.

"Baby, please come inside so we can talk about this." The blonde tucked her chin to her chest, further folding in on herself. Her defenses were armed and ready, and the strength of her upset was tugging at every heart string in Naya's chest. "Please, Heather." She finally nodded, but didn't unfold her arms as she crossed the threshold, freezing when she saw what the television screen was focused on.

"Turn it off," she saw in a surprisingly even voice. Her words were like gravel scraping at her girlfriend's knees, as if she'd fallen from her bicycle without even knowing she had been riding it. "Please, just - " Naya moved swiftly across the living room, seizing the remote control and pressing the power button so the screen flickered off almost immediately. "You've been drinking."

The brunette noted the lack of lilt at the end of the sentence, knowing it was more of a disappointed statement than an inquiry, and she nodded, wishing she could return her glass to her hands and allow herself to slip further into the foggy haze she craved. "We were going to talk tomorrow."

"I saw the awards show tonight." Her words were plaintive, stated as simply as if she were reporting the time to a stranger in passing. "I can't do it anymore Nay."

"Do what exactly?" Her words were tentative, hesitant, and wholly unsure. She wasn't certain she wanted the answer, but her curiosity reared its head and she had no choice in the matter. Her tongue, teeth, and lips acted of their own accord, and her brain didn't have a shot in hell of censoring them.

"Any of it," she whispered. "I can't watch you with him, but I can't come out with you. I've worked so hard to fly under the radar, to do what I love without worrying about the paparazzi invading my life." Her arms were slowly pulling away from her torso, and she ran one hand through the top of her hair, buying a bit of time before she spoke again. "They wouldn't leave us alone Nay. I'm not strong enough to handle that. I don't want people knowing about every breath I take, every inch I move, every word I say."

"Heather - "

"No, Nay." The blonde's breath caught in her throat, and she swallowed at the tears building again behind her eyelids as she held her hand up to keep her girlfriend at arm's length, both physically and emotionally. "I love you, more than I think you understand, but right now, I just can't do it." She felt the hot tears she'd fought against embracing her cheeks, and wiped at them halfheartedly before continuing. "And I'm not going to let this affect your career. No matter what you tell me, I won't do it. You've worked far too hard to lose it over falling in love with me."

Naya nodded, well aware that there was no chance of changing her girlfriend's mind. "I didn't want him to kiss me."

"I know," Heather managed to whisper, "but that doesn't make it any easier to watch."

"I know," the brunette echoed. "You shouldn't have to watch it."

"I'm not strong enough not to."

* * *

_It's a universal moment in the collective unconscious of society - that moment when you fall to your knees, quite sure that your heart is literally cracking, pieces of it catching on your ribs, bouncing off of your organs, until the only portions of it left are fighting hard to keep beating, as much as you occasionally wish they wouldn't. Your breathing is ragged, your chest aches with the effort of living, and you're blinded by the desire to lock yourself away, refusing to love again. Your hands shake, your legs are numb, and you're sure that you won't ever feel whole again. The loss you've experienced invades every crevice in your body, filling you to the brim with desperation and an overwhelming amount of undeniable pain. You don't want to leave your bed, much less your house, and the efforts of communication from those closest to you are in vain in the worst way. Your soul craves just one thing, one thing you know you won't get back. The last words play repetitively in your mind's eyes, accompanied by retreating footsteps and slammed doors. You can feel nothing more than the pressure of a last kiss on your lips and see nothing but the color of their eyes - swirling blue, flecked with gold and green - surrounding you._

_And when you're finally dragged from the dredges of that depression, that whole body collapse - everything is them, all over again. You turn your head at the sight of blonde hair no matter where you are, despite the constant disappointment in realizing it doesn't belong to the person who's no longer yours. You can no longer listen to certain songs without the familiar crushing sensation infiltrating your lungs. The places you went together are off limits, and the things you did together are now so different, because you're doing them alone._

_It can take months, or years, but it gets easier. That feeling, that buzzing high you felt when your skin brushed against theirs may fade, or it may haunt you forever. Their voice may still send shivers down your spine, and their innocent glances may seem like much more, but it begins to hurt less. You come to accept your fate, accept the fact that they've gone, and there is little to no hope of them returning. You convince yourself you're better off, and that this is for the best. You repeat mantras in your head to get through the day, and maybe you find someone who isn't everything, but is enough._

_But that mark, that burn that they've left on your heart, it doesn't fade. Two or ten or twenty years from now, you'll think of them, and you can finally smile at the memories that their name provokes. You allow yourself new happiness, and you can celebrate their victories with them without that tugging in your stomach. It isn't perfect, but it will do. You learn to move on with your life and you learn to create dreams that no longer certain around the person you thought you'd never lose. You may crumble, or bury yourself in work, or write copious amounts of terrible poetry that you'd never allow another soul to read - but you learn to move on. You learn to move on, but you hold them in your heart with you wherever you go._

* * *

"What does this mean for us?" Again, her lips refused to contact her brain for approval before speaking, and she fisted her sweatpants in one clammy hand, the other settling anxiously against the back of her neck.

"I don't want to lose you all over again," Heather whispered. "I don't think I could do that. I want us to still talk, and hang out, and be friends." The last two words were low, lower than anything else she'd said thus far, because they both realized the gravity of that suggestion. It would be quite possibly the most difficult thing to do in their relationship - to move from talking seriously about a future to falling back into a pattern of platonic normalcy, while still having to convey romantic feelings at work.

"I don't know how to be your friend," Naya returned.

Heather scrunched her brow, cocking her head to the side. "We were friends before."

"We were never just friends."

The silence after the brunette spoke was palpable, the heartbeat of the room pulsing in both women's ears as they stood stoically, observing one another. Naya was the first to move forward, a single, tentative step toward the blonde just feet away from her, and moments later, neither could fight the magnetism they were so accustomed to. They surged together, tangling their fingers in one another's hair as they'd done hundreds of times before. They fell backward onto the couch in a mess of battling tongues and breathy gasps, unceremoniously tugging at each other's clothing until their mouths were inches apart, their breath colliding, without clothing or pretenses or other people between them.

Heather pressed forward again, her lips molding into Naya's mouth as her hands traveled familiar pathways to the warmth they'd been frequently enveloped in. She relished in the feeling of the brunette arching against her, into the pressure building in the apex of her thighs. She swallowed each breathy moan, refusing to shut her eyes as they moved together, memorizing the sheen of sweat against Naya's body, the slight furrow of her eyebrows, and the way her lips parted slightly as she tried to catch her breath, though she knew she was fighting a losing battle. She pressed into the brunette as if each thrust could make a promise she knew she couldn't herself necessarily keep. _Everything will work out. We can do this. I will never love another person like I love you._ As Naya began to shake violently against the blonde's fingers, her core's muscles clutching at the digits as if willing the body connected to them to stay forever, Heather finally allowed herself to focus on the tumultuous storm of emotions within her own body, rather than dedicating her energy to remembering every detail of the moment, and she promptly fell forward, into the brunette's chest, sobbing. Naya's arms immediately wrapped around her, pulling the woman impossibly closer and cooing as she ran her fingers through her long locks for the last time.

"This is it," Heather whispered meekly into caramel skin.

"This is it," the brunette echoed, her tone hollow.

Thinking back to moments before, the dancer realized one of her promises could be kept, no matter what happened between them, or who came into her life later. "I will never love another person like I love you."

Nodding before pressing a firm kiss to the top of her head, Naya fought back her own tears as they lay tangled within one another. "You're my best friend," she murmured.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

**AN: There is literally no excuse for the length of this chapter, so I sincerely apologize. I'm fairly caught up on my school work, so I hope to have this finished off this weekend, or early next week. The next chapter will be the epilogue, but don't worry your poor shipping hearts. Heya is endgame, and I'm not going to deny you guys a happy ending. :)**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38: God Laid a Hand

"Hurry the fuck up!" Naya rolled her eyes, ripping open the packet of popcorn and pouring it into the bowl left out on the counter, practically searing her fingers in the process. "It's about to start!" She shook her head, laughing, as she poured two more glasses of red wine, tucking them between her fingers as she headed toward the living room.

"Lea, I was there. I don't have to see every second." She handed off one of the wine glasses before settling onto the couch next to her friend, snuggling into her side teasingly. "Although I am interested in seeing your interview. They did interview you, right?"

"Did you think they'd have a choice?" the blonde on the furthest end of the couch giggled, nudging Lea's side and earning a halfhearted glare in response. "Her interview was really cute though Nay. I'm sure you'll appreciate it."

"Lady got to see it before I did? Not cool." Naya jokingly shifted away from her friends, tucking her feet underneath her and leaning in the opposite direction, though it only placed her a few inches further from the brunette to her right. It did however, snuggle her comfortably into the blonde on her left, who wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her more closely.

"Stop fussing," she murmured. "It's starting." They all immediately switched their gazes to the television, the introductory segment flickering against four pairs of wide eyes.

_"Honestly, did we ever think that we'd all be gathered in one place again? Probably not," the man on screen said with a laugh. "It's been five years since Glee ended, and while some people have kept in touch, it's difficult to get us all in one place, because everyone has conflicting schedules, you know? I think this is a pretty incredible reason for the cast to be brought back together though, and I for one, am glad I can be here to share in this moment." _

_"Aw, Little Bee!" Naya could be heard off to the side, and Kevin threw his head back in laughter. "You're so cute."_

_Leaning out of the camera's square, he grabbed the brunette's hand, pulling her into the camera's line of sight, as she fought against his grip. "I see this one all the time, and I'm_ still _glad to be here. Disgusting isn't it?"_

_"Completely disgusting," she agreed, snuggling into his side and flashing a cheeky grin at the camera._

Heather couldn't help but mirror the woman's smile, hiding her grin behind the rim of her wine glass before taking a sip. Placing it on the side table nearest her, she stole a few kernels of popcorn from Naya's fingers, winking when the woman scowled at her, feigning upset. Dianna bounced a few times on the other end of the couch, earning a laugh from her three friends as the segment continued, with a stereotypically deep voice taking over the narration.

_"In what has been dubbed the most highly anticipated event since William and Kate's wedding, E! has received full access to what happened behind the scenes of what has coincidentally also become the Glee cast reunion that never was."_

"We need more reunions," Lea murmured.

"The entertainment industry throws us a reunion every year Le," Naya teased. "It's called the Grammy's." All four women watched as the camera panned over expansive tables sprawling across a large backyard, with several people running across the screen, all intent on having things perfectly placed as they had been ordered.

_"It's crazy that we're all back here! You spend so much time with these people for years, and then one day, it's all over." Vanessa smiled sadly for a second before refocusing herself. "So I'm totally happy I get to see everyone, and having a huge party seems like the best way to do it, right? Tonight is going to be unbelievable! I'm so excited!" She let out a squeal of excitement before clapping her hands over her mouth and giggling, the dusty rose of her dress bringing out the flush of her cheeks._

"Little Lengies," Heather cooed with adoration. "I'm glad she was able to fly in. It had been a while since I'd seen her." The other girls nodded in agreement, not turning their heads from the television screen as the narration resumed, with Ryan Seacrest appearing as Vanessa faded out.

_"Thanks to cooperation from our hosts, we're here to give you exclusive insight into the minds of the guests here tonight, in addition to shedding a little light on the history of this event." _

All four sipped on their wine, ignoring the commentator's soliloquy now that their friends' interviews had finished, their attention regained only when the E! logo appeared on screen and the first break was taken. "I hate commercials," Dianna muttered. "It was _just _getting good."

"That's how I used to feel about Honey Boo Boo," Naya joked. "But she was _much _more interesting."

"I don't know," Heather mused, swirling her wine glass around, the deep red of the liquid reminding her of a night nearly six years ago. "I think this should be pretty good." She dug the fingers of her free hand into the brunette's side, tickling her mercilessly, glad that despite that night, she hadn't lost her best friend. Naya squealed against the sudden sensation, making vain attempts to escape.

"What was that for?" she finally choked out, still catching her breath as the blonde watched her, a mischievous smirk playing on her features.

"For the fact that you're practically _old _now, and you're still addicted to reality television." Naya's eyes widened comically, and she handed her wine glass to Lea, intent on beginning her own assault on the blonde, her fingers wiggling as they drew nearer to her abdomen.

"You're less than a month younger Heather Elizabeth. You can give up now; apologize and you will be spared."

"Never" she gasped out, trying to remove herself from the line of tickle fire, but found that she was pinned into the corner of the couch, with the brunette not showing any signs of giving up.

"It's back!" Lea squealed, automatically garnering the pair's attention as they shifted back towards the television.

_"We're here with Lea Michele, who just released her third album, and recently found out she received a Grammy nod. How are you doing Lea?"_

_Rather than responding with her trademark confidence and endearing cheek, the brunette fidgeted a little, shooting a watery smile toward her interviewer before swallowing slightly and answering. "I'm really, really great," she said quietly, trying to keep her tears at bay. "I feel so blessed to be able to be here and see all of the people I called my family for all this time - "_

Naya heard sniffles on her right, and tugged Lea closer into her side, running her hand up and down the woman's arm. "You were amazing," she whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of dark tousled locks. "I wouldn't have gotten through that day without you." Both brunette's turned back to the television screen when Naya's voice filled the living room. Her grip on her wine glass tightened slightly, and Heather scratched the top of her head affectionately, calming her down. She could barely hear her own words through the buzzing of her skull, though she remember exactly what she had said. Lea's hand squeezed her thigh, and Heather's hands continued to run through the top of her hair, and eventually, the white noise between her ears faded away.

_"I never thought I'd be here," she said quietly, a shy smile gracing her features as she gestured to the party behind her. "It's been one of my biggest dreams, but I certainly can't say that I ever thought I would actually make it to this day, you know?" Ryan nodded, his expression mirroring the petite woman's in front of him. "I am so, so thankful for all of the people who helped me get here - who pushed me, who kicked me in the ass when I needed it, who told me to never give up on myself or on my dreams. Without them, without their unconditional love and support, I wouldn't be standing here with you. I wouldn't be marrying the love of my life today." _

She felt Heather's arm wrap around her again, melding their bodies together as she tilted the brunette's chin upwards just enough to capture her lips. "I love you, so much." Naya grinned, nestling into her wife's neck and readjusting herself to turn towards the TV.

_"I've always said that Glee was a dream, and it was. It allowed me to do the things that I loved, with people that I loved, every day. My cast mates from then are some of the most beautiful, talented individuals that I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Did I think that when I walked onto set, just to teach one dance, that I would join the ensemble, portray a bisexual cheerleader, and consequently fall in love with my on screen girlfriend? Absolutely not," she laughed, her blue eyes bright against the sky behind her. "It's crazy, I know it is, but I wouldn't change those years for anything. If it weren't for Glee, if it weren't for the producers taking a chance on me, I wouldn't have known true love, in the purest form. I wouldn't be walking down the aisle to marry the most incredible woman I've ever known." _

Turning to her left, she saw Heather's face flush slightly and she pressed a kiss to the apple of her cheek before snuggling back into her side. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that both Lea and Dianna had abandoned their popcorn for tissues and she nudged the brunette with her foot teasingly. "Always the dramatic," she quipped.

Lea smacked her leg in response, holding the Kleenex to her mouth with her other hand. "I waited almost ten years for this. I'm allowed to be a little dramatic," she grumbled halfheartedly, with Dianna nodding in agreement. The screen faded from Heather's bright smile, telling the story of how they met on set, with interviews through their early years filtering in throughout the shots of the wedding set up. All four giggled at how young they seemed in some of the videos, and Naya's surprised to find some of their behind the scenes shots have been worked into the E! special as well. She remembered the warmth of Heather's scarf as she leans in behind her, with the blonde proudly announcing, in a high pitched voice, that she was her best friend. There were photos of them from set and the numerous events they'd attended, including their infamous red couch picture, and several videos Ashley had provided of the two of them.

_"I've supported them both since day one. We saw the chemistry early on, but I didn't notice how perfectly they fit until we explored that chemistry on screen, in their characters relationship. Almost five years ago, Naya opened up to me about their being a couple, and I couldn't have been more proud of either of them than I was in that moment, until the day they announced themselves as a couple to the world. It took a great deal of strength, and I feel so blessed to be involved in this day. These two deserve all of the happiness in the world, and I'm glad they've finally opened themselves up to that."_

"I've always wanted him to adopt me," Lea murmured, her tissue still clutched in a death grip.

"Ryan's incredible. We couldn't have done this without him," Naya remarked, unsuccessfully fighting back her own tears and grabbing the Kleenex Dianna held out to her.

_"Naya's always been one of my closest friends. We clicked on the first day of filming together, because like I said then, we were the new kids, and we kind of stuck together." Dianna seemed lost in thought before she continued. "The way she looks at Heather is incredible. Even back then, the amount of love they had for one another was obvious to anyone who saw them interact. They've fought for this day. Their relationship was simultaneously the easiest and hardest thing they'd ever done. Seeing the two of them together? They fit flawlessly. It was the world that kept them apart." The blonde swallowed back the lump building in her throat, giving the camera a wan smile. "At the beginning of our fourth season, the world fought against them again, but they found their way back together, like they always have. I've waited for this day for such a long time, and I couldn't be happier for them."_

Heather reached her arm around the back of the couch, squeezing the other blonde's hand affectionately and sending her a shy smile. There were no hard feelings, no residual effects from London, or the subsequent months. They both knew how important it was to Naya to have her there for their wedding, and both blondes were thankful that things had settled into the way they were meant to be.

_"I wasn't there long," another blonde spoke, "but Heather and I grew close when I was filming. The Glee writers did a wonderful job of reflecting the life of their actors, whether or not they were aware of that fact. I remember filming a scene with both of these women, when their characters," she arched an eyebrow, "spoke about the feelings they had for one another. There was such truth and integrity in their words that it was difficult to think that they were acting. A couple of years later, I met Naya for dinner, and may or may not have planted the idea of a proposal in her head." Gwyneth winked, laughing at little. "She took her sweet time with it, but here we are, gathered to celebrate the beginning of a beautiful future. It's a good thing I got an invite, because I probably would have gate crashed anyway. Nothing would keep me away from this wedding."_

The four women on the couch dissolved into giggles as the second commercial break aired, with Heather nudging her wife, asking her to help refill everyone's wine glasses. Gathering the goblets, Naya followed the blonde into the kitchen, retrieving the nearly empty bottle as Heather uncorked a second one. She poured the dark liquid into three of the glasses before setting it back down on the counter, smirking slightly when she noticed her wife's arched eyebrow and questioning expression. Letting out a shaky breath, she slipped her fingers in between Naya's, smiling softly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I'd sincerely hope so," the brunette chuckled. "We're watching our wedding special on E!"

The dancer nodded, attempting to echo the laugh, but failing as it fell short. "Do you remember what we talked about in Mexico?"

"I married you Heath. I'm not sure how much more you want me to settle down," Naya remarked after a second, tilting her head to the side and flashing a cheeky grin as she gently squeezed her wife's hands.

"When Ashley and I finish production on this movie, I want us to start trying." The brunette inhaled sharply, ducking her head to catch Heather's eyes. No words were said, but the blonde nodded, letting her wife know they were on the same page. "I don't have any roles lined up, and I can still teach or choreograph for a while, so - "

She was cut off by soft lips on her own, pressing against her mouth greedily. "Okay," Naya breathed out as she pulled away, smiling softly. "Let's do this."

"Lovebirds, stop defiling my kitchen and get back in here. It's on!"

Both women rolled their eyes, laughing before returning to the living room with the three wine glasses and a cup of water and settling back into the couch, now more entangled than before. They watched as Heather's mother teared up, with Naya's thumb rubbing soothing circles into her wife's hand as the woman on screen spoke about how proud the blonde's father would have been if he were there. Nickayla gushed over how happy she was that she'd be able to officially consider Heather a sister, and Mychal mumbled something that made all four women giggle. Immediately prior to the ceremony, they flashed to Naya once more, who was shaking with nerves, a brilliant smile still covering her face.

_"I think God has laid a hand, and now she's going to be my wife," she whispered with a wink before turning towards the aisle as the music began playing and Heather appeared, breathtaking as always, and soon to be hers forever. _

* * *

**AN: And, we are finished! I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me through this fic, because it honestly means the world to me. I sincerely hope you feel the ending did this story justice, and that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I love you all, and I appreciate your kind words and endless support. xx A**


End file.
